Mischief Makers - Part 3
by Diezi
Summary: The team joins forces with Asgard against the threat of Bad Loki and the blood sorceress. (Note - I strongly suggest reading Parts One and Two before this one. The story concludes in Part Four.)
1. Chapter 1 - Uncharted Territory

**Part Three: Chapter One - Uncharted Territory**

* * *

Loki decided Dr. Lloyd was agitated by the number of people lingering in his infirmary, yet he remained civil while managing his staff and the few patients present. Fury had just arrived to check in when Queen Frigga came out of the back room where Cami rested. Eager for news, Loki and Clint drew forward to stand with Fury and Lloyd.

"She has yet to regain consciousness," the queen reported to the men, "but we have given her a thorough inspection and do believe she is our Cami."

"Her samples all matched," Dr. Lloyd agreed, holding up his tablet which showed a copy of the DNA report.

Clint appeared both baffled and overwhelmed with the news. "How can that be? She was using abilities that Cami never had."

Odin stepped through the doorway. "I think I can address that question. Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?"

Dr. Lloyd offered them the use of his office.

Once the four men were seated around the desk, Odin turned his full attention to Clint. "There is a term we use for individuals born with a natural attunement to magic. We call them Sensitives; and in many cases they are identified and trained at a young age in the traditional rituals and spells of their people."

Loki understood this information, but also knew where the conversation would end up. It wasn't going to be a pleasant dialogue. He noted that the worry had yet to leave Clint's expression, like he sensed it too.

Clint clarified, "Cami is one of these Sensitives?"

"Yes, I believe she is," Odin said, "and because she has had no magical training, it's quite possible that she's aged beyond the ability to proficiently harness and use her power."

"That's not promising," Nick Fury said. "It sounds dangerous, actually."

"It can be," Odin affirmed. "We unintentionally exposed Cami to various forms of magic during our interactions with her. If she'd never come in contact with us, not been tainted, I doubt anyone would have ever realized her gift."

"I get that this is really bad," Clint admitted, "but what are we going to do about it? Can this condition be fixed?"

"No."

Loki scoffed. "Now that isn't true. Is it, Father?"

Odin met his gaze, but said nothing.

"Could you suppress her magic," Clint asked, his tone desperate, "like you did to Loki at his trial?"

"I could try," Odin admitted, stroking his beard and looking apprehensive.

A quick rage propelled Loki out of his chair. "This is not a decision to be made by any of us!"

Nick appeared unimpressed by the show of upset. "We should be prepared for the worst."

"We have to give Cami the chance to control the power herself," Loki insisted. "She doesn't need anything more needlessly taken from her."

"Her seizure knocked out every electrical device we had in that section of the ship," Fury pointed out. "The cost of repairs aside, I cannot endanger the lives of my crew. What if she has a more destructive incident when we're in the air?"

Loki turned away, too agitated to continue the argument. He let himself out of the office, crossed to the back room that had once been his own, and approached the bed. His mother put an arm around him, offering a tender, consoling squeeze. Then she said, "I will give you some privacy," and slipped out of the room.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and took Cami's hand. He noted that Frigga had loosened Cami's braid and smoothed out her long hair on the pillow. Even though she slept, her features donned a slight frown.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he muttered. "I'm sure most of this is my fault."

The pattern of Cami's breathing changed. Her head turned; and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm in trouble again," she said in a soft, regretful tone. "I didn't mean to."

"I know."

She took in the room. "I'm in the infirmary, yet I still have a headache. That's not a good sign."

Loki thought it best to reveal the situation to her before anyone else did. "It appears that you were born with the ability to use magic, but have the unfortunate luck to live in Midgard where magic hardly exists anymore." Cami stared at him like she wasn't sure what to make of this information, or even if she believed he was speaking the truth. "You are what they call a Sensitive."

Recognition sparked in her eyes. "Jahla called me that when they took me to the ice caves to be healed. She seemed upset by it."

"Really?" It didn't make much sense to him why Jahla would be concerned.

Cami nodded. "So, what's the bad news?"

He wondered by what means she had come to this conclusion. Had she read something in his expression or voice?

"It's okay. I'm used to constant problems," she said. "You told me I'm a mage, and I immediately doubted that I would be heading to Hogwarts."

Loki let his frown take full form. Besides him not understanding what she was saying, her sarcastic tone bordered on rude. He calmed before explaining the importance of training Sensitives at a young age to manipulate their magic. "Their concern comes from the fact that you are so old and have never been trained."

"Asgardians live for a really long time. How can they compare my measly twenty-one years against that?"

Loki had no answer for her and that saddened him. "Tell me what you want," he said. He would do anything to ease her burden.

"I just need a chance to breathe. I think I never should have climbed on this roller coaster."

Again Loki didn't have a reference, but he could understand her underlying meaning.

The door opened. Director Fury, King Odin and Dr. Montoya walked in together. None of them appeared to have good news. So, Loki wasn't surprised when Cami asked, "Are you sending me away?"

"Do you think we should?" Fury asked.

"No." Cami sulked.

"We have to take your safety and that of the crew into consideration," Dr. Montoya said. "This is a highly stressful environment for you to be in, Miss Barton."

Nick asked next, "With everything that has happened, wouldn't you prefer to get away?"

"No," Cami repeated. "I want a chance to graduate and actually contribute around here. Important things are happening."

Loki stood, turning to address the trio. "Let me try to train her."

"Son," Odin said, his expression grim, "even with Hel watching over you, Cami could still unwittingly cause you serious harm. We'll take her to Asgard and see what can be done."

Loki raised his voice in agitation. "She hasn't hurt anyone."

This fact didn't appear to change their thinking.

"He needs me or he'll get trapped in Niflheim," Cami interjected. "You can't make me leave him to that."

Montoya telegraphed an I-told-you-so look to Director Fury.

"What?" Cami glared at the psychologist. "You don't believe that he needs me?"

"I don't think you two are capable of keeping work and your personal lives separate," Montoya accused, "but my opinions and concerns have already been disregarded." With no further comment or even a glance at those around her, the doctor made a stiff about-face and marched out.

Fury closed the door. "The World Council is very concerned with the whole Bad Loki and Jahla situation. They've authorized me to work in conjunction with Asgard to investigate their activities, determine their location and deal with them in whatever manner we can. So, in the interest of good relations and cooperation, I am reinstating Cami to the Mischief Makers and temporarily reassigning the team to Odin's command. You're heading back to Asgard."

"Heimdall isn't going to like this," Loki said, mindful of the gatekeeper's tendency to hold firm to the laws of the realm.

"Yes, well—there have been some recent changes back home," Odin said. "I've got troubling reports coming in. My inquisitors are spread thin; and I've spent too much time on Midgard as of late."

Fury added, "Clint has gone to tell Natasha. The team needs to submit their equipment requests right away so we can pull together what you'll need for the flight to New Mexico."

Loki asked Odin, "Is it a good idea to transport Midgardian technology through the bifrost? Or into Asgard at all?" He was fairly certain it had never been attempted.

Odin's reply was unconcerned. "I do not foresee any problems."

"When do we leave?" Cami asked.

"In the morning," Fury said. "Get yourself cleared through Dr. Lloyd then report to your supervisors."

"Yes Sir," Loki and Cami said together and exchanged troubled looks.

* * *

Clint found Natasha in the team suite. She sat on her bed unpacking her suitcase.

"So much for the birthday retreat, huh?"

"I never should have hoped," Natasha replied with a sad, yet accepting smile. She patted the mattress beside her. Clint took the offered spot, leaning into her as she put an arm around him. "Any news?"

"I don't know where to begin. I've really messed up."

"She is Cami?"

"Yeah. She's supposed to be some kind of natural born magician. King Odin says she could be dangerous."

"Why?"

"Some bullshit about her being too old to safely learn magic. It's just going to be another point of contention."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Clint pressed his palm to the ache forming in his forehead. "Maybe she won't even talk to me."

"You have to give it time."

Clint accepted this as good advice.

"We've got a mission. Fury is sending the team to Asgard to help Odin run his spy network and organize intel a little better. Apparently, there's been an influx of trouble in some of the realms and he needs help determining what all can be traced to Jahla and the Bad Loki."

Natasha's brow furrowed as she listened. "I should be excited about this opportunity, but..."

Clint could relate. "I know. It's a bit daunting and not exactly a welcome relocation right now, but we've gotta do it. Oh, and Fury put Cami back on the team. I think Odin insisted."

"Well that's something," Natasha admitted, allowing herself a small, temporary smile.

Clint indicated her open luggage. "We'll all be swapping out for gear and uniforms." A small box, partially wrapped in bright, colorful paper beside the suitcase caught his attention. "Is that a birthday present?"

"Umm—yeah, actually. Security found it in Cami's luggage during their search. Hopper brought it down, along with this," she said, pulling a receipt from her pocket and holding it up for him to see.

Clint skimmed the tiny print. "Condoms?"

Natasha pointed out the name of the store. "Cami and Loki bought these in D.C. at the sex shop before the Drago mission. Look at the box."

As Clint picked up the box and slipped it out of the wrapping, his gaze fell on the bow and arrow logo and he started to laugh.

"Yeah," Natasha said with a smirk. "Not subtle."

"Damn. We really could have used these this morning."

Natasha avoided his amused, inquisitive gaze, changing topic. "I inspected Loki's room when I got in. The cleaning crew did a good job. I think they must have thrown out most of his books though."

Clint got up, heading to see the room for himself.

His first impression was the strong bleach odor which he could smell before he had the door completely open. The walls had been scrubbed to a bright white, new carpet had been laid and the bed had fresh linens and blankets. As Natasha mentioned, the books that generally littered the bed were gone. Only Loki's shadow grimoire remained, resting on the corner of the desk.

Clint expected to feel anger as he stood in the doorway of the room where his sister had been viciously tortured, but he determined it was guilt he felt overall. The weight of it tensed his neck and shoulders before settling into his chest. He endured only a few brief moments then had to step out of the room.

The team met up in the mess hall for dinner. Clint and Natasha had already started an equipment list for their mission; and Loki had some ideas of his own after a quick look over of the agency arsenal and supply inventories.

"Are you going to say anything?" Natasha asked Cami, who was slouched in her chair, staring blankly at the tabletop. "Some input would be nice."

Restrained anger laced Cami's words, "I want my gadgets back." She glared at her picked-over salad before adding, "Shouldn't my restriction be lifted soon anyway?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "It's been about two months, you're right."

Cami chose not to look at him, which shouldn't have been a surprise.

"We'd better request some parts for her," he said to the others. "So she can tinker."

Natasha pushed the computer over to Cami. "Add what you want."

Clint watched Cami's eyes settle on the screen and then glaze over. In fact, she looked tired and on the verge of tears. "How's the migraine?" he ventured to ask. He'd taken a few pills for his own headache a short while ago.

"Bad," Cami muttered. Then she rose from the chair. "Never mind the stuff. I don't want it after all."

Loki reached for her, but Cami stepped away, moving for the corridor with swift strides. He glanced back, meeting Clint's gaze. "Apparently there is something I do not know."

Clint explained. "Before you arrived, Cami got busted stealing parts from the tech workshop. She was kicked from the class and put on a two-month restriction. The kid really likes gadgets. So, it's been hard on her."

Loki picked up the abandoned computer. "Do you know what she'll need?"

"Not really."

Natasha shook her head. "I use gadgets, but I don't know the technical stuff like Cami does."

"Who was her instructor?"

"Dr. Bohini," Natasha said. "He runs the workshop."

"Can I take this?" Loki asked. "I want to visit with Dr. Bohini. Then I'll submit the list for approval."

"Fine with me," Clint said. "Just get it in as soon as possible."

Everyone had stuff to do. So, when he found himself alone, Clint decided he'd better talk to Mike. As his second-in-command, Hopper would have to take over Hellhound business. He activated his comm, inquired of Mike's location and was directed to his quarters. As he approached along the long corridor, Clint spotted Sif standing at Mike's door, looking forlorn as she waited for a response to her knock.

He'd been told that Sif was returning to Asgard with them, but hadn't thought far enough ahead to realize the couple would be separated. Clint stopped, watching as the door opened and Sif stepped inside. He readily chose not to burden Mike with work-related stuff at the moment.

People in the corridor gave him strange looks as Clint stood there, trying to decide where to go. Unless he came up with something else quick, he knew he'd end up at the range. There was always paperwork of some sort awaiting his attention, but Clint loathed using his time up in that fashion, especially when it wasn't likely to keep his mind off his troubles.

"Agent Barton," a voice said through his communicator.

"Yeah?"

"Trainee Barton is requesting to make an out-of-agency phone call."

"To where?"

"The residence of Robert and Joyce Murphy."

"Those were her foster parents," Clint mentioned, since the operator probably didn't know that.

"Can I authorize this call?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Shall I patch the feed through to your communicator?"

"No. I think I know pretty much how that conversation is going to sound. Barton out." Clint deactivated his comm. Obviously, if the switchboard had to go through all of that over a phone call, the security office still had a flag on Cami's records. He thought he'd better take the initiative to pay them a visit and get some details worked out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to Asgard

**Chapter Two - Back to Asgard**

* * *

Loki was seated at Cami's desk when she arrived at the suite after midnight. He looked up from the pages of the grimoire with tired, red eyes. "Why aren't you in bed?" she inquired.

He sounded too tired to be cross. "I can ask you the same."

"I needed to keep moving. It helps—sorta."

"You haven't packed; and we are leaving early," Loki reminded her. He put the book on the desk, pushed to his feet and drew close. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Cami couldn't meet his eyes. So, she just allowed him to hold her.

"I want to understand," he said. "I want to help."

There was too much going through her head to explain. She suspected the words wouldn't help ease him anyway. "What do I need to pack? Is there a list or something?"

There wasn't an exact list. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't outline how many pairs of socks to take, for instance; but Loki did help focus her wandering thoughts so she could complete the task. Then they cuddled up in Cami's bed for a few hours of rest.

Natasha woke Cami at four in the morning.

It took Cami about ten minutes to wake Loki before pulling him into the shower where they succumbed to bouts of kissing and soapy caresses. Unfortunately, there wasn't time for much fun with the team's approaching departure.

They shuffled around getting ready and hauling their bags out to the living room. Cami also grabbed her training staff.

"Nice," Natasha said to Loki, eying the new leather jacket he wore instead of his usual uniform one.

"We got it from a specialty leather store." Cami felt a little jealous of the coat, especially since Loki looked so sexy in it.

Sif stood off to the side, dressed in her attire for Asgard with the addition of a slender gold chain around her neck, which she fingered distractedly. Cami hadn't seen her wear the chain before.

Clint came out of his room, looking as exhausted as the rest of them. "Give me some strong coffee and you've got an instant pilot," he joked. He set down his bag with theirs. "The jet is prepped on the flight deck. Do we want to try and eat at this hour or just pack something and get on our way?"

Natasha said, "I think Mike was going to meet us for breakfast."

Sif nodded. "He said he would try."

That settled the issue. Once they handed off their luggage to be stowed on the jet, the group met up with Hopper for stuffed french toast with strawberries, Sif's favorite Midgardian breakfast.

They also ran into Tony, Bruce and Jane who had yet to go to bed since their collaboration on the magic detection device had started the previous day. Luckily the kitchen had prepped a wide selection of coffee.

"Hey, keep my boys and girls out of trouble," Hopper requested of Sif as they said their farewells on the flight deck.

"I will try," Sif promised and gave him a long hug.

Cami didn't know how Sif managed not to shed a single tear, because the possibility of Mike and Sif never seeing each other again certainly got her sniffling.

They boarded the jet soon afterward when Clint was informed that an inbound aircraft needed their spot. All-in-all it was a smooth take off and flight to New Mexico during which the girls were dozing in and out a lot.

"Why don't you close your eyes?" Cami asked Loki. "You know I'll wake you when we get there."

He answered with a wan smile. "I'm not so interested in seeing more of the wintery wastes of Niflheim right now."

Cami asked, "How is Hel? Did you speak with her last night?"

He considered her for a moment, appearing to lose even more enthusiasm at the prospect of having this particular conversation. "No. She is angry with me, I imagine."

"Not a good relationship, huh?"

Loki stared off, choosing not to reply for so long that Cami thought they were done speaking. When he did continue, his voice was low and distant. "She's trapped in Niflheim, appointed queen to the spirits of the unworthy dead who were refused a place in Valhalla. There is a barrier of energy that surrounds her domain and usually anyone who crosses it becomes trapped as well. No one purposely goes to Niflheim—at least, not after I ended my visits centuries ago and before my double went to make his bargain with her."

Though Loki had her attention and sympathetic ear, Cami did notice that Natasha and Sif were listening too.

"What is she like?"

"Only half of her body lives and is beautiful. The other half is dead, slowly decomposing over the centuries. Hel is powerful, shrewd and so very, very stubborn."

"That sounds like a harsh existence."

Loki leaned his head back then, tending to his own thoughts.

Clint put the jet down along a flat stretch of desert outside of Puente Antiguo near the bifrost site. Three trucks were waiting for them with the remaining gear and equipment Fury had promised. When the first opened and an STAV rolled down the ramp in front of them, Cami let out a cheerful whoop.

"Jamie!" she called out in greeting as Jamie Tripp popped out of the cockpit to wave at them.

"Mr. Stark says to go easy on his babies," the driver said as they gathered around him. "We installed all the energy collecting and saving equipment available for these two. I'd keep the actual fuel for emergencies and just let them run off the solar power and such." He walked up the ramp of the second truck to drive out the other STAV, which had been fitted with a detachable cargo trailer where they loaded their baggage and supplies from the jet.

Clint stepped over to speak with the other men on site and get any special instructions for the third truck, which was a little smaller than the other two. Packed with equipment, that truck was coming with them as well.

"Stark mention to you where we're going?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, but the locals sure have some interesting stories," he said, indicating the distant town with a jerk of his head. "I thought they might correlate some."

There was a detailed plan of how they were going to move all this equipment and themselves through the bifrost. Loki was hesitant to let anyone actually sit in the driver's seat of any vehicle while in transit. So, he and Clint stepped up first with Loki calling respectfully for Heimdall to open the bifrost.

* * *

A sound much like a roll of thunder directly above them drew Clint's attention skyward. The clouds started to swirl and a flash of lightning seemed to imbue them with a light green luminescence. Clint barely had time to doubt the brilliance of their plan when a blinding, crashing wave of light yanked him off his feet. He couldn't guess at the speed he traveled, but by the time he calmed and actually took in the magnificence of the journey through space, the trip was over.

His forward momentum reversed so quickly that Clint felt a tremendous strain on his body. He fell to his hands and knees upon a hard, metal floor, gazing upward to see a towering, dark-skinned man in menacing gold armor looming over him with a huge sword.

Clint attempted to rise, but fell on his butt instead, having not quite regained his equilibrium. Loki stepped over to offer Clint a hand up and steady him.

"So, this is your bifrost, huh?" Clint asked, casting a nervous look around, taking in the dimensions and design of the massive magical machine with moving parts winding to a stop.

Loki gestured to the swordsman. "Clint Barton, this is Heimdall the All-Seeing Gatekeeper of Asgard."

"Thank you for the lift," Clint said in earnest.

"Per Asgard's newest law, I welcome you, Clint Barton of Midgard, to the Realm Eternal," Heimdall said, though his deep voice, taut features and intimidating stare were not at all welcoming in Clint's opinion. To Loki, the gatekeeper said, "That includes you as well, your majesty—for now."

Loki nodded and looked away, obviously disturbed to be reminded of his banishment.

"They are nearly ready," Heimdall reported, seeming to stare right through Clint and Loki.

"Let's make some room," Loki suggested, guiding Clint over behind Heimdall who stood on a platform with a pedestal at its center. "We've never pulled vehicles such as these through the bifrost before. Wagons and chariots, yes, but those always come with horses to stop them."

"I think we're good as long as nothing slips them out of park."

Clint was in awe as the structure began to move again, quickly picking up speed. He didn't dare move an inch as forks of electricity zigzagged all around them. Again there was a flash of white light and two blurs rushed at them through the tunnel thing, becoming recognizable as the STAVs only as they came to a safe rest on the metal flooring.

"That was really cool," Clint said with only somewhat controlled enthusiasm.

"It will get old after awhile, I'm sure," Loki said then rushed forward to dive into the cockpit of the nearest vehicle. Clint went to the other, following Loki as he drove it out of the bifrost and parked it beyond the immense golden sphere upon a glimmering road that stretched to the walled kingdom of Asgard in the distance.

Clint climbed out of the STAV to stand upon the rainbow bridge that Cami had described after her visit. To Clint the bridge looked like it was formed from a kind of thick, layered crystal. "Hey, how much weight does this thing hold?" he asked Loki as they walked back.

"I don't know," Loki admitted. "We've marched hundreds of armored men and their horses across it with no concern."

"Oh, okay. Good to know."

The equipment truck arrived next and also driven out to wait on the bridge.

"It is good that they built this bifrost larger than the last," Loki mentioned. "The truck wouldn't have made it through the doorway otherwise."

Cami, Natasha and Sif arrived last. Like Clint, Natasha had a hard time keeping her footing and might have toppled if it weren't for Sif's quick reflexes. Though she didn't fall, Cami eased down to her knees and held her head in her hands, taking in deep breaths.

The men moved in to render assistance as Sif informed Heimdall, "These are our S.H.I.E.L.D. allies from Midgard."

"I have met Clint—and Cami, of course."

Cami offered him a weak wave as Loki helped her up.

"This is Natasha Romanoff," Sif added, holding Black Widow by the shoulders.

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall greeted her, not sounding nearly as insincere this time, Clint decided. Though, apparently, the scary voice was normal for him.

"Thank you," Natasha said, seeming to size him and the bifrost up in turn.

"King Odin approaches on Sleipnir," Heimdall informed them, turning to cast his gaze out of the structure. "He will escort you through the city to the palace."

Clint took Natasha's hand and walked her out, making sure she was steady on her feet. "Wow," Natasha said, inspecting the crystalline bridge and peeking over the edge. "That's humbling." Clint also took a moment to peer off into the openness of space and quickly agreed.

"That's not a good place to linger," Loki said with visible discomfort and eased them away from the edge as Odin rode up on a large and muscled, black warhorse that boggled Clint when he realized it had twice as many legs as was natural for a horse.

"Wicked ride, Your Majesty," Cami said with a wide grin. "I did not see _that_ the last time I was here," she told Loki, who looked a bit unsettled by her excitement.

"I assume that is a compliment, for Sleipnir is a very special horse," Odin said. "There is none faster, stronger or smarter in all the nine realms."

Loki and Natasha drove the STAVs behind Odin's horse with Clint bringing up the rear of their procession in the truck. The tall gates stood open and crowds of people lined the streets, leaned out of windows and gathered on grand balconies and rooftops to see them pass through. He realized that some of the citizens were smiling and waving or at least looked pleasantly curious, while others appeared more suspicious and apprehensive.

The unexpected parade through the streets put Clint on edge and rightfully so. An agent knew better than to start a mission by announcing to everyone that he was a spy, and though Odin probably didn't do that exactly, the king certainly wasn't keeping them a secret. Clint decided it would be important to find out just how much Odin had shared with his subjects about S.H.I.E.L.D.

Considering the enormous task before them, Clint was in a horrible mood and wanted everyone to shut up and listen to him. Debates broke out over everything. The first issue being their command center in the palace. Odin had prepared a spare reception room with big windows for natural lighting, but Clint doubted any of them wanted the sun glaring on their screens or in their eyes while they worked on the computers. On the other hand, they had to conserve and manage power usage whenever possible, which ultimately made the windows necessary.

Clint pressed the need to get their solar panels installed, while Cami and Loki argued that if they got the computer systems up and running first, they could begin the time-consuming task of entering Odin's intel from his inquirers into a database.

"We don't want to run too long on the batteries alone," Clint argued.

"Yeah, but we're losing daylight," Natasha pointed out. "By the time we install the panels, there won't be much light to put to use. Let's unload the workstations."

Luckily, Odin and Sif had business awaiting their attention. So, once Clint turned down the king's offer to have the servants assist with the truck, the Mischief Makers were finally on their own. For the next few hours, they assembled workstations and started hooking up and testing their electronics, which didn't agree too well with Cami's constant headache. The result was her whining more than usual and Loki being extra distracted by her.

"Maybe we should find the flashlights," Natasha suggested, "before we venture into the back of the truck for anything else."

Loki stood at one of the workstations and turned to say, "The servants will be around to light the braziers anytime now. They will bring lanterns if we ask."

Clint frowned at the thought of the servants moving in and out of their workspace and around the equipment, but tried to cover up the expression by wiping sweat off his forehead when he realized everyone was watching him.

Cami complained, "This would have gone a lot faster if we'd accepted Odin's offer to have his people help unload the truck."

"We don't—" Clint started to say then corrected himself. "I don't know these people, their motivations, their allegiances, anything. We're in the middle of a freaking security nightmare, if you haven't noticed."

_Alright. There. I said it_, he thought, knowing his comments wouldn't go unchallenged.

"You just have to get to know the palace staff," Cami seemed to lecture him. "We can't distrust everyone all of the time."

Natasha spoke before Clint, but said exactly what he was going to say. "Cami, this isn't the helicarrier. You're acting naive."

"Loki and I have experience with these people. You are supposed to trust our judgment as teammates."

"The palace is more secure than you realize," Loki said. "Heimdall looks in frequently. The king can detect things that most can't; and he doesn't let just anyone live and work here. I'm sure the guards and servants find our presence equally unsettling."

"Are they more worried about us or _you_?!" Clint countered, purposely snapping. He regretted it though when Loki's tall frame fidgeted and his gaze fell.

Also, Loki's hesitation was too profound to be ignored before he admitted, "You're right. My presence complicates things immensely."

Cami shifted her focus from Loki to Clint, looking angry and uncomfortable. She put her hand to her chest and stepped cautiously away from the panel she had been wiring. "I'll leave you guys to finish this argument." She headed out the double doors, grabbing her staff from the trailer as she passed the STAVs.

Loki and Natasha stood in silence, looking, but also not looking at him.

Clint felt aggravated by the whole situation. He understood that Odin had requested their help, but somehow it felt more like Fury had handed them off merely to get Cami and Loki out of his non-existent hair. "I know this sucks. I really don't think any of us want to be here right now, but we've got to get our shit together." When they chose not to respond, Clint added, "Why don't you two install the software. I'll lock up the truck for the evening and check on Cami. Then we'll start on those reports."

Clint could have wandered the grounds for hours looking for his sister if some helpful guards hadn't pointed him in the direction of the training area. From the sound of it, Cami was not alone, which Clint confirmed when he found Sif and Cami sparring inside a large courtyard.

The tale of David and Goliath came to mind as he watched them. Sif seemed to go easy on her, but Cami still blocked and attacked more confidently with her staff than Clint had seen in any training at the helicarrier.

They sensed him. Cami backed away from Sif before sneaking a peek at Clint and turning away altogether. Sif lowered her staff. "You are doing very well," she said proudly to Cami. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I promised the Warriors Three that I would meet them for drinks and to share stories of Midgard."

"It's okay," Cami said, giving a little half-shrug with her shoulder. "I have to go too."

"Another time?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Sif set her staff on a nearby rack and nodded respectfully to Clint as she walked past him out of the courtyard. Clint kept his focus on Cami though. Several moments of silence passed before Cami elicited a loud sigh and turned to face him. She looked defensive like he'd insulted her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Then I won't either." Cami moved around him for the exit.

"Hey, wait a sec," Clint said, following after her. "I know things haven't been easy, but you can't pout every time I make a decision or observation you don't like. You requested me to be in charge of this team, remember?"

Cami kept walking and didn't even look back at him, though she did respond rather flippantly, "Fine. You're right. I'm wrong. Please don't lock up or disown me again."

Stunned by her words, Clint slowed his pursuit to contemplate and internalize what she must be feeling, which caused emotions too powerful to be ignored. "Cami!" he called after her, rushing to catch up. "Stop and talk to me."

She didn't slow, but his longer strides carried him to her within moments. He reached out and took her arm. "Stop," he repeated, planting his feet.

Cami came to a sudden halt and slipped her arm from his grasp. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears to reveal she was flushed and spilling tears in long trails down her cheeks.

It irked him to have to admit to her, "I don't know where to begin."

"You are supposed to help and protect me."

"Yes," he agreed, unable to say more as he nearly choked on a swell of intense guilt and wondered just how much worse Cami's pain was in comparison.

"I thought I wanted to be like you, to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and help people." Though she paused, Clint didn't jump in. He tried to swallow and hear her out while he searched for the right words. "Fury has basically banished me to Asgard," Cami continued. "At this rate, I'm not going to graduate. So, I'm a failed agent, a broken mage, a disappointing sister AND a burden on my boyfriend, who would probably leave me if he could."

"Most of that isn't true." Clint stepped closer and attempted to touch her shoulder, but she backed away, prompting him to keep talking. "You are amazing, ya know? Someone less strong, less determined would have quit by now under all the strain you've dealt with. You keep trying, which is one of the things Nat and I love most about ya."

"I don't know where I belong," Cami confessed, then winced and gripped her chest. "I want someone to finally keep me instead of leaving or sending me away."

"I _am_ keeping you," Clint desperately promised, but his tone still sounded angry, he realized. He made another step toward her, but she skillfully flipped up her staff, planting the end at the base of his throat to keep him back.

"Don't," she demanded. "I'm trying to calm down before something bad happens. Just walk away, like you always do."

It pained him to realize how much he had and still hurt her. "I'm sorry," Clint muttered and promptly left her presence. He heard her sob once more before he got too far away.

He made his way back to the command center, choosing to ignore the looks from Loki and Natasha as he busied himself stacking their empty equipment boxes in the corner.

Natasha sidled up to him. "Where's Cami?"

"Cooling off."

"Should one of us go talk to her?"

"She acted like she wanted to be alone. We'll get more done without her complaining anyway," he said, venting anger and upset into his words. _You're an ass,_ he told himself, but couldn't help it. _Why does everything have to go so wrong?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Someone is Watching

**Chapter Three - Someone is Watching**

* * *

Cami walked the grounds appreciating the breeze that danced across her skin, carrying the sweet smells of the flowers as the warmth of the day ebbed. Her mind clouded with the migraine and her unfocused thoughts. At least the physical activity calmed her emotions and the burn in her chest some.

She covered a lot of ground as she walked, nearing a small pavilion quite a ways from the palace when she realized that the brightest stars already peeked through the dimming colors of the heavens. She would have to run to avoid getting stuck out in the encroaching darkness, but as she started back, she sensed something that made her stop. It hadn't been a sound, smell or a perceived movement. It was a subtle twinge in her core that she could have dismissed, but didn't.

Cami's instincts told her that the twinge was a warning that she was not alone. She scanned the area as she made a slow, cautious turn.

"Very good," a smooth voice praised.

Following the sound, Cami caught sight of the Bad Loki standing in the entry of the pavilion, looking pleased. "I hoped you would be attuned enough to feel that."

"What was _that_ exactly?" Cami demanded, continuing to shift her gaze just in case the Loki she did see was only a distraction.

"I was announcing my presence. It's a very old custom among mages." He picked a blue and white flower from the plant growing up the metal lattice beside him then stepped down on the grass, strolling toward her.

Cami's frame tensed with starting panic as he drew closer, intensifying the pain in her chest. He stopped a little more than an arm's-length away, holding the flower out to her. Feeling that he was much too close for comfort, she planted her staff between them, but assumed it wouldn't be enough to keep him back. Plus, he'd likely pursue if she tried to flee.

"No thanks," she said with a flutter of uncertainty. "I don't accept gifts from strange men."

He dropped the flower into the grass at her feet. "How can you suggest that I'm a stranger? Have I not made a strong enough impression on you?"

"I said you were strange, not a stranger," Cami clarified. "What do you want?"

"You wandered out here away from Odin's immediate protection. I assumed you were luring me in for some purpose."

It would be stupid to admit that she'd walked away from her team without thinking about the consequences, but that also left her with nothing to say short of making up a quick lie, which she figured he would see through anyway if he wasn't reading her mind or some other wizard trick.

Cami didn't realize she was rubbing at her sternum until Bad Loki inquired, "Is the pain terrible?" He looked too cheerful to be genuinely sympathetic.

"You don't really care. I think you gain pleasure from my discomfort."

He chose not to respond, instead starting a slow walk around her. "Does Odin have a plan for your predicament?"

Cami turned as she tracked him, determined not to let him out of her sight. "If so, he hasn't shared it with me. What do you know about it?"

"Probably more than he does really."

"Did you do this to me?" Cami accused, reading something in his expression that made her think it could be true.

"Sensitives are born, not made."

"So, no? You didn't do something to me that attributed to this mess?"

"Well—of course I did," he said. "Every spell I've used on you tipped the balance a little more. Odin, Frigga, Jahla, even your pathetic lover—all of us can share the blame."

"What do you think Odin will do?" She surprised herself with the question.

"If you do prove dangerous, I assume he will take your power away or orchestrate your timely demise. You might think the King of Asgard is an inherently benevolent being, but he does have to consider the greater good."

His words upset her, and Cami had to stop herself from arguing with him in Odin's defense. Of course, Bad Loki would likely lie to her for his own amusement.

He reached out as if to caress her; and Cami jumped away from the touch, her fear converting to anger.

"You don't get to touch me ever again!"

"Such fire," Bad Loki said with admiration, his eyes brightening. "I have no plans to hurt you in the near future."

"I don't believe that. Loki says there is very little good in you; and you're a famed liar."

He really did seem to be enjoying this talk, not that Cami could tell why since she was insulting him. He said in a conspiring tone, "The story would be very different if I didn't have need of you. I'm not going to hurt you. I thought I made that plain."

"You cut me open!"

"That lesson wasn't for you," he explained in a casual tone, acting as if this simple explanation would fix everything.

"Fuck you," Cami muttered. "I don't want to play a part in your evil plans. Why can't you go make your mischief elsewhere and leave me and my friends alone?"

He grinned widely at her. "I do believe I feel a proposition in the works, my dear. Shall we?"

"What?"

His eyes swept eagerly over her features, seeming to enjoy her confusion. "You want me to go away. So, I'm entertaining the chance of making a deal between us."

"Who are you, the Rumplestiltskin of Asgard? You'll just find a way to screw me over. No way!"

"We could include a stipulation for your _Sensitive_ situation."

"I said no."

"You haven't even asked what I want in return," he said, daring to slip forward so his front touched her hand that held the staff. He was inches from her at best, looking down with a suggestive glint in his cunning green eyes.

"Ewww!" she said with disgust, retreating a few feet from him.

"Didn't you make the offer to—as you put it—fuck me?"

"That is not what I meant, and I think you know that."

"You should choose your words more carefully," he chided. "One might take advantage."

"Loki is my lover, not you. And there's not going to be a deal."

He looked mildly disappointed. "Then I suppose we have nothing more to discuss."

The sun hung low on the horizon, casting an orangey glow on him and the surroundings. Cami noticed movement on a distant hill, yet tried not to let her eyes shift too far and alert him as she inquired, "Why did you let us have our memories back?"

He considered her before answering. "That was also a lesson, but not only for you," he said, turning his head to gaze momentarily over his shoulder as Clint and Loki topped the next closest hill on horseback.

"Explain the lesson I was supposed to learn," Cami pressed.

"Give it some thought. I'm sure you're capable."

The riders slowed as they neared instead of charging forward to her rescue, which clued Cami in that Clint and Loki couldn't see him standing there with her. Bad Loki waited until the horses drew close before he left in a blink. With his departure came an intense wave of relief that forced Cami to take in a deep, replenishing breath.

Clint looked angrier than he sounded as his horse stopped in front of her. "It's a little late to be out wandering. I'd prefer not to have to lecture you about being careless and worrying everyone."

"I still remember how that lecture goes," she insisted, dropping her gaze to the grass and discarded flower. In light of Clint's anger, it seemed a poor moment to bring up her conversation with the Bad Loki.

Loki dismounted and pulled her close. "Did the walk help?"

"Not nearly enough."

"We should go," Clint said. "The king and queen are expecting us to join them for dinner."

Loki noticed the flower, picked it up and tucked it behind Cami's ear before boosting her onto his horse. Then he climbed up behind her, took the reins and led the way as they trotted back toward the palace.

"Do I have to go?" Cami whined as they turned the horses over to a stable hand. She let every ounce of her misery seep through on her features and in her voice. "There's going to be tension and probably more arguing."

Clint looked at Loki, seeming to delegate to him the chore of handling her question.

"I'm sorry, but the king wants to see all of us," Loki said, then led the way to the royal couple's suite.

Clint and Odin dominated the majority of the conversation at dinner, discussing, disagreeing and ultimately compromising over security issues. Frigga had a lot of questions, Natasha offered various suggestions to the hard issues, and Loki prioritized and estimated how long it would take to complete certain tasks ahead of them.

Cami did none of those things. She suffered in silence, agitated by all the talking that seemed to produce so few results. If she hadn't been numbing her headache with generous sips from her wine glass, which the servants kept refilling for her, she wouldn't have endured it as long as she did.

She interrupted yet another debate to ask Odin wearily, "May I be excused, your majesty?"

Odin offered his first real smile of the evening. "Yes, Cami. I'm sure you've had a tiring day."

"I think I will turn in as well," Loki said, rising from his chair.

"See you tomorrow," Clint said, then emphasized, "early."

Frigga and Natasha wished them a good night and the couple slipped out to the main corridor, which was lit by freestanding or wall-mounted braziers about every fifteen feet.

"Thank you," Loki whispered in a conspiring tone as they walked through the alternating lit and shadowed sections. "I thought we would be stuck at that table all night."

Cami leaned into his side. "It was pointless for me to be there. I couldn't pay attention."

"Do the medications Dr. Lloyd gave you not help with the pain?"

"They do, but not for very long," she explained. "I can only take them every six hours; and now I've been drinking and shouldn't take them at all."

His mouth pursed in a temporary frown. "I did notice the amount of wine you had. You'll probably feel much worse in the morning."

Loki turned off the main corridor into an entry that seemed familiar. Cami froze as Loki opened the center door and stepped inside.

"This is your suite."

He looked surprised by her apprehension. "Where else did you think we were going?" He walked back out to take her hand.

"I don't think I should stay in your rooms," she said, standing her ground. "It's your place to go when you want to be alone."

"You're right," he said, scooping her up and carrying her inside. He kicked the door closed with his foot before walking on through the sitting room. "This is also where I eat, sleep, study, bathe, dress and occasionally make passionate love to a beautiful woman."

Cami was laughing at his whimsical take on her objection as they entered the bedroom and study area.

"How many women?" she dared to ask.

He laid her out on the bed and settled on the edge. He tried to squelch his own playful smile, but didn't succeed very well. "In this bed?"

"Yes."

"You're sure you want to know?"

"Uh huh."

He swooped in, giving her a long, seductive kiss that made her jump at first then slowly relax into the softness of the bed.

"Mmmm... Nice try. I still want to know," she teased when they parted. "Did you lose count of them?"

"No," he said, amused that she thought that. Then his expression became more serious and sincere as he said, "There's only been two others in this bed before."

Cami was surprised by the low number. "Can I ask who?"

"If it really matters." His amazing green eyes appeared so soulful as he added, "You don't have to stay with me, but I want you to."

Cami sat up, resting against the bed's thick headboard. "You aren't worried that I'll hurt you with my magic?"

"No."

"Well, I think you're being foolishly optimistic."

"Optimistic that you'll not hurt me or that you'll stay?"

_God, he's got the sexiest grin,_ Cami thought, almost melting under his gaze. She could try and fool herself that there was still a choice to be made, but she would have put up some semblance of a fight when he carried her in if she hadn't wanted to be here.

"I need a bath before anything else," she said, tugging at her uniform shirt. "I feel all kinds of gross in my clothes."

"You say the most charming things," Loki teased with a slow shake of his head. Then he looked toward a doorway which Cami had yet to see beyond, calling for Igus. The elderly servant appeared within moments, causing Cami to realize with unease that he must have been nearby all along.

"Lady Camille has decided to stay the night," Loki informed him. "Start a bath for us."

"Of course, my prince," Igus said with a bow then disappeared through the doorway just as suddenly.

"Lady Camille?" Cami questioned.

"It's come to my attention that the servants believe we are pledged to be married," he explained. "Lady Camille is what they've taken to calling you as part of your higher standing."

Cami went from surprise to mild agitation. "You're letting them continue to think that? Why?"

"I didn't see any harm in it. If anything, an arranged marriage probably helps them to accept the team's presence in Asgard. I doubt Father has told them that much about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s reasons for being here."

Even coming from him, the explanation sounded a little ridiculous, but Cami didn't think Loki was to blame for the rumor or that he planned to use it to manipulate her in some way.

"You're going to have to tell Clint, Natasha and your parents before they hear it from someone else and think it is true," Cami said.

Igus stepped into the room long enough to let them know that the bath water was running and to ask if they needed anything else before slipping away again.

"Wow. He's so fast and quiet," Cami said, scooting to the edge of the bed to tug off her shoes while Loki also began to undress.

"The servants are trained to be efficient, yet mostly stay unseen."

"Like spies," Cami noted.

Loki thought over the comparison. "Yes, I suppose."

"I guess I'll have to get used to having him around." Cami had stripped down to her underwear easily enough, but hesitated after that. "Are we sure he's gone?"

"He'll come around tomorrow after we're up to collect our clothes, unless we call for him before then."

Loki apparently had no qualms getting naked. He dropped his boxers on the pile of their clothes then reached around to unhook Cami's bra, which she clung to and refused to let drop.

"Why so shy? I thought the wine would make you less inhibited. Have you made yourself paranoid with your servants-as-spies analogy?"

"Maybe," Cami admitted with a touch of embarrassed heat on her face.

Loki probably teetered between exasperation and amusement as he led her into the bathroom where a large bathtub of steaming water awaited them.

"That tub is way big," Cami said in awe. "We could fit at least a third person in there with us."

"Not tonight," Loki teased, as if she had been making a suggestion or request, which made her think regrettably of her encounter with Bad Loki. Her Loki climbed in, turned off the flowing taps and looked at her expectantly, so Cami shrugged off the straps and let the bra fall before sliding her panties down. There were thick, black rugs surrounding the tub and her tender feet were glad for the softness as she stepped forward off the stone flooring.

* * *

_Author's Note - This section has some brief MA-rated material._

* * *

Loki loved to watch Cami move whether she was nude or not. Even when she was being self conscious there was an underlying grace, discipline and strength in her limbs that she probably didn't recognize. He assumed it had something to do with her dancing background.

Cami's long, hazelnut brown hair framed and partly concealed her beautiful breasts as the tresses tumbled across her smooth skin with every little move she made. She hopped up on the tub edge, swinging her legs over then perched with her feet dangling, allowing him a few moments to admire her physical endowments in the glow given off by the fires that lit the room.

Loki took Cami's slim waist in his hands as she turned away and slipped down into the water. He helped her settle between his legs then swept her hair aside so he could knead tension out of her neck and shoulder muscles. Cami groaned with appreciation, leaning forward to rest her face on her raised knees.

Once she was relaxed enough to his liking, Loki lathered her soft flesh with scented soap then rinsed her off in turn before laying her back against his chest and doing the same with her arms and front, giving her breasts special attention.

"I'm falling asleep," she warned him with a content hum to her words.

Loki slid his right hand down her abdomen between her slightly parted thighs, causing her to fidget a little as his fingers settled on her sex. "Will this help wake you up?" he whispered, giving her a caress.

She moaned agreeably as her legs fell open to allow him room for exploration.

Loki tickled her with slow, sweeping motions of his fingertips before moving deeper to stimulate the more tender flesh. He eased a finger inside of her, making slow thrusting motions while keeping his thumb circling at her clitoris.

Cami moved his other hand off her stomach, resting it on her right breast as she arched up, pressing the nipple into his palm. She slid her hands down his legs, curling her fingers around to get a loose grip near his knees as she moved her pelvis in rhythm with his ministrations.

Loki kept the stimulation slow, planning to ease her into an orgasm. He leaned down to capture her mouth in a probing kiss while he worked both sensitive areas with his hands. The combination was just what she needed as her breathing quickened and her body tensed in anticipation of release. Her skin grew hotter against his, then she broke the kiss with a cry of distress and tried to escape his hold.

A figure appeared beside them adding to the commotion. Loki barely caught a glimpse of Bad Loki before black tendrils ensnared and flipped them up and out of the tub. He landed hard on the stone across the room, but managed to ignore the jolting pain to glance up and see Cami convulsing on the floor. Electricity crawled across her body like dozens of small white spiders, leaving red and black burns on her wet flesh.

"Are you an imbecile?!" Bad Loki roared at him. He approached Cami, but kept back until she stopped moving and the electricity died down to random sparks that eventually dissipated before crouching beside her.

Loki rushed over, also getting down. He could see she was taking in breaths, but held his own in fearful anticipation as he inspected the trails of nasty burns.

"Her power is affecting her body's innate electrical current," Bad Loki concluded. "You could have killed her and seriously injured yourself in the water." Then the double ventured to touch her face. "She'll live," he reported after torturous moments and rose back to his feet.

It was hard to do it, but Loki offered a soft, "Thanks," just the same. He had to acknowledge the lifesaving act, even if Bad Loki's reasons for intervening were presumably self serving.

The double's anger flared again as he said, "You tell Odin to find a solution to her problem or I will! I have been generous to allow you this freedom, but if you can't keep out of trouble, I will be forced to remove you both from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Odin's care."

"Leave her out of this," Loki pleaded.

"The choice is not mine."

Loki trembled as his desperation grew. He wanted so badly to understand. "Is this about Hel? What did she ask from you?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself. I promised to be discreet."

"I'm surprised she trusts you at all."

The double's eyes narrowed. "Insulting me while I'm in this foul mood is not advisable." He opened a dimensional space and pulled a blood blade, holding it where Loki could see it. "Jahla can always use more blood, but it would be a pity for Cami's wounds to go untreated until morning when Igus discovers you both here unconscious in a pool of your blood."

The mention of the old servant brought him to his senses. Loki pushed to his feet, hurrying through the suite to the entry. He yelled across the corridor for Igus, who stepped out of his own doorway seconds later.

"Cami is badly hurt. Summon the healers—and the king."

Igus rushed off to follow the orders.

Loki pulled on his uniform pants and grabbed a robe from the bedroom, surprised to find Bad Loki still standing guard over Cami when he returned to the bathroom to drape the garment over her body.

"I suggest you get her to a competent spirit mage," Bad Loki said. "It's a reasonable place to start."

Loki didn't know how to respond. All this helpfulness was so out of character for him. "Odin will be coming. Are you leaving or staying?"

The double glared, eliciting a small, contemptuous growl in return before he disappeared.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were saying goodnight to the king and queen when an elderly man came rushing into their suite. "Your majesties," he said in a gasping panic, "Lady Camille is seriously injured. I have called for healers, but Prince Loki is asking for you as well."

In a flash of bright light, Odin was gone.

"Come," Frigga urged Clint and Natasha, dashing out into the corridor alongside the messenger.

After a mad dash through the hallways, they entered Loki's rooms to find Cami unconscious on the bathroom floor, surrounded by people less interested in concealing her nudity as examining the nasty burns that appeared to mark every part of her body.

Clint moved back to the bedroom where Odin had cornered Loki. "What happened?" he demanded and drew near to them.

Loki looked sick with guilt and worry. When he hesitated, Odin answered for him, exposing the couple's sexual escapade and the Bad Loki's fortunate intervention as they had been explained to him prior to Clint's arrival.

Clint didn't know if he was angrier with Loki's carelessness or Odin's lack of immediate attention to Cami's condition. Either way, words failed to form through the pounding in his head, which actually made him feel a bit dizzy.

Once the initial upset calmed, Loki told them, "My double suggested we take her to a practitioner of spirit magic."

Odin looked surprised, yet his brow furrowed in thought. "That's a good idea."

Loki added, "Hel and Jahla are the only people I have ever met with that sort of power."

"There aren't many spirit mages," Odin affirmed. "In times past, both blood and spirit mages were often hunted down and murdered by those who believed they caused ailments and madness in others. Those were dark times with long lasting ramifications."

"Why does Bad Loki care what happens to Cami?" Clint asked.

"Because it ruins his plans if she dies," Loki reminded him. "He is convinced he needs her for whatever his purpose."

"Perhaps Rosner has heard of another spirit mage in his travels," Odin said. "I will send him word of our need."

Clint didn't recognize the name. "Who is Rosner?"

"He is the Royal Inquisitor," Odin explained, "or the Spymaster, if you will. He was to report back to Asgard any day now to meet with you. This should add some urgency to his return."

Frigga entered the bedroom from the bathroom, cradling Cami in a blanket pulled from the bed. "We're taking her to the healing room. Give us some time to start the treatments and get her settled before visiting her."

The elderly servant hurried ahead to get the doors. Natasha and the healers shuffled out behind Frigga.

Loki slouched with their departure, his gaze drifting back to Clint. "I'm so sorry. My wits were not with me."

"I told you love is a dangerous distraction," Clint said. "Maybe you two should give it a rest for a while."

The prince's expression turned angrier, but failed to be intimidating with his lack of attire. "Meaning what?"

"God, I don't know," Clint admitted. "Just do a better job protecting her."

Odin placed his hand on Loki's bare shoulder. "You can't live in the moment without considering the future consequences, Son."

Clint could agree with that advice, but also wanted to convey to Loki that he wasn't going to hold a grudge once the initial shock wore off. "When I thought I'd lost her back in Naples, all my common sense left me too. Cami just has a way of getting in your head and messing you up."

"Indeed," Loki said with a tired, forlorn expression.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hel to Pay

**Chapter 4 - Hel to Pay**

* * *

A numbing cold enveloped and saturated Cami's being, dulling her thoughts, emotions and senses. In the dark, Cami couldn't tell if she was lying down, sitting or standing. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, curl up and try to find some warmth, but she couldn't move or feel her limbs. She wasn't even shivering, which would have been some stimulation at least.

Cami could make out the faintest sounds of movement, but they came from every direction.

"Hello?" she called out. "Where am I?"

A small, distant glow of flickering red-orange appeared. As it floated closer, Cami came to recognize that it was a torch. The flame revealed the stone floor below and the dark cloak of the wielder, who didn't walk as much as glide. Ahead, but at the edge of the light led a wave of serpents, each a construct of mist and shadow.

That's when Cami knew where she was and likely who approached.

The cloaked figure dropped the torch into a large brazier nearby and the flame spread. Cami took in the large stone structure around her, finding shadow serpents everywhere on the floor and clinging to the columns and walls. Cami looked down at the pile of snakes forming beneath her, finding that she didn't have a body. Her fear seemed slow to materialize through the debilitating cold and, even then, the emotion was so limited that it couldn't do justice to the macabre before her.

Her captor made no motion, only stood in silence as the serpents slithered about.

"Are you Hel, Loki's daughter?"

"I am," the figure said in a reserved voice that also proved somewhat piercing and melodic. "You are Cami Barton of Midgard."

"Yes. Loki is my friend."

"He is your lover," Hel corrected.

If she'd had a body, Cami would have simply nodded in response. "Yes," she admitted.

"This is Niflheim, the Underworld. This hall is my home, and you are here as my guest."

_Guest? _ Cami thought. _Not a prisoner?_

"You are pretty," Hel said next, "but you are also very young."

"Where's my body?" Cami asked, wondering how Hel could make those observations about her.

"Wherever you left it, I imagine. You must have been badly hurt for me to have pulled your spirit here so easily."

Only the briefest of memories came forward as Cami strained to focus. She remembered Loki's rooms, being in the tub together, his touches and then sudden, overpowering heat and pain. She must have lost control of her magic, like she'd worried might happen.

"Am I dead then?"

"No."

Cami cast her gaze around again. Now even more of the serpents collected under her with others still coming across the large stone floor. "Is Loki here too? Was he hurt?"

Hel moved closer, still managing to stay hidden under the cloak, which made Cami wonder if she was hiding out of shame for her unusual appearance or just waiting for the right moment to reveal herself for shock value.

"He is not here yet," Hel said.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"I do not know." After a significant pause, she said, "You ask so many unimportant questions. Why not ask that which you desperately want to know?"

"You wouldn't tell your dad what your request was in the contract. So, why would you tell me?"

Hel's words mocked her. "I thought you were an inquisitor by trade. Surely you will look for an opportunity to trick the information out of me."

"I think you are too cunning for me."

Hel warned, "I will not be won over by false flattery. That might work on my father's vanity, but—"

"Loki told me you were smart. He called you beautiful, shrewd and very stubborn."

"I do not care what my father thinks of me," Hel said abruptly and turned away.

_That is an obvious lie_, Cami thought as a thick, mysterious mist swept in to carry Hel toward the large double doors at the back of the hall.

"How long are you going to keep me here?!" Cami yelled after her, getting no response as she was left alone with the serpents.

In time, the fire in the brazier burned out; and it sounded like every snake in the hall had drawn near to hiss at her. It could have been hours or even days that passed. Cami couldn't tell the difference. Her soul felt numb with cold and shadowed with fear and loneliness.

"Please let me go!" Cami screamed into the darkness, hoping that Hel would hear and was capable of compassion.

* * *

With Cami out of commission, Clint and Natasha wasted no time getting a message to Fury about the state of the team. Via the bifrost, they dropped a message capsule at the base camp S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up at the site outside Puente Antiguo. They got an immediate response that promised help would arrive within thirty-six hours.

During that time Loki stayed at Cami's side. Clint and Natasha slept only in short shifts and relied on Sif and the Warriors Three to assist them with unloading and securing the last of their gear from the truck.

Finally, late into the second night, Heimdall sent word that their backup team had arrived in New Mexico and wished to begin the transport of additional equipment and personnel. Clint and Natasha drove out of the city to meet up with the gatekeeper. As instructed, they sent their empty equipment truck down first and got four STAVs and another loaded truck in return. The vehicles were soon followed by Dan Kotter, Gary Stott, Dr. Lloyd, Dr. Montoya, Brandon Shale and a visibly ruffled Bruce Banner.

"Don't ever make me do that again," Bruce grumbled, accepting a hug from Natasha as she strode forward to welcome the group.

"Nah, man," Dan said to Bruce once he'd regained his footing. "That was a sweet ride. Sign me up for multiple trips."

"Everyone okay?" Clint asked with a laugh at Kotter's enthusiasm.

There was a chorus of affirmative replies.

"Hey, when I requested a transfer from D.C., I never thought they'd send me off planet," Brandon Shale said as he fished his glasses out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm glad to be working with you again, Brandon," Clint said, realizing the young man didn't look intimidated as much as bewildered by the turn of events.

Clint offered a hand to Dr. Montoya who was slower to recover her balance than the rest. "I'm not sure why Fury sent you, Doc. Care to fill me in?"

"I won a bet, Agent Barton, and I forced the director's hand with a call to the World Council. So, I'm going to be observing and making suggestions when I feel it is necessary."

"I see." He assumed Nick was plenty pissed back at headquarters.

"At my request, Dr. Banner has come along to act as a mentor of sorts to your sister. He has personal experience dealing with power that can run amok."

Clint nodded. "Okay, I'm fine with all that just as long as you understand that I need all hands on deck for this. You can't stand around watching and making your little notes all the time."

Montoya studied him, looking annoyed, yet somewhat willing to see his side of things. "I'll pitch in," she agreed, "but I still outrank you, in a manner of speaking."

He held back the nasty remarks that came to mind. "We all answer to King Odin," Clint reminded her. "Since you're in his kingdom, I suggest you don't purposely give him more trouble than I have already."

Clint made the formal introductions to Heimdall then ordered the group to load up for the drive to the palace where Sif waited for them.

While Natasha gave a quick tour of the command center, Clint pulled Dr. Lloyd aside. "Loki is with Cami. He's got to be fighting fatigue pretty bad by now."

"I'll see what I can do for him and your sister," the doctor said. "I've got a good supply of medications, but we can request more if needed."

Clint thanked Dr. Lloyd and sent him with Sif to the healing room before jumping in with the others who were getting a run down of the intelligence situation from Natasha.

"I know paperwork is dull and not what some of you are used to—" Natasha was saying when the guys interrupted to reminded her that working for S.H.I.E.L.D. had more than prepared them for handling paperwork.

"I'm a scientist," Bruce said. "Reading and writing are pretty high on the list of necessary skills, believe me."

Coming from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Department of Resource Management in Washington D.C., Agent Shale was their most qualified person, aside from Loki and Cami, to handle the computer systems and the prioritization of the collected intel. He asked, "What's our timetable?"

"To get the reports in the computer? As soon as possible," Clint said. "We also need to assemble and install all of our equipment. So, we're going to start early in the morning."

"We could put in a couple of hours now," Kotter suggested.

"Nah. We're all going to get some rest." Clint gestured for them to follow him out to the corridor. "Everyone pay attention because, as you might have noticed, this castle is huge and you don't want to get lost between our assigned rooms and the command center."

* * *

Loki held one of the many handwritten reports from his father's inquisitors. He told himself that if he tried hard enough, he would eventually get something from it. He knew exhaustion would overpower him soon in this weak, mortal form. His eyes stung and twitched. His mind was cloudy. His body ached, yet he dreaded the forced return to Niflheim more than these discomforts.

He looked up, setting the parchment aside as Frigga approached the bench and sat beside him. She wrapped her arm around to pull him gently against her and rest his head on her shoulder like she had often done when he was a boy.

"I am not a child," he muttered loud enough for her to hear, but did not pull away. He appreciated the touch, even with the threat of her comfort pushing him closer to sleep.

"You will always be my child," Frigga stated with an air of finality.

A great swell of emotion arose in Loki's chest, and tears flooded his already irritated eyes. In his thoughts he cursed her for being sentimental when he was too tired to properly defend himself.

"Do not be afraid to rest," she said, her tone tender. "It was your father, not Cami, that helped you out of Niflheim that first time."

Loki realized she was correct.

"I wish to remain here," he said, breaking Frigga's embrace to look back at Cami wrapped in bandages with a light sheet covering her.

"Cami would not want you to push yourself so hard."

"She forgives me everything, should I deserve it or not," Loki said, rubbing at his face and wiping his tears.

Sif entered the room, followed by Dr. Lloyd. It took a few moments for Loki to reason out why Nick Fury sent his senior-most doctor to Asgard. Lloyd had the most experience with both Cami and himself and wasn't easily deterred by his fits of stubborn rebellion.

Dr. Lloyd checked Cami's vitals first, asking several questions about the remedies she had been given. He took notes on a computer he pulled from his medical kit and gave her injections for her elevated blood pressure and to help fight infection. Then the doctor moved to Loki, taking vitals. He also asked if Loki planned to sleep soon or if he wanted something to help wake him up.

"I want him to rest," Frigga insisted while Loki argued otherwise. "The king will wake him in the morning."

The doctor nodded, addressing Loki. "Then I strongly suggest you sleep."

Sif added her agreement to the debate, further outnumbering him, which made Loki grumble. Frigga got up from the padded bench, making room as she pulled off his jacket and gestured for him to lie down.

"I am not a child," Loki stated yet again with extra agitation in his tone.

The queen pushed him down, tugged off his shoes and spread a light blanket over him. "Then you understand the futility of arguing with me," she said with a sweet, yet also cunning, smile.

Loki wanted to make an issue of this treatment, tell her in no uncertain terms that he was a grown man in control of his own life, but couldn't produce the words necessary when in truth he felt that he had absolutely no control anymore. Others had been making his decisions for him for quite a while now. He pondered this fact as they left him, soon slipping into unconsciousness.

Hel and their constant audience of the dead waited for Loki on that same isolated hill where he always appeared. She scowled at him in a manner that forewarned of her anger.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling surprise and genuine concern.

His daughter offered a disapproving shake of her head. "You let her get hurt," she accused. "I thought you cared about her."

"It was an accident," Loki said, quick to go on the defensive. "But I suppose he didn't tell it that way, did he?"

"I sensed her bordering on death. I have not spoken with your double. Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Cami is a Sensitive with no training. Her power got away from her."

Hel seemed to understand the situation, though she did not calm. "Too old and yet so young. She is not much more than a child."

"You were debating politics and philosophy with the scholars before most children that age learned their letters. Like you, Cami has an enlightened mind, capable of great insight and understanding. You underestimate her."

Hel's response was bitter. "Do not compare me to your plaything."

Loki noted her apparent resentment. "You want me to protect her, yet not love her? Well, my dear, you do not get to tell me who to love. I care very deeply for Cami, but that doesn't lessen my love for you at all."

She appeared immune to his heartfelt comments, perhaps assuming he would lie to gain her favor. With an aggravated sigh, Hel said, "You are useless."

"Perhaps," Loki said. "The Bad Loki certainly thinks so."

"Bad Loki?" Hel chuckled. "Meaning you are _good_ in comparison? What silly ideas the humans have put into your head, Father."

Her attitude infuriated him. "I am _not_ like him!"

"He _is_ you. Just a part that was cut away, yet is still tethered by a thin line."

"I want him gone, out of all our lives."

Hel stared Loki down, her words smooth yet stinging. "Then you shouldn't have created him in your heart and allowed him to consume you so. You gave him life, nurturing his hate long before he was harvested by that sorceress."

Dumbfounded with the thoughts and emotions she stirred up in him, the effort to collect himself took considerable time. Even then, he didn't wish to speak more on the topic of his faults, especially with more important matters.

"We waste so much time," Loki said, forcing eye contact. "You want something, but refuse to tell me because you think I will not let you have it. Shouldn't that fact give you pause?"

She stiffened. Her good eye widened with her anger at his criticism. "Just play your part so I can get my reward."

"Hel, please? The double is only using you."

"I do not seek your counsel!"

Loki ceased his pleading as she glided away in the direction of her hall. In time she would calm and be more reasonable. At least, he hoped that would be the case. Her temperament had changed some in the last few centuries.

Waiting to be pulled out of Niflheim was unbearable with so much on his mind and no ability to take action. Finally, after a torturous eternity, Loki opened his eyes to see Odin's wizened features. The king's hand felt unusually warm against the side of his face. Loki caught a glimpse of his Jotun blue skin as he reached up to rub at the spot.

"Did you have to do that?" He realized his tone sounded ungrateful and looked down with a frown.

"Apparently, I did," Odin replied, seeming to ignore his son's poor mood.

The door to the healing room opened, urging Loki to shift back to his human form before the healers and Dr. Lloyd had crossed the threshold and could get a look at him. The group moved to Cami, setting out their supplies.

"Off to your duties," Odin ordered Loki. "Your teammates have eaten and are already hard at work."

Loki took the time to clean up, change and grab some food before reporting to the command center where he found their newest arrivals assembling more workstations, wiring electronics and sifting through papers.

Looking happy to see him, Clint asked Loki to assist Agent Shale and Dr. Banner with the document scanners, which were being troublesome. It took almost an hour to get all three scanners up and running. Then they started scanning the reports into the computers, using recognition software to efficiently convert the handwritten script into text files. Loki, Brandon and Bruce read through these digital documents, highlighting words and phrases that were deemed important for categorizing the information within the database. As they worked, they were effectively teaching the computers how to do the task for them in the future.

Everyone kept busy. Clint had pulled away Stott and Kotter to help him install the solar panels and run cables. When Sif showed up with the Warriors Three, Natasha had them help her unload more stuff from the truck, which thankfully kept them away from Loki for the most part.

At the end of the day, Odin made an appearance to get a progress report and officially meet the team.

"You guys have been working with the reports," Natasha said, looking between Loki, Brandon and Bruce. "What have we got so far?"

"Based on the observations of Odin's spies," Brandon said, "we've identified three main areas of concern. The incidents of violent deaths, disappearances and thefts of magical artifacts have risen significantly. We'll see how the trend holds as we work through the reports."

"Loki, what's your impression of the data?" Clint asked.

He would have preferred not to be put on the spot like that, but Loki tried to formulate an intelligent response. "It's really too soon to make judgments. We can't assume Bad Loki and Jahla are responsible for every instance or even what they do always correlates with their primary agenda. He is going to try to cause distraction as much as possible, and he can move about the realms quite easily now that he's mastered the use of shadow portals."

Stott asked, "So, if he's jumping around, how do we find their base of operations?"

"They are in the Jotunheim," Loki stated with confidence. "There are caves and tunnels running throughout the mountains surrounding the Jotun settlements. The openings are too small for the Jotun to explore very deeply. So, they are the perfect hiding place for Bad Loki and Jahla to watch their prey and make plans."

"If that is where Bad Loki kept you prisoner, why would he remain there when we can find him so easily?"

"The tunnels are numerous and he knows them far better than I do," Loki admitted. "They were careful to move me from my cage as little as possible."

"Didn't Cami say something about being taken to some ice caves?" Stott asked.

Natasha reminded them, "We haven't formally questioned Cami about any of this."

"There are many reasons for him to be killing people," Clint said, "but why would he take them?"

"Blood for Jahla's spells," Odin offered, "or possibly for information."

"We need a detailed list of who is missing," Clint decided, "and as much information about them as we can find out."

"That's not going to be simple," Loki said. "This is not Midgard where accessing a few databases reveals the entirety of a person's life like an open book."

"We'll have to use the resources at our disposal and do some legwork then."

Natasha inquired, "Your Majesty, do we have an estimated time of arrival for your spymaster?"

"I hoped he would be here by now. Rosner does not waste time. He will get here as soon as he is able."

Dr. Montoya spoke up. "Jahla and the Bad Loki have been at this a while. Why is it taking them so long to make a play against the Jotun? It is my understanding that they are both very powerful."

"The Jotun are not without defenses," Odin said. "They are giants, strong and resilient with heightened magical resistance. Some of them are spellcasters, like their queen, Farbauti. Their numbers alone make them a considerable foe."

"Is that why your army hasn't wiped them out?" Montoya inquired.

There was a brief, heavy silence before Odin answered. He spoke with respect and a hint of caution. "It is not my desire to cause suffering or death to the Jotun. The goal is to establish a lasting peace."

"Because of Loki?"

"No, not just because of my son."

Loki stood and turned toward the psychologist. He let his annoyance out as he spoke. "Everyone in this room might have knowledge of my Jotun ancestry, Doctor, but it is not a topic to be cast about at your whim. The people of Asgard fear the Jotun and will have less reason to trust their king and our mission here should that knowledge about me get out."

"You are quite sensitive on this point, I see," Montoya said, practically smirking.

"His argument is valid," Clint said firmly. "Do you have a point to your questions?"

"Yes," Montoya said, "are we going to try and warn the Jotun of this threat? If they're so formidable, they can help themselves."

"The Frost Giants don't trust Asgardians and have no reason to trust humans either," Loki said. "Stepping foot in their realm could be construed as an act of war. We would likely be attacked on sight and the last thing we need is bloodshed."

Odin said, "Of course we will make any safe effort to inform the Jotun of the danger. It is a matter that will have to be handled tactfully."

"Any other pressing questions before we call it a night?" Clint asked the group, sounding weary.

Volstagg raised his beefy hand, speaking when Clint nodded at him. "Do we all get to be Mischief Makers now?"

Loki bit back a smile, recognizing the excitement in the large man's eyes. Who would have thought Volstagg could become enthusiastic over something that wasn't related to food?

"Well..." Clint started and looked to Odin, who gave him a supportive nod. "Um, yeah. You guys, and Sif too, of course, are welcome to join. We might do things a little different than you're used to..."

Volstagg's smile widened on his broad features. He didn't need to hear anything more. "Wonderful! Let us celebrate in town. We can feast at any of the taverns," he suggested.

_There we go,_ Loki thought with amusement. _Now it's about food._

Natasha and Sif intercepted Loki when he tried to slip out to see Cami, dragging him along for the now mandatory team outing. Split between STAVs and horses, the group moved off the palace grounds through the gates and into the city streets, which were mostly empty at that hour.

They stopped at the closest tavern, taking over a cluster of tables near the back while the Warriors Three introduced the owner and the regulars to the Midgardians. Loki took a chair in the corner, quietly eating and watching the group. Fandral and Natasha were showing off their blades and sharing battle stories. Kotter and Stott produced a deck of cards, teaching Sif and Volstagg a Midgardian game they called Blackjack, using fruits, nuts and pastries off their plates for wagers, which encouraged Volstagg to actually pay attention to the rules. Hogun and Clint debated tracking techniques, and Dr. Lloyd, Bruce and Brandon talked while they tried various Asgardian dishes. Dr. Montoya circulated the room for a bit then brought her plate and drink to sit at Loki's small table. He assumed she would start a conversation, but her attention continued to shift between the people around them and rarely fell on him at all.

The atmosphere was lively for the most part, but Loki grew more restless and less interested in the team's interactions as time passed. How badly he wished for Cami's company, and soon she was the only thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5 - These are Troubled Times

**Chapter Five - These are Troubled Times**

* * *

Natasha had her own room next door, but for the second night in a row she crawled into bed with Clint. She snuggled close, tucking up against his side with her head resting on his shoulder and lightly scratched at his chest with her fingernails as the bedside candle reflected in her eyes.

"Do you think humans are ready for all this?" she asked, finally saying something after the stealthy entrance. "I mean, ready to be active members of the cosmos?"

"Probably not," Clint admitted. "Odin knows that the team is going to have to do some serious traveling and interacting if we're going to get the intel we need. With a culture shock of this magnitude, at least one of us is bound to stir up trouble in some way."

Natasha kept quiet, urging Clint to ask what was on her mind.

"This is magic and monsters all over again and we're still not trained for it. We're going to be on the front lines against a more powerful Loki. What if...?" Emotion flooded into her voice as she struggled to get the words out. "What if he actually succeeds at killing you, one of our friends, or all of us?"

To see genuine fear in the eyes of the highly disciplined Black Widow disturbed him.

Clint gathered her against his frame before kissing her forehead, temple and then earlobe. His hands slipped under the back of her sleep shirt, caressing and rubbing at her silken flesh with devoted tenderness and skill. She accepted his caresses and kisses, but didn't initiate anything herself. Clint didn't mind, because her warmth and smell were more than enough for him. He kept her close, kissing and kneading away her tension until she was limp and drowsy in his embrace. Then he carefully untangled from her long enough to scan the room one more time and blow out the candle.

In the morning Clint woke with a headache behind his eyes and to find Natasha had already slipped away. He climbed out from the light covers to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his brow. Headaches were becoming common for him now, at least one a day, it seemed. He thought he might need to have his eyes checked in case some change in his visual acuity was attributing to the problem.

_Oh geez,_ Clint thought. How degrading would it be if he had to start wearing contacts or glasses? He didn't think his ego could take the blow and would opt for surgery first if possible.

He got ready for the day and decided to visit Cami at the healing room. Dr. Lloyd had reported that Cami's burns already showed considerable improvement. Unfortunately, he and the healers had no guess as to when she would actually regain consciousness.

Loki was sleeping on a bench beside Cami when Clint arrived in the healing room. There were no healers around right then and only minimal light from the few braziers they'd left burning through the night and the soft golden glow off the pool of water at the room's center. Sif had told him that the water had magical properties and they used it for making medicines. As he recalled this fact, Clint patted down his pockets to find that he'd forgotten his painkillers back in his room.

Clint lowered himself to one knee at the pool's edge, wondering if it enhanced the body's natural healing ability or held a secret ingredient of its own. He slipped the tip of his fingers into the water, surprised to find it cool despite the warm, almost stuffy, temperature of the windowless room. He withdrew his fingers. Water ran down and dripped from his hand. On his skin, it didn't look any different than tap water.

He heard the door open and Odin offering a friendly greeting as he moved into the room. Clint crossed to stand by the king as he looked over the sleeping couple. "It's a good thing you're able to help Loki. I don't know what we'd do without him. He processed four times more reports yesterday than Brandon or Bruce. He's practically a machine when it comes to that stuff."

Odin nodded, looking deep in thought.

Clint decided from the king's reaction that his presence was interrupting. "I guess I'd better go find everyone. We've still got tons to do."

"Wait," the king muttered, shifting his gaze to Clint as he froze. Then Odin looked away, scanning the room as he turned. "Come out, Loki," he said with sternness. "I can feel you here."

Clint pulled his sidearm, taking in the room with its many shadows. With the rush of adrenaline that hit him in the next second came a stabbing pain and crushing pressure in his head which made him grimace and curse as it blurred his vision. He blinked hard and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"It was an innocent test to see how close I could get," Bad Loki's voice said from Clint's left, but when he turned that way he could see nothing through the blur, not even a hazy patch of color to distinguish a form from the tapestries or walls.

"Come out," Odin said again. "I'm in no mood for your tricks."

"Well, if you can't pinpoint me at this distance, I see no reason to comply. Did you ever imagine that I'd become powerful enough to elude the All-Father?"

"What can I say that will convince you to end all this madness?" Odin asked. "Have you no higher purpose than to cause pain and suffering everywhere you go? Can you gain no satisfaction otherwise?"

"Such eloquent words and profound questions," Bad Loki said in a tone that teetered on condescending. "I have no desire to ponder them. I simply do as I want, when I want and to whomever I want."

Clint continued to try to track him by sound alone, realizing that he wasn't just circling the room, but jumping from one side to the other randomly.

"This is not the attitude of a king's son, born to great power and entrusted to nurture and protect his people," Odin said, his voice a building rage.

"The irony of your words astounds me, being what I am. You have _him_, poor, weak, _good_ Loki, as your stolen son. Let him grovel for your forgiveness and serve the endless demands of the Asgardian people. I'll have none of it."

Clint kept shaking his head, blinking and wiping his eyes. He still could not make out the details of the room, but a quick flash of clarity showed him not what was before him, but outside the room. Natasha, Dan, Gary, Sif, Queen Frigga and a handful of palace guards ran down the corridor when the interior wall exploded, crushing and tearing into them with deadly force. The momentary glimpse distracted and perplexed then fleeted away, leaving Clint blinded again.

"If you will not see reason, then you leave me no choice," Odin warned, reverting back to an eerie calm. "For the good of the Nine Realms, I sacrifice myself to your destruction."

"No!" Clint screamed, overwhelmed with an urgent, undeniable providence. He threw himself toward the blur of gold and felt the impact as he collided with Odin's broader frame and the floor next. His senses caught the king's undignified growl of surprise, Bad Loki's laughter, a slight rush of air past his head, multiple footfalls in the corridor outside and the creak of the door as blurry forms invaded the room.

"Where's Loki?" Natasha yelled. "Was he here? Heimdall said he couldn't see into this room."

"He's gone," Odin said, sounding bewildered and cross all at once.

Clint tried to sit up, but his head swam with pain. He covered his face with his hands. Each rush of blood into his head made it feel like an inflating balloon.

"Clint," Kotter asked, "are you alright, man? Are you hurt?"

"No. Just—get the doc for me, okay? Hurry. My head feels like it's going to explode."

A confusing and debilitating disorientation came over him. He saw nothing. Sounds and smells hit his senses like mini sledge hammers, driving him mad. In time something cool and wet rested on his forehead. He felt the temporary squeeze of a blood pressure cuff on his arm and the terrible, piercing hiss it made as it deflated. There was a lot of sound, seemingly directed at him, but he could not discern the purpose of it, so he groaned and shook his head in return. Something small pinched the crook of his arm and gradually the pressure eased in his forehead and around his eyeballs.

The familiar-sounding voice of an older man drifted through the remaining chaos. "Sleep now, Agent Barton," it said with authority, issuing an order that Clint couldn't have defied if he'd wanted.

* * *

For hours the team worked on the inquisitor reports and compiling the missing persons list as Clint had requested the previous day. They kept their talking and distractions to a minimum until the queen arrived and insisted they pull themselves away to get a decent meal. She then reinforced this request by having servants deliver large trays of appetizing food directly to the command center.

"Walk with me," Natasha said, handing Loki a sandwich before grabbing one for herself and steering him toward the outer doors.

Loki didn't feel that hungry, but ate anyway as they strolled quietly toward the gardens. Loki assumed she would want to talk about Clint's situation, now that they'd discovered he was also a Sensitive.

Natasha spoke first, though she sounded less assured of herself. "Maybe we should have Odin intervene with Cami and Clint."

"Have him suppress their magic?"

"Yeah, before anything else happens."

"I suppose," Loki said, but he wasn't convinced he had the right to make that choice for either of them, or if that was what he really wanted.

"We care more about them than anyone else here," she continued, seeming to have read his mind. "Clint and I..." She struggled with the words, finally admitting as she looked away, "We're together now." Loki nodded, noting the change in her tone that hinted this information was to be considered a close-kept secret. When he didn't comment on her suggestion, she continued her argument. "Clint has a successful career in S.H.I.E.L.D. with plenty more years ahead of him. He doesn't need magic."

"I understand, but if a spirit mage could help him."

"No. I think you prefer that solution because you miss your own powers."

Loki gave a loud, irritated sigh. He wanted to believe his intentions were less selfish than that, but he wasn't sure what motivated him to disagree with her wishes.

He gazed into the sky to avoid her critical eyes, seeing dark clouds on the horizon above the West Forest. Then two dark, distant forms against the sky caught and held his attention. The two winged creatures were different in size, color and even species, yet flew side-by-side.

"Birds?" Natasha asked.

"No," he said with a knowing smile, "not just mere birds." He let out a loud whistle and held up his bent arm in front of him. "Put up your arm," he requested. "Let them land."

Natasha obeyed, but with visible worry.

Loki whistled again and the birds went into a controlled dive for several dozen feet evening out as they slowed. The larger of the two birds, a female great owl of white, brown and gold coloring, landed heavily on his arm. She screeched a greeting before leaning close to nuzzle the side of Loki's face.

The other bird, a female black and white hawk swooped in to perch upon Natasha's arm, tilting her head in thoughtful consideration while Natasha stared and admired.

"It is so good to see you," Loki told them, caressing the owl's feathers with his free hand.

The owl jumped away, transforming its body mid-fall so as to land upon humanoid feet. The hawk followed, also changing form. The sunlight shimmered upon their now long, golden hair and lit up their Elven features as the women offered Loki enthusiastic hugs.

"We were so pleased to hear you'd returned," Mitzi, the slightly taller of the two women said. Her tone sounded like she was smiling, yet Loki couldn't see her features with her face pressed up against his chest.

"It's been a while," he admitted, holding them tight.

"Shapeshifters," Natasha said, her eyes growing brighter with understanding.

"Yes, it's a talent that runs in their family. Mitzi and Diani are Rosner's twin daughters," Loki explained. "I don't see them very often, but I've known them since they were children."

"We've come for assistance," Diani said, her expression turning serious. "We were traveling through Alfheim with our father when we received the King's request. There are rumors of a spirit mage in the Zovodna Clan of the southern province. So, we headed there directly to investigate."

"We ran into a Jotun raiding party on the way," Mitzi added. "They tried to capture us. Father held them off while we escaped."

"Then you do not know his fate?"

Diani answered, "No, we came straight away through the secret passage you showed us in the Home Wood."

Loki called into his communicator for Heimdall, grateful that the gatekeeper had agreed to use the S.H.I.E.L.D. technology to interact with the team. "Rosner has been attacked by Jotun trespassing in Alfheim. Can you see him? Is he alive?"

After a long pause, Heimdall reported, "Rosner is in a Jotun village near the crossing into Alfheim. He is being held as a prisoner in their pit."

Loki shared this news with the others, suggesting they report the spymaster's capture to his father. Natasha activated her own communicator as they headed back for the palace. "Kotter, pull the team together in the command center for a briefing," she ordered. "We'll be right there."

The king waited with the team when Loki and Natasha arrived with the twins. After quick introductions, everyone was apprised of Rosner's situation and they began to discuss their options.

How effective is diplomacy going to be with these Jotun?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Likely not at all," Odin answered. "These particular Frost Giants are on the outskirts. They are used to being out from under Queen Farbauti's ruling thumb. At least with her, we could attempt to negotiate."

"Will you demand his release, your majesty?" Sif asked Odin.

"We do not know what has caused the Jotun to take these aggressive actions," the king said. "Perhaps it was a simple act of opportunity." He turned, setting his gaze on Dr. Montoya. "Any suggestions?"

The psychologist's eyes widened. Clearly she hadn't expected the question. "You're right. We need to find out their motivations. Is there anything they might need that we could offer as a trade for the spymaster?"

Odin paced and stroked his beard. "Nothing comes to mind. They are highly self-sufficient and used to taking anything they want."

Natasha asked, "Could we attempt a stealth option? A jailbreak?"

"If they catch us," Loki said, "the situation will become much worse. We must be cautious."

"Perhaps the Zovodna could give us information about these Jotun," Mitzi said. "They sometimes hunt in the Jotunheim."

"Zovodna embrace their connections to nature and animals more than some other clans," Loki said. "Politics are a fleeting concern for them at best. Even an appearance from the King of Asgard could vex more than impress them."

"While that's true," Odin said, "Asgard has had good relations with them in the past. If the Zovodna have a spirit mage in their village, then we do need to speak with their leader."

"Are we going big or small group for this?" Kotter asked. He eyed the twins with apparent interest. "I wouldn't mind a little _cultural exchange_ with the Elves."

Diani stared back at Kotter, studying his amused features as she appeared to ponder his words. There was no change in her own expression as she told him, "They will see us coming no matter how many we number. Zovodna are at home in their forest and protect their borders well."

Loki said, "I heard once that it is better to approach with your weapons visible rather than hidden."

"True," Mitzi said.

Diani concurred. "They don't like surprises."

"Sounds like the team might need a crash course in Zovodna etiquette," Natasha suggested. "I don't much like surprises either."

Odin gestured for everyone to find a seat or otherwise get comfortable for what could be a long briefing.

* * *

As Cami hung in limbo within the cold, shadowed hall of Niflheim her thoughts streamed along predictable paths. She had enough bad memories to fill volumes, but every dip she made into that pool of misery eventually led to something hopeful and happier like living with the Murphys, reuniting with Clint and meeting Loki.

_This is a test,_ Cami decided. _Hel wants to see if the loneliness will break me._

Hel had taken her from everyone she loved and needed, and as she thought about the people in her life, Cami came to the conclusion that either her brother and friends didn't know she was in Niflheim or they couldn't save her. This possibility sparked a small, yet powerful flame of purpose within her core. Instead of cringing away from the overpowering cold, Cami ventured in, clearing her mind and casting aside her uncertainty to explore the totality of the situation.

Cami soon discovered that the cold was comprised of the collective woes of innumerable souls. Loki had told her that people didn't come to Niflheim on purpose, yet so many spirits dwelled here, feeling lost, forgotten and, in some ways, cheated and angry. Cami could almost feel them as individuals: mothers, fathers, sons and daughters all without the comfort or promise of hope. It was heartbreaking.

A great force latched onto Cami, yanking her consciousness back through the dense cold into the hall. The Queen of the Underworld stood before her in a white, flowing gown, but without the hood and cloak to hide her shocking appearance. The firelight from the nearby brazier flickered on her skin, revealing every fine or grisly detail.

"What were you doing?"

Cami tried to muster up her anger and assimilate Hel's frightening expression at the same time. Finding words proved difficult, but she finally answered with a vehement, "I'm going back to my body as soon as I can figure out how."

Cami's mind seemed to shudder as a bright light overcame her then dimmed to more of a twilight gloom to reveal she was no longer in the hall surrounded by the serpents. In their place stood masses of decomposing corpses as far as she could see in every direction, all with their rotted faces turned toward her.

"You don't approve of my hall. Perhaps you will like this better. This is what my father sees every time I pull his soul here," Hel said from beside Cami. "This exact spot is where I put him on display for my subjects."

Cami searched the gazes of the nearest souls with trepidation, already sure that this was far worse than the snakes. "Why put Loki on display?"

"Tell me what you want from him first."

Cami caught the implied accusation. "Only his company."

Hel drifted a few yards away above the heads of the crowd. "He has been a wealthy, powerful and influential man in the past. Perhaps someday he will have that back."

"You think I care about that stuff, but I don't," Cami insisted, feeling unnerved by Hel's interrogation and the silent audience. "I like him the way he is right now."

"Strange, I almost believe you," Hel said, facing her again.

"Now answer my question. Why do you put him on display?"

"He likes attention."

"No, not really," Cami countered. "Perhaps in the past—"

"You think you know my father better than I do?"

"He's different now. I'm sure you'd see his kinder side if you weren't plotting against him with the Bad Loki and Jahla."

"I am serving my own interests. That does not mean I wish him ill will."

"And Bad Loki?"

"I care not about the double's plans."

Their discussion was getting them nowhere, which only added irritation to Cami's anxiety. She cast a long gaze around. "Why are they staring at me? Haven't they got something better to do?"

Hel laughed, her voice lively, warm and truly beautiful. Cami thought it might be a wonderful voice for singing since even her laughter was so melodic.

"I guess that was a dumb question," Cami said. The embarrassment was made worse by the fact that she couldn't walk away, hide her face or close her eyes against the onlookers.

With another sudden shudder, they were in the hall again, and the snakes returned to hiss and keep her company. "Why do they do that?" Cami asked next. She would be more frightened of them if she was inside her body and vulnerable to attack.

"When my father destroyed that serpent in Midgard, part of it went into you. They are drawn to that energy and the warmth of your living soul."

"The other snake seemed to like me. These just hiss," Cami complained.

A deep laugh rose up from the back of the hall. Hel turned, clearing Cami's line of sight enough to reveal Bad Loki standing at the mouth of a shadow portal. He strolled toward them with a playful grin. "Are you two bonding?"

Sounding irritated, Hel asked him, "What do you want now?"

"Do I need a reason to visit? I was just curious," he said. "Pulling Cami's soul here actually furthers you from your goal, doesn't it?"

"I thought your description of her attributes seemed a bit overstated. I merely took advantage of the opportunity to get a look at her myself."

_Interesting way to justify a kidnapping,_ Cami thought. _If stealing someone's soul counts as kidnapping._

"So, what do you think?" he prodded, appearing to sincerely want to hear Hel's opinion.

"She's flawed."

Cami felt both amused and offended by Hel's brief assessment and criticized, "Your idea of how to treat a guest is appalling."

Bad Loki returned to laughing. He'd come close enough to have to step over and around the piles of coiled serpents. "Now now, girls. Let us try to get along," he chided.

Hel stared at Cami, which was quite unsettling. Pointing in her general direction, Hel said, "Look into her essence. She is tainted."

"She _has_ been exposed to all sorts of magic recently," Bad Loki said, reaching Hel's side and leaning closer to examine Cami too. After a moment, he admitted, "I don't see anything."

"There's a ripple of foreign malevolence in her," Hel tried to explain to him.

Cami asked, "What does that mean?"

When Hel didn't respond, only continued to stare, Bad Loki repeated the same question.

"She's cursed."

"Oh that," he said, his concern dissipating. "It's only a stimulus to encourage the behaviors and results we want. It's relatively harmless."

Hel frowned at him. "_This_ is a curse of ruin and bad luck. I believe it is further unbalancing her magic. It would appear that Jahla means to kill her."

Bad Loki growled with a sudden, raging fervor that sent snakes slithering off in various directions. "That jealous, ungrateful witch!" he roared, then fell silent to take in deep breaths of air.

Cami looked between them, feeling fear once again smother what remained of her anger. "Can you remove the curse?" she asked Hel.

"My powers are limited against living souls," Hel said, slipping back into a somber calm. "It would be unwise for me to try something that complex without killing you first."

Before Cami really had time to react to Hel's deadpan comment, Loki interjected, "Let her return to her body in Asgard. Odin will try to help her. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about using her." He kicked a serpent off his boot before meeting her eyes again. Mild agitation laced his tone as he said, "It is a little late in the game to be swapping out pieces."

"Maybe you should worry about Jahla," Hel suggested, her gaze icy, "since it appears that she has no interest in helping fulfill your promise to me."

"I will," Bad Loki said turning for his portal, "but remember, my dear, we need Jahla if we're to do this."

Hel waited, looking back only to see the portal close after him.

"Why do you keep me here?" Cami asked, thinking she must sound quite pitiful. "Are you punishing me?"

"Perhaps it has nothing to do with you at all," Hel said. "Are you always so egocentric?"

"No," Cami answered, her voice withering. Hel did have an interesting point. She looked at this whole situation from only her own perspective. Hel had been trapped in Niflheim for numerous centuries. "You must hate it here."

Hel's gaze shifted from Cami to scan the hall. "This is my home," she stated simply, but the forced words lacked warmth or passion.

"I bet it's hard to appreciate a home that you can never leave or choose to come back to," said Cami, trying to balance her tone between being delicate and bold.

When Hel remained silent, Cami didn't push the point. What did she know about having a real home anyway? She had a bad feeling that she might never get out of the Underworld.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghosts and Visions

**Chapter Six - Ghosts and Visions**

* * *

Clint hadn't dreamed of his dad much in recent years and certainly not in such vivid detail. His dad looked just the way Clint remembered him, tall and strong with tired eyes from working so much overtime, features that always seemed to be smiling, and hair just starting to show gray around his temples. There was a younger version of Clint in the dream too, not nearly old enough to be considered a teen, but plenty tall enough to fool people who didn't know him. Father and son stood at the viewing window of a hospital nursery, staring down through the glass at a rosy-skinned newborn with pudgy features, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Whatcha think?" His dad asked, giving the young Clint a playful nudge. "Your baby sister is pretty cute, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Young Clint said, looking uncertain. "I would have settled for a dog or a new bike instead."

His dad laughed and mussed the kid's hair. "You'll grow to like her in time. Think of all the stuff you'll get to teach her; and she's going to worship the ground you walk on, Son."

The scene went dark as a chill washed over Clint, stealing away the lingering warmth of the moment with his dad. After a brief wait, his surroundings brightened enough to reveal he was now inside a large stone building. Strange, smoky snakes collected by the dozens around a hovering white form of radiant energy. Clint found himself moving toward the form, overcome with a strong curiosity that gave way to shock when he recognized his sister's features, nearly washed out by the light she gave off. Then her terrified, disembodied voice called out, pleading for someone to rescue her.

Again the scene changed, going dark before switching to something new. This time he stood in what looked very similar to the Mischief Maker's suite back on the helicarrier. The furniture and carpet were different, but the layout was exactly the same. A man with short, brown hair sat in front of him on a couch facing the opposite direction. Clint stepped up and to the side, soon recognizing his own build. A pair of dark sunglasses partly hid this Clint's features. He wore a black, yet unmarked uniform. A voice recited a mission report from a compact computer he was holding in his hand.

The lock released on the suite door, followed by Natasha's familiar voice calling out, "We're home."

"How was Asgard?" the seated Clint asked, turning his head ever so slightly and pausing the audio playback on the computer.

"Beautiful as always."

The sound of short, rushing strides crossed the carpet, then a small boy, probably only three years old, came around the side of the couch and hurled himself into the other Clint's lap, causing him to groan as he feigned being hurt. "Geez, you weigh a ton. What have they been feeding you in the Realm Eternal?"

"Daddy," the boy said with bright and expressive blue-green eyes, "Untle For gived me a pony. A blat one."

"Black? Wow, kiddo. That's so cool," his father said with a wide grin. "Where are we going to keep a horse?"

Natasha walked up, tossing her jacket over the back of the nearby armchair. Her hair was longer and she wore casual civilian clothes. "The horse is going to stay in Odin's stable," she answered, sounding weary. "Hey," she said to the boy, "take your bag in your room for me."

The boy climbed down, dashing off to follow the request and disappeared into the center room on the right side.

Natasha eased onto the couch. "Everyone missed you, especially Cami."

"I wasn't up to making an appearance this time. Maybe for her birthday." Natasha frowned, but he didn't seem to notice or perhaps chose not to react. He asked with concern, "You had them test him again, right?"

"Yeah. No symptoms."

"Good."

"Have you seen anything you want to share with me?" she asked, tapping his forehead above the bridge of the sunglasses.

He sought out her hand to hold within his own. "No—except you're mighty beautiful."

"Past, present or future me?"

"All of you," he said, kissing her hand.

The dream faded into black.

Clint woke when he felt a firm squeeze at his shoulder. With some effort his eyes focused on the queen. Clint felt both elated that his eyesight had returned and discouraged by the dull ache in his head.

"How are you feeling?" Frigga asked.

He slipped his legs off the bench to sit up. Again the task required more effort than usual as his head didn't appear to like the motion. "Not so great."

"Tell me what you've figured out," Frigga said, handing him a plate of food. "I'll try to fill in the rest."

Clint took the chance to eat some while he thought over what he should say. Part of him wanted to get angry with her and make all sorts of spiteful accusations about how Asgard's royal family had screwed up his and Cami's lives; but when he looked at Queen Frigga, he saw her sincere concern and willingness to help. He knew he would have to find some other target for his frustration than the mother of two of his close friends.

Since they were alone, aside from Cami, Clint decided not to let his discomfort stop him from getting the issue out on the table. "When Odin said he was going to destroy himself to take out the Bad Loki, my vision was all blurred, yet I saw the hallway outside this room in my mind. You, Natasha and some of the others were running to assist us when an explosion took out that wall." Clint pointed across the room to the wall with the entry. "People were hurt. Badly hurt. I think some even died."

"Odin was bluffing," the queen said. "He hoped to lure the double closer with the threat of killing Cami and Loki along with himself. Perhaps something would have gone wrong with his plan, and that result is what you saw."

"Like a psychic vision?"

She nodded.

"Can dreams also be visions?"

"They won't always be," she said with a knowing look. "It can take time to learn the difference."

"I take it you see things too."

"All my life. Seers are rare; and the power of providence is perhaps the most addictive and destructive use of magic. I have seen and shared things with others that I wish I had not. The lives of so many can be affected by how individuals choose to use their knowledge. We can actually cause something to happen by the actions we take in trying to stop it."

Her insights were not comforting, but Clint appreciated her candor. "Should I tell you what I saw in my dream?"

"If you would like."

He told her of the scene in the hospital first since the dream started there. Frigga listened so intently to his every word, that Clint found it quite easy to talk with her. "I guess the hospital stuff was probably more of a memory," he concluded.

"Sometimes it is good to be reminded. The past is where we learn our most valuable lessons."

Clint would have brooded this insight over for a while if she hadn't been waiting for him to go on. "After that I was in a large, stone building. It was very old and there were these snakes that looked like they were made out of smoke or mist or something like that."

"The shadow serpents of Niflheim," the queen suggested.

"Niflheim," Clint repeated, his mind considering. "I saw Cami there, only she was white and luminous like my people would think of an angel. She was really frightened and calling for help because she was trapped."

Frigga got up and moved to sit at Cami's side, placing one hand on her forehead and the other upon her upper chest. Her eyes closed, body tensing as she concentrated. Clint abandoned his plate and stepped over too.

Frigga turned pale before his eyes. "I think Cami's soul has been removed from her body."

"Completely removed?!"

"Not quite, obviously, or she'd be dead." Frigga pointed toward a pile of fresh linens and blankets. "Bring one of those heavier blankets over."

Clint retrieved a blanket, his mind filling with questions. "Are we taking her somewhere?"

"Yes. We're going to Niflheim."

Clint reached for his communicator, but stopped short of activating it when Frigga flashed him a look of warning.

"This is something you and I alone are going to do. Hel is very displeased with the king and her father. I will talk to her." Frigga wrapped Cami in the blanket, picking her up like a weightless, life-sized rag doll. "You will need your bow and a warm coat."

Clint had rushed off on unauthorized missions before, but none of those instances compared to the prospect of realm hopping with the Queen of Asgard to infiltrate the Underworld. "I kinda doubt I can hurt a half-dead goddess with an arrow. Even Loki caught one I fired at him once."

"Hel's strength is her intellect. Her physical body can be injured; and she knows it. The bow will only be for a deterrent unless things go badly."

"My main bow is in the command center. My backup is in my room."

Frigga urged him to take the lead, but avoid as many servants as possible. "We will get the bow from your room then continue to the stables. Undoubtedly, someone will see us, but your team is distracted at the moment and we just might get away if we hurry."

By the time they reached the stables, at least a dozen servants and guards had given them curious looks or come right out and asked if they needed assistance. Frigga handled these interactions with a quick wit that allowed them to keep moving.

"Is that charm of yours going to work on Heimdall?"

"We're not taking the bifrost," the queen said, rushing up to the largest stall where Odin's horse Sleipnir was stabled. "Can you saddle and bridle a horse?"

"Yeah, I spent every summer at my grandparents' ranch until they passed away." Clint opened the gate and stepped into the stall, taking in the massive eight-legged creature.

"Sleipnir," Frigga called to the horse, "we need your help."

The horse walked over to her, offering a quick nuzzle then seemed to take interest in Cami cradled in her arms.

While the horse was distracted, Clint took the opportunity to put the sizable saddle on him. Then the horse turned, lowering his head when he approached with the bridle, quickening the application process. "Good boy," Clint said, patting Sleipnir's nose.

Frigga gave Cami to Clint while she climbed up on the horse, then took her back while he mounted in front of her and took the reins.

"Hold on tight," the queen said to Clint, then spoke directly to the horse. "Take us to Niflheim, Sleipnir. Take us to Hel."

The horse walked into the center aisle of the stables, turned and then took off at a speed unlike anything Clint had experienced from a dead start before. He gripped the reins and clung with his legs to keep from falling as they sped across the grass. To his amazement, they began to lift into the air. He dared to peek as the ground fell away, watching the horse's broad hooves land and push forward as if the air were solid.

"Holy shit," Clint said with fearful exhilaration as the colors of the sky melted away to the black of space. He enjoyed the nerve-racking ride past worlds and astral phenomena beyond what he knew he would be able to describe later as it all seemed to flash by them so fast.

As they approached Niflheim, it looked as gray and lifeless as a rock partially hidden beneath dark clouds. Frigga warned him about the wall of energy surrounding the realm right before they passed through. A wave of magic swept over them, causing a subtle tingling on Clint's flesh that lingered like a persistent itch as Sleipnir continued to descend upon the nightmare that was the Underworld.

To Clint's horror, the dead milled about like mindless sheep upon the endless landscape of rock, snow and ice. Decay had stolen their unique features, leaving each as unidentifiable as the next. "My God," he said, too overwhelmed with instant fear, despair and the fierce bite of the frigid air on his hands and face to put more of his thoughts or emotions into words. He forced these distractions aside as his training had taught him to do.

After a gradual descent, Sleipnir's hooves met ground once again. He slowed his speed as they approached a single stone structure.

"This is the Hall of Justice," Frigga told Clint.

"Why is it called that?"

"As the queen of the realm, it is Hel's duty to judge the deeds of each soul that comes to Niflheim then decide which existence that soul will have through eternity. Niflheim has multiple levels of paradise and torment for Hel to choose from."

"So, these are the sinners?" Clint asked. "They don't get to go to some version of paradise?"

"Actually, these souls await their judgments. Many have dwelled here for centuries, but Hel refuses to judge them." They reached the hall and came to a halt at the large double doors. "Stay close to Sleipnir," Frigga said, sliding down from the saddle, still clutching Cami against her. "We will not be able to leave if we become separated from him."

Clint dismounted as well. He patted the horse's neck. "You'll make sure we get out of here, right?" He relied on Odin's word that Sleipnir was smart enough to understand him. So, it was a relief when Sleipnir's head lifted then lowered in a recognizable nod of agreement.

Clint pushed open one of the large, yet relatively lightweight doors. The air that wafted from the opening smelled to him like an old musty tomb. Frigga led the way in. Clint and Sleipnir stayed just a few strides behind her. Snakes littered the floor and crawled up the stone around them, but most amassed at the far end of the hall around Cami's brilliant spirit and a tall woman in white with long, dark hair who turned to reveal herself.

Though he knew what to expect, Clint decided that a simple description wasn't nearly good enough to prepare a person for their first meeting with the Queen of the Underworld. Hel was terrifying in appearance, even for Clint, who had a strange fondness for zombie movies. The initial shock of her half-decaying form was hard to manage, but Clint jammed it away inside, determined to be the dependable soldier for Queen Frigga, who looked stately and unaffected.

Hel said, "I haven't seen you in ages, Grandmother. You look well."

"As do you."

Mindful of the snakes, Clint moved out of Sleipnir's shadow to stand closer to Frigga where he could be seen. Hel watched his approach, her gaze drifting between his bow and features.

"You brought an assassin into my hall," Hel said with a wicked, split smile. "How interesting."

The eyes of Cami's spirit also watched Clint. "Be careful," she warned.

"I do not know you," Hel said to Clint, "but I sense..." Her gaze lowered and head moved just a fraction of a turn back toward Cami.

"Yeah," Clint said with a touch of boastfulness and implied threat, "I'm her overprotective and easily agitated big brother."

Again Hel smiled.

Clint wondered if she'd still be smiling if he drew his bow.

Shifting her hold on the bundled body, Frigga pulled back the edge of the blanket to reveal Cami's burn-scarred face. "We have come for her soul."

Hel took in the body before glancing back at Cami's spirit. "We'll have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Clint asked, looking between them.

"I have been cursed with bad luck."

"Jahla did it to upset her magic," Hel explained. "If I restore her, the curse could kill her."

"Are you saying you did this to save her life?" Clint asked, thinking that no child of the God of Mischief should be trusted.

"No," Hel said.

"Then why?" Frigga asked.

"Because I could."

"Bad Loki has been telling her about me," Cami told them. "She said she was curious; and I think she's feeling lonely."

Hel chuckled, scoffed and shook her head. "Humans are so quick to jump to conclusions. I have many souls in my kingdom."

"When is the last time you spoke to any of them?" Frigga challenged. "You are negligent in your duties as queen."

"Niflheim is my realm." Hel insisted bitterly, "No one cares what happens here."

"Did you think you could do this and not get a response from Asgard? You have taken a soul that does not belong to you. Restore her," Frigga said, her tone authoritative.

"And if I won't?"

Clint kept his look menacing as he pulled the bow off his shoulder. He reached back, gripping an arrow in the quiver.

Hel showed little concern, but after some time spent evaluating Clint's decisive stance, she said, "Very well."

Hawkeye expected the Queen of the Underworld to produce some amazing magical effect, but Cami's spirit simply dimmed then was gone. Frigga stared with desperation at Cami's features, adding to Clint's own worry until Cami's eyes shifted beneath her lids then opened.

The snakes started toward them. Clint readied an arrow and aimed at Hel. "Keep your pests back!" he demanded.

Hel made a casual wave of her arm; and the serpents scattered for the far walls of the hall.

Clint felt Sleipnir nudge his back. He wondered if it was a gentle warning or a suggestion that it was time to go. He slipped the arrow back in his quiver and shouldered his bow in time to receive the wincing Cami from Frigga, who approached Hel, reaching out as if to gather her in an embrace.

"Don't bother," Hel said as she stepped away.

Frigga stiffened, dropping her arms. "Have you a message for Odin or your father?"

Hel looked to Sleipnir; and the horse moved forward to nuzzle her hands and face. She placed a kiss on his nose then wrapped her arms around his thick neck, holding on to him. "Tell my brothers that I miss them," she said, then withdrew, stepping into a mist that inexplicably flooded the hall.

"See?" Cami said to Clint, looking sorrowful.

"Yeah, I see," he said. A fierce spark of emotion burned in his chest as he held Cami a little tighter; and that discomfort failed to abate until they rode unchallenged out of Niflheim.


	7. Chapter 7 - On to Alfheim

**Chapter Seven - On to Alfheim**

* * *

Natasha stared off across the palace grounds while she mulled over all that Clint had shared about Hel, Niflheim and his recent visions. Though mindful that the team prepared to leave for the realm of the Light Elves, Clint didn't want to rush her.

"Tell me what he looked like," she requested, her eyes softening.

_The boy. That's where her mind has fixated._

"He had light brown hair and some freckles. His eyes were blue-green like mine." Clint gave a shrug. "I don't know. He was little—and the cutest thing I've ever seen."

This comment made Natasha smile. "Maybe you shouldn't come with us to Alfheim."

He tried not to be annoyed by her concern as she'd have both his and the team's welfare in mind. There was always the integrity of the mission to consider, but he wasn't going to stay behind. "I'm fine," Clint insisted, choosing not to mention that he'd taken more painkillers for his latest headache since it would only worry her. "We need as many drivers and soldiers as we can get."

"No, you are not fine."

Clint gripped Natasha at the hips, pulling her close. "I'm touched that you're so worried about me, but you know I'm a terrible patient. Leaving me here in the healing room just isn't gonna happen."

She stepped out of his reach. "You're going to end up blind."

"We don't know that for sure."

"The dark glasses, reports read over the computer—it seemed pretty clear to me. Frigga warned you that this power will be addictive. Have Odin take it away now before you can't help yourself."

"I will, but not yet. If I can get a handle on it, even for a little while, it could be the advantage we need against Jahla and Bad Loki."

Natasha studied him with worried, conflicted eyes. "Clint, your sister nearly died because of her power. Don't take the risk."

"I'm coming. So, please tell me how we're going to work this out?"

"You could try not being a stubborn jerk."

He showed his irritation for only a moment, not wanting to continue the argument. If Natasha felt the need to point out his behavior, Clint knew to take heed. "I'll work on that," he promised. "Come on."

They headed back into the command center to find that Sif and the spymaster's daughters had returned. "We found a shopkeeper who had the festival necklaces," Sif reported, holding up a handful of colorful, metal charms.

"Gather round guys," Clint called out, demanding everyone's attention from their current tasks.

Natasha asked, "You're sure the Zovodna are going to know what these mean?"

"Yes," Diani assured her. "These necklaces are commonly worn at large events to identify people."

Sif sorted out two golden sun tokens and handed one each to Lloyd and Montoya. "It is the symbol for sages and healers." Next she passed out rectangular charms of dark blue with an x shape in the center to nearly everyone else who fell solely into the warrior category. Diani and Mitzi slipped on their own red triangular charms then offered the same to Loki and Bruce.

"I'm not so sure I should be wearing a shapeshifter charm," Loki whispered with unease to Clint.

"You agreed we should be completely honest to avoid misunderstandings," Clint said. "The twins know you lost your abilities and still didn't ask. Maybe the Zovodna won't either."

Clint examined his mage charm with interest. It was a purple circle with swirling designs inside. In that moment, he thought he must be feeling the same uncertainty Loki did.

"We're down a STAV without Cami to drive," Stott pointed out. "We don't have enough seats for this many and the cargo trailer isn't designed to comfortably carry passengers."

Natasha jumped in to organize things. "Banner, Shale and Montoya will remain here with Cami to handle her debriefing, monitor the command center and keep S.H.I.E.L.D. informed as necessary."

"Mitzi and I can fly," Diani offered. "It will be easier for us to scout ahead that way."

Sif handed a purple mage charm to Bruce. "It's for Cami. If we can speak with the spirit mage, she might need it."

Bruce nodded and pocketed the necklace.

King Odin stood near the door to the corridor, preparing to leave on his own business. "Heimdall will keep me apprised of your progress," he said. "I wish you luck."

The group grabbed their gear, loaded up and drove out to the bifrost where Instead of making alternating trips to get everyone and the vehicles to Alfheim, Kotter talked Clint into transporting occupied vehicles, which resulted in no injuries or equipment damage, just some unsettled nerves.

"Eyes and ears alert," Clint said through the open comm line as the silver vehicles started across the grasslands of the southern province of Alfheim. "Save your fuel. Run off the batteries for now and get your displays up."

"I'm attempting to track heat signatures," Stott said. "It's hot out there."

"The temperature isn't much hotter than Arizona," Kotter pointed out. "The instruments can handle it. They just need to recalibrate after being in Asgard."

"On solar power we're gonna max out at about sixty miles an hour," Clint commented as he caught up with Loki who was leading. "How far do we need to go to reach this village?"

"Not quite that far, but we don't want to outrun Diani and Mitzi," Loki said. "I don't suggest speeding up until we reach the edge of the grasslands."

The group settled into the long drive with Sif and the Warriors Three filling the time with humorous stories of their past journeys into Alfheim. Then Loki broke into the line to report their destination was ahead and the twins were circling.

"We've got a few heat signatures beyond the tree line," Stott reported.

"Okay. Let's park 'em," Clint said. "It's time to get serious and remember our manners."

The group unloaded their gear as they climbed out of the STAVs, making sure that all safety measures were in place before laying everything out on the ground in front of them. This was to be a show of good faith and attempted transparency, which, according to the twins, would win them points with the Zovodna.

The twins swooped in, shifting from their bird forms to join the group. "They will watch us for a while," Mitzi said, scanning the trees.

"Alright," Clint said, shrugging to the team. "Let's get comfortable." Only about a half hour passed, but with the humidity and sunlight directly on them, time seemed to drag on. They were sharing canteens of water when Clint noticed movement at the tree line. "Hey, we're on."

Everyone's gaze shifted toward the forest to see a group equal in size to their own striding from the shadows and concealment of the trees. The Elves wore minimal leather garments. their tanned, bared skin marked with natural colored paints for camouflage. Each held out their weapons, which consisted mainly of knives and bows, so they could be seen.

"Everyone stand slowly," Diani told them. "Step back from our weapons."

Clint tried to be calm as he followed these instructions. He dropped the canteen in his hand beside his bow and quiver before backing away. He noted Natasha's brave expression on his left. To his right, Loki didn't look as confident.

One of the Elves, a tall and lean man with two white and brown striped feathers tied into his long hair, started to speak while he was at quite a distance, but still moving forward. His language sounded strange and his words authoritative.

"He wants to know who the group leader is," Diani said.

"Clint is the leader," Natasha replied.

Diani passed this information along as Clint took a slight step forward.

A long exchange followed with Diani speaking to the Zovodna and Mitzi translating for those in Clint's group who didn't understand. A cautious explanation of who they were, where they came from and what they wanted was offered amid questions, inspections of their gear and lots of critical looks from the Elves.

"What?" Clint asked Loki when he tensed in response to Diani saying his name. Similar surprised reactions arose from Sif and the Warriors Three. Hawkeye looked between them for an explanation, repeating, "What?"

When Loki didn't respond, Sif said, "Diani told them that Loki and Cami are to be married."

Mitzi leaned in, her fair brow furrowing. "The king's messenger told us the news."

Clint confronted Loki. "You two are engaged?! Since when?"

"That is a rumor," Loki said with slight desperation and obvious discomfort to have the entire team staring at him.

Clint tried to clarify. "Then you're _not_ engaged?"

Before Loki could answer, the Elf with the feathers stepped closer. He spoke in a harsh tone, gesturing between Clint and Loki.

Mitzi said, "He wants to know what you two are saying."

Clint answered in a bit of a huff, "He didn't tell me anything about an engagement. So, I'm trying to decide if I should forgive or shoot him."

Loki frowned, releasing a soft sigh of aggravation as Diani translated.

The Elves studied Clint and Loki in turn before breaking out in smiles and chuckles. The Elf with the feathers found the interaction quite amusing and let the group know that they would be allowed to enter the village to speak with their leader, Saizon.

Relieved with the decision and eager to move on with their mission, Clint let Loki walk away without further discussion.

Driving through the dense forest proved a little tricky—even with the Specialized Terrain Assault Vehicles—because they didn't want to carelessly tear up the terrain. Since their displays warned them of obstructions and severe changes in the path ahead, options for safe passage were found and navigated. Some of the Zovodna rushed ahead to inform the village of their arrival while others actually rode along to get an up-close view of the technology. Either way, those who traveled in on foot made somewhat quicker progress.

Trawick, otherwise known as the Elf with the two feathers, chose to ride in with Clint and gave an impressed smile once they parked and climbed out. He carried a wooden bow and hand-stitched leather quiver and insisted through his hand signals that Clint should bring his own bow along.

"So far so good," Natasha said to Clint as they met up again for the last few strides into the village proper past huts made of mud, grass, branches and logs.

Clint cast a severe look over his shoulder at Loki.

"Don't get all bent out of shape," Natasha advised, touching his forearm. "I'm sure Cami would have told us if he'd proposed."

Numerous Elves had packed into the village center by the time the team filtered in with their guides. Trawick introduced them to the clan's leader, Saizon, who appeared quite elderly in appearance. To Clint's relief, Saizon spoke the Common tongue of the realms.

"My warriors have told me of your need," Saizon said after quick introductions. He called into the crowd, gesturing for two of his people to come closer. "This is Jorn, our spirit healer, and his mate Mahlora, who can make blood magics. They will try to help you and your sister."

Natasha stood at Clint's side. He could tell her mind was at work, evaluating the coincidence of finding both a spirit and blood mage among the Zovodna.

"Thank you," Clint said. "We are mighty appreciative."

"We have never met anyone from Midgard." Saizon sounded pleased as he said, "Your group has been respectful of our ways; and we will not turn away new friends. My people will prepare a celebration in your honor."

Clint was willing to pursue a friendship with the Zovodna. In his opinion, Earth could use as many allies as possible in the nine realms.

"We should send for Cami," Sif suggested to Clint and Natasha. "With haste, she can get here before nightfall."

Loki insisted that he be the one to return to Asgard to fetch her, but Clint did not agree. Queen Frigga had made it clear that both Clint and Loki should stay away from Cami because they might trigger another incident with her cursed magic.

"Then I will go after Lady Camille," Mitzi volunteered. "I can carry her swiftly in my horse form."

Clint and Natasha agreed that Mitzi would go, the one stipulation being that Cami would report in on a comm once they were in range. With a nod of agreement, Mitzi sprinted out of the village and took to the air as a hawk just before she got out of Clint's range of sight.

"Heimdall, if you can hear me," Clint said, looking up into the canopy created by the trees that significantly helped to block the sunshine. "Mitzi is coming for Cami. The Zovodna are going to try to help."

Natasha and Dr. Lloyd followed as Jorn and Mahlora led Clint to their hut. The couple were older members of the clan and spoke some Common. So, between them, they could understand most of Clint's concerns and answers as they asked questions.

Jorn put his hand in the center of Clint's chest, but Mahlora stared with great focus into his eyes. "In Midgard," Jorn said, "the people do not live long. Yes?"

"Well," Clint said, feeling oddly offended by the question, "we're kinda used to it. Some people can live as long as a century, but most don't."

Jorn asked, "How many years are you?"

"Thirty-two."

"His eyes hurt," Mahlora said, and then continued in a rapid flood of Elven words to Jorn.

Clint asked, "What about my eyes?"

"She says your magic is too strong and wild. It has damaged your eyes," Jorn said. "The more you use the power, the more damage will be done."

Natasha shot him a critical look from where she stood off to the side.

"The visions just happen. I don't have any control over them."

Mahlora nodded, looking grim.

Dr. Lloyd asked, "Is there a way to repair and stop further damage to his eyes?"

The couple collaborated in their native tongue, leaving Clint to worry as their tones hinted at the gravity of the situation. Jorn answered, "We do not know. We can try to fix the damage and focus his power more."

Mahlora pulled a knife from her belongings. "I need blood." She pointed to Natasha, asking Clint, "Use her?"

"No." Clint stepped in front of Natasha who looked a little disconcerted. "Just use mine."

Dr. Lloyd eyed the situation, looking perplexed. "Is the knife needed? I can draw blood and cause far less injury."

"The blood blade is magic," Jorn explained. "It will make the spell stronger."

"Whatever," Clint said. The longer they delayed this, the more time he had to think, worry and doubt. He did as they asked, lying down on the woven mat indicated.

Dr. Lloyd gripped his med kit, looking alert as the Elves knelt down beside Clint.

"What are you going to do to him?" Natasha asked, also getting down.

"Only what is needed," Jorn promised. Then Mahlora leaned close to start the first cut on Clint's forehead.

* * *

It had been hours since Cami returned from Niflheim and the team left for Alfheim. After informing her of Clint's condition and the team's mission, Bruce and Dr. Montoya subjected her to their own version of good cop/bad cop while they debriefed her about the events between Bad Loki's attack on her at the helicarrier and the rescue from Hel in the Underworld. Cami endured the stress and blow to her confidence as long as she could, but finally broke into silent tears when Dr. Montoya gave her yet another critical, disappointed glare and scribbled fervently in her notebook.

Frigga remained through the questioning, administering Cami's burn treatments first then working on her singed hair. The bottom foot or so had been too badly damaged and required cutting.

"Let her be," the queen said, coming to Cami's rescue. "She has had enough."

Dr. Banner rose from the bench. "Sorry. We needed this information. There are motivations and clues in these interactions you've had."

Montoya scratched away at her notes. Cami asked her, "Is this the last nail in my career's coffin?"

The psychologist shifted forward, clasping her hands in front of her. "If I was investigating you specifically, Miss Barton, I wouldn't have been nearly this nice. Yes, you might be done with S.H.I.E.L.D. by the time this all settles, but for now, you are a valued member of the team."

_Gee thanks,_ Cami thought, feeling much too upset to take any comfort from the psychologist's brutal honesty. She considered Bruce before asking, "Did Fury send you to beat the crap out of Bad Loki?"

Bruce looked away as an embarrassed smile contorted his mouth. "No, nothing like that?" he said with a guilty chuckle.

"I asked Dr. Banner to come here for you," Montoya said. "I think he understands what you're going through much better than the rest of us."

"Oh." Cami was intrigued.

"We'll take a break," Bruce said. "Then we'll talk alone, if that's alright?"

Cami sniffled and gave him a sort of nod/shrug. Luckily, he had been the nicer of the two interrogators or she wouldn't have agreed to one-on-one time with him at all.

The queen wrapped Cami in her blanket. "Let's get you out of this stuffy room for a bit." She led her out of the healing room and through the castle to her own suite. From there, they continued into the unoccupied bedroom that her sons had shared as small children. Despite her pain and the lingering chill of the Underworld that seemed to have permanently settled into the folds of her blanket, Cami forgot her troubles for a time and took in the room with eager fascination.

Two small canopy beds, one with medium blue curtains and blankets and the other with emerald green, took up one side of the room. Cami enjoyed the vibrant colors and studied with delight the scenes of stout warriors, larger-than-life monsters and whimsical, fairytale creatures carved and painted on the furniture. A soft rug covered the main section of the open floor. Two wooden rocking horses stood along the opposite wall beside a short table with matching chairs, a sturdy bookshelf and trunks overflowing with impressive handcrafted toys.

Cami imagined two boys, one fair-haired and the other dark, stretching out on the rug to play together. It was a heartwarming but contrived scene that didn't satisfy or cheer her as much as she'd intended. She'd thought that she shouldn't ask questions about Loki, but Cami realized there were things about him that she wanted to know; and Frigga was a more credible source than most.

Of course, Frigga's sudden desire to bring her here couldn't be coincidental.

"What was Loki like as a child?" Cami asked, approaching the green bed.

"Often quiet, contemplative, curious and somewhat softhearted," Frigga said. "Loki liked books, puzzles, riddles and anything he could build with."

"I can believe that about him."

She eased onto the bed as the queen came over to sit in a rocking chair between the beds. Frigga told Cami, "When I read stories to the boys at night, Loki would fight to stay awake, knowing I would keep reading until he fell asleep."

"He was very different from Thor, I imagine."

Frigga shook her head with affectionate exasperation. "Thor was demanding, loud, rambunctious, energetic and destructive. I can't recall the number of times we had to fix something in here because Thor had been pretending to fight Frost Giants, Fire Demons or the like."

Cami climbed off the small bed when she spotted a free standing mirror in the far corner. She crossed to it to inspect her scarred features and blunt bob hairstyle for the first time. Her chest constricted at the sight and within seconds she started to cry again.

Frigga joined her at the mirror. "The scars will heal." She touched Cami's head, running her fingers through the short locks. "In time, your hair will grow back strong and even more beautiful."

Failing to contain her emotions, Cami asked with a soft, downhearted sob, "How can I be this vain? I should be glad I'm alive."

"Do not be so hard on yourself," the queen said. "You have been through quite an ordeal."

Cami's thoughts turned to Hel, only half alive and trapped in Niflheim. She tried to tell herself that she didn't have the right to carry on so when there were others with much worse circumstances.

"Are Clint and I going to be alright?"

Frigga managed to maintain her calm, comforting tone. "It's a complicated situation."

With a nod, Cami accepted the vagueness of her answer as proof that the queen didn't make promises lightly.

Cami napped on the little green bed until Bruce arrived for their chat, which Cami found enlightening because he let her ask him questions and didn't appear to hold anything back about his true feelings for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and the life he was forced to leave behind. In turn, he asked her some pretty personal questions too, but conveyed such trustworthiness that Cami believed her confessions would go no further.

They probably could have talked for hours more, but the queen and Mitzi interrupted them. Cami kept pleasant during the introduction to the shapeshifter, but as soon as she heard the plan for Mitzi to carry her for miles across Alfheim to meet up with the others, her mood soured.

"I've got painful scars all over my body," she explained, "and I'm not an experienced rider. Can't we take the last STAV? I mean, I did train to drive one."

Mitzi was not against this suggestion. So, once Cami changed into a lightweight, brown dress and cloak of Frigga's choosing, packed her stuff and received her charm necklace, the women were off to the bifrost to soon be racing across the grasslands of Alfheim. Once in communicator range, Cami managed to get Agent Stott on the line and gave him an estimate of their arrival time.

Both Loki and Stott met them at the edge of the forest. Pulling her hood up over her face, Cami climbed painfully out of the STAV. Loki drew close, but said nothing as Gary took the driver's seat and headed into the trees with Mitzi to park with the other vehicles.

"Are you going to come out from under there?" Loki whispered to her, tugging lightly on the hem of the hood.

"No. I'm hideous."

His hand slipped into her hood, sliding carefully down her cheek and jaw until his fingers curled around her chin. He lifted her face with gentle insistence, easing back the material until their eyes met. "Since when do scars make a bit of difference to either of us?"

Cami leaned back, pulling her chin out of his grasp. "Do I disappoint you?"

"Anyone would be upset to wake and find that a terrible injury had befallen them."

She tugged the hood back into place as she pointed out, "You choose to hide your scars." Though she could no longer see his features, Cami sensed that she'd hurt his feelings, and knew he would feel guilty and try to apologize, which upset her as well. Leaning into him, she begged, "Just hold me."

There was no hesitation on his part to follow through on her request. Loki picked her up, allowing her to hide under the hood and bury her face against his neck while he carried her into the village. With her long, flowing sleeves, skirt and cloak, it was unlikely the Elves could see any of her scarred flesh in passing.

"There's been some confusion about our rumored betrothal," Loki forewarned her. "Clint is not pleased."

Cami uttered a soft growl, but said nothing. The rumor was the least of her problems right then.

"Where are we going?"

Loki said, "To see Clint."

Her brother was asleep when they slipped into the hut where he'd been moved after his procedure. Natasha sat at his side on her own mat, looking weary and worried as the last remnants of the setting sun shined on her features through the breaks in the wall.

Cami pushed back her hood to examine Clint's relaxed features. "Is he okay?"

"Both the spirit and blood mage have worked on him," Natasha whispered. "He was exhausted from the pain and loss of blood. Dr. Lloyd got him comfortable."

Cami lowered her tone. "Did they cure him then?"

"No," Natasha admitted with a sigh. "He should have more control of his power now, but it's going to harm his eyes a little bit every time he uses it. There's already been damage done that they weren't able to heal completely. Jorn did say his headaches won't be as consistent though, or the high blood pressure."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. Just let him sleep."

Loki stepped out of the hut as Kotter came over to speak with him. When he returned, he asked Natasha, "Are you staying with him tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Kotter and Stott are setting up the tents. Cami can share with me, if that's alright."

Natasha nodded, looking a little weirded out that Loki asked her for permission, but standard procedure did dictate that the men and women be separated during overnight missions.

Dan and Gary had a tent ready for them when Cami and Loki walked into their makeshift camp within the village boundaries. The tents were self-inflating with built in air mattresses over hard flooring. They had heating and air conditioning too, but would need to run off a battery and the group had to conserve power whenever possible.

Cami noted that someone had placed their packs and her staff inside the tent as she climbed in.

Loki remained outside, but crouched down. "The heat in there is going to be stifling; and it's early for bed. Are you sure you want to hide in the tent all evening? The Zovodna have invited us to feast with them."

Cami glared with annoyance. "_You_ are lecturing _me_ about socializing now?"

He took a moment to decide how he was going to react. He said with some understanding, "I might deserve your anger, but these people have offered us friendship and assistance with your condition. I don't think it's out of line to expect you to spend some time with them tonight."

He was right about the heat collecting in the tent. Cami sweated beneath her layers. Uncomfortable and angry that he was lecturing her after all she'd been through recently, Cami refused to budge or answer him.

"Silent treatment," Loki muttered. "Wonderful. Well, my dear, you play the part of a bratty princess perfectly." He dropped the tent flap and walked away, leaving her to stew.

* * *

Loki brooded through dinner. Too hot within his leather jacket, unnerved by the immensity of the gathering and agitated by the exchange with Cami, miserable best described his mood. Though surrounded by people he could count as friends, Loki wanted to be with her, even if she was unhappy with him. Sif had taken Cami some food earlier in the evening, and Dr. Lloyd administered her medications. So, Loki filled his canteen with fresh water to share before excusing himself and making his way to the tent.

Cami had stripped down to her underwear, yet lounged under the cloak reading his grimoire by flashlight when Loki climbed into the hot tent and secured the flap. He shed his own clothes before lying down on his side, also glancing over the pages.

"Looking for a nasty spell to use on me?" he teased.

Her response was a soft and flat, "No."

"You're probably not a shadow mage anyway."

"What am I then?"

"I don't know. We might learn more once we get you straightened out. If you'd come to the feast, you could have met Jorn and Mahlora."

"I decided a time out was more appropriate."

Loki touched her hair, which made her features fall even more. "It's different," he admitted, "but not unattractive."

"Is that a lie to make me feel better?"

The irony of her question made him chuckle. "Me? Lie? Never."

She closed the book, setting it aside so she could give him her full attention. "Sorry for being a brat."

"Sorry I called you one. I was irritated."

"Me too."

A long silence followed until Cami chose to change the subject. "Is there anything we can do to help Hel leave Niflheim?"

"I don't believe so. I tried for centuries to find a way to get her out of that place, but the barrier won't allow it. She is the queen of the realm and it owns her."

"How did we get out?" she asked, referring to her recent rescue.

"Sleipnir. It is one of his gifts, but not for Hel. He tried carrying her out once. She struck the barrier and fell from a great height. I spent weeks in her hall afterwards, healing her injuries."

Cami cringed with his words. "She is lonely and misses her brothers. Could we arrange a visit for her with them?"

Heavy, scalding emotion flooded his system with this question, bringing so many memories and regrets to bear that Loki was stunned that he'd managed to cope and suppress them for so many centuries. When he did not answer after several moments, Cami asked him what was wrong.

"Too much to explain right now." He made promises to himself that he would give these matters their due attention once he had more say in how his time was spent.

Cami planted a kiss on his cheek. "Does my tendency to inject myself into your family business upset you?"

He felt the edges of his mouth lift into what probably looked like an uncertain grin. "Inject—a more innocent sounding word than meddle." He chuckled.

"Guess you can't be too mad. You're laughing."

"My daughter steals your soul away to the Underworld where she terrorizes you for days, and your reaction is to try and help her. Honestly, woman, where did I find you?"

"I think I found you."

"You're right, of course. One of these days you should tell me what all this care and meddling is going to cost me."

Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she asked, "Are you offering me a bribe?"

He shook his head, continuing to laugh at her. "A bribe would suggest I want you to stop what you are doing."

"Then you approve?"

"I accept that you cannot help yourself when faced with the injustice and suffering of others. Let us leave it at that."

Cami agreed then whined, casting off the cloak. "Ugh, it's so hot. Why would the Frost Giants ever choose to come here? Wouldn't they die in this heat?"

"The heat is unpleasant for them," Loki admitted, handing her his full canteen, "but they can regulate their body temperatures to cope for short periods of time."

She took some sips of water. "Then you could do that too," she said, stretching to put the canteen back where he'd kept it.

"Perhaps," Loki said, knowing that he could do it if he took on his Jotun form.

She looked at him, her gaze expectant.

"No."

"Please? If you shift it will help cool me off too. No one is going to see."

"I don't want to."

She turned off the flashlight then rolled away, getting still and quiet less than a foot from him, but it felt like a wide chasm of hot, tension-filled space.

_Why do I bother?_ Loki thought with exasperation. He had this habit of giving into her demands, which likely reinforced in her mind that it was acceptable for her to manipulate him.

_She only asked,_ he further thought in response to this determination, like he was nonsensically debating himself. _You choose to interpret her silence as pouting._

"Loki?" Cami asked after several moments had passed.

"Yes?"

Her voice sounded drowsy. "Go to sleep. I'm not mad."

_Is she reading my mind now?_ he wondered, feeling a bit pleased along with his astonishment. "How did you—?" he started to ask, but realized her breathing had changed. She might be asleep or very close to it.

Loki assumed he'd have more trouble dozing off, but once he remembered that Niflheim awaited him with its frigid temperatures, he found a comfortable position and let himself be drawn away from the heat.

To his surprise, he appeared within Hel's hall instead of out in the wastes. As always, serpents inhabited the hall, but now the place had an atmosphere of abandonment, lacking the furniture, tapestries and fine touches that Hel had proudly maintained for so long.

"Hel?" he called out, looking for her between the entry doors and the small archway into her private chambers. Then, without thinking, he started for the arch, only to come to a halt when he realized that he wasn't paralyzed like previous nights and could make out his own glowing form dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. "Hel?!" he called again, passing through the arch and taking the short hall in long strides to find his daughter tucked into bed. Though her red, swollen eyes shifted in acknowledgement of his arrival, she did not actually look at him. There was sadness and fatigue in her appearance.

Loki went to her bedside. "Are you ill?" The magic of Niflheim had kept her from sickness in the past. So, it wasn't likely.

"What has happened?" he asked when she did not answer and cupped her cheek in his hand, wishing he could actually feel her skin with his touch.

Her voice lacked the usual strength. "Would you kill me if I asked?"

"No," Loki snapped, quick to anger. He added with a swell of sadness, "You are my daughter. I could never."

"I beg you." Tears glistened in her eyes. "End my suffering in this place. Take me in battle so I may have a warrior's death and be welcomed into the grand halls of Valhalla with the forefathers of Odin."

Loki sat on the edge of her bed, trying to find order within the chaos of his thoughts. There was too much to organize and nothing he could reasonably argue that wouldn't sound selfish.

"The night you were born, Angrboda and I had a terrible quarrel," he began, unsure from where the urge to tell her this story came. "I left her, intent to invite myself to someone's grand feast. Eat and drink to excess. Then perhaps find comfort in someone else's arms; but I returned."

"Why?" she asked, seeming only to humor him with the prompt.

"A strong feeling of dread that I couldn't ignore. I rushed back to find your mother laboring in excruciating pain and losing far too much blood. When you would not arrive, she begged me to cut you from her womb and even then, you did not breathe."

"Was I dead?"

"Yes, you were, but we would not accept it. For days we poured our magic into your tiny body until finally a spark of life ignited inside and you began to cry. You see, I cannot destroy that which I toiled so hard to save."

Hel laid for a long while, keeping her troubled gaze averted from Loki and not asking the questions that plagued her mind. She took in a deep, revitalizing breath. "I asked your double to give me a new life away from this place," Hel confessed. "It is a hope doomed to fail like all the others."

He wondered how Hel had figured Cami into this request, but knew better than to mention her at that moment. The here and now had to be all about Hel if he was to get her through the night. He smoothed her long hair and wiped her tears, actions that he realized he could only perform because she allowed him to do so. Then he started another story from her early childhood, sharing precious details that he knew would interest and encourage her to make inquiries. Her mood brightened as his stories of admiration went on, and finally Hel drifted to sleep.

Loki remained at her bedside, worrying that her despair might someday cause her to ask Bad Loki to take her life and he would choose to grant that wish.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ties That Bind Us

_Note - This chapter is rated MA._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Ties That Bind Us**

* * *

When Cami asked Jorn and Mahlora to explain the extensive procedure they intended to perform on her, Loki knew he should have discouraged it. Cami was already in a poor state of mind, having spied Mahlora's blood blade when they arrived. Through the preliminary examination, Cami stayed close to Loki's side, tightly clenching his hand. He also noticed she bit on her lip hard enough to cause red marks to appear. So, he repeatedly had to whisper in her ear to encourage her to stop.

No matter what Loki tried to calm her, Cami's breathing progressively quickened and she started to rub at her sternum. Dr. Lloyd sat her down, pulling out his cuff to take her blood pressure while Jorn, Mahlora and Loki stepped out of the hut.

Mahlora said in a soft, mindful tone, "She is scared."

"She was attacked and badly hurt with a blood blade before," Loki disclosed in Elven so Cami couldn't possibly understand if she overheard him.

Jorn said with urgency, "Tell me about this woman that put the curses on her."

Loki hesitated, needing a moment to comprehend. "Curses? You mean she has more than one?"

"The bad luck is bound to her soul," Jorn said. "The other is a controlling curse that is bound to her flesh."

"What kind of controlling curse?"

"We do not know." Jorn promised, "We will remove both before we work on her magic. Please, who is this Jotun woman with such power?"

"Her name is Jahla. She is only half Jotun. Her mother was a Light Elf slave."

"You know the slave's name?" Mahlora asked, her expression tightening with expectation.

"No, I don't," Loki admitted.

Also looking anxious and a little sick, Jorn told Loki, "We sense familiar energy in these curses that make us think we could be connected to this Jahla woman. I believe her mother was our eldest daughter Lorna. We lost her in a raid by the Jotun many years ago. She had both blood and spirit magics."

"I'm sorry," Loki sympathized. "Jahla told me that her mother died in the hunters' village a long time ago."

Loki left Jorn and Mahlora to speak between themselves and stepped back into the hut.

Cami had pulled her knees up to her chest. "I can't do this," she said, her eyes wet and pleading.

Loki moved to her, asking Dr. Lloyd, "Can you give her something to help calm her?"

"We shouldn't expect Cami to make it through this procedure awake," the doctor said. "I suggest we put her out and closely monitor her vitals."

Feeling that Dr. Lloyd did offer the safest option, Loki agreed.

When the couple returned, a younger man and woman with similar features entered the hut with them. Loki noted that Cami focused on the younger man as he also had a blood blade.

Jorn explained in Common, "Our children, Eje and Esmi, will help. The task will go faster."

"We need much blood," Mahlora said next. "Your people will help?"

Dr. Lloyd looked up from the med kit and the syringes he'd prepared. "How much blood?"

Cami started to shake, tears flooded her eyes and a quiet sob escaped her lips. Loki hated having her in this situation. If only they knew of a better way to help her. He asked the group, "Can we have a few minutes please?"

Jorn moved his family out again. Dr. Lloyd stayed only long enough to give Cami some injections, one of which would help ease her to sleep.

Cami leaned heavily against him as Loki sat beside her. She asked, "Don't tell anyone that I freaked out like this, okay?"

It bothered Loki that she cared so much about what others thought—especially over such an unimportant thing—like it wasn't acceptable for her to react emotionally to a life-threatening situation. Of course, lecturing her wasn't going to help. He made the promise, holding and rocking her until she slept.

When the collective returned, filling the small space, Loki knew he had to leave. With Cami unconscious, he was the least necessary person there. He exchanged a meaningful look with Dr. Lloyd before he stepped out. Then he sat on a stump around the side of the structure to wait.

Trained as a secondary field medic, Agent Stott made the rounds for Dr. Lloyd, collecting blood from their teammates. After Gary delivered the vials into the hut, he reported that Cami was doing well and tried to get Loki to come over with the rest of the team.

Natasha had authorized Kotter and Stott to lead a scouting party into the Jotunheim in the early morning hours to collect some intel on the Jotun village where Rosner was being held. The twins, Hogun and Trawick had accompanied them.

"We're talking mission options and going over the video footage we captured," Stott said.

Loki shook his head. "I feel I should be here for Cami."

Gary understood and didn't press, just headed off to rejoin the others.

Distracted with his troubles, Loki didn't notice the passing of time or when a dark-haired girl of five or six years of age approached him. "Prince Loki," she said, drawing him out of his reverie. Her dark brown eyes were hopeful as she asked in Elven, "Can I give blood for your princess?"

"Dear one," Loki replied, his already heavy heart swelling, "you are most kind; but I do not think your parents would approve."

Disappointment dimmed her features as she cast her gaze over to a large group of children peeking out from behind a tall woodpile and shook her head. Their anxious and hopeful expressions fell, which further stirred the emotion within Loki's chest.

"Come here, children," he called out; and they rushed from their cover to stand humbly before him, fidgeting under his inspection. "Lady Camille will be touched to hear you wanted to help. She likes children very much."

The first girl to approach told him, "The fire-hair woman said the Jotun witch stole the princess's beauty and now she is sad and wants to hide away forever."

Loki didn't know what to say to this. The children appeared so brokenhearted.

Eje stepped out of the hut, turning to address the children. "Come with me to see Saizon."

The children scurried off on Eje's heels to visit with the village leader, leaving Loki once again with his own thoughts. When Jorn's son returned, he walked alone and carried a large satchel. He gave Loki a respectful nod before slipping back into the hut.

Clint wandered over a bit later to check in. "I thought they'd be done by now," He said with a look of concern. Then he added, "We've been going over the rescue plan."

"I assume I'm driving," Loki said. Even though he'd been training with Natasha, he didn't feel so confident about the possibility of getting into a fight with a Jotun since he only had human strength and speed now.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about leaving Cami here tonight?"

"She's a skilled driver," Loki reminded him. "If she feels up to it, this could be a real opportunity for her to contribute."

With a nod, Clint said, "That's what I thought you'd say. I haven't made up my mind yet."

Jorn stepped out of the hut first, followed by Eje and Dr. Lloyd.

Loki jumped up, eager for news on Cami. "How is she?"

Dr. Lloyd answered, "There were a few tense moments, but overall Cami did really well, especially during the last leg of the procedure. She actually woke quicker than I expected."

Jorn admitted, "We do not understand the full nature of her magic. It is strong and willful, but we did finally contain it."

"Any side effects that you foresee?" Clint asked, looking uneasy.

Jorn shook his head. "Find her a good teacher," he advised.

Cami soon emerged from the hut, hidden beneath her cloak. To Loki's surprise, she was walking without assistance.

"The cure isn't supposed to be worse than the disease, right?" Clint said as he drew up beside her, ready to offer support. "How are you feeling?" Cami raised her head, pushing back the hood to show them scar-free and healthy features. "Wow," Clint said, a bit bewildered.

Loki moved close to caress Cami's cheek and inspect her skin. He said to the mages in Elven, "You said you wouldn't be able to heal the scars with everything else."

Eje replied with a proud smile, "The children convinced the elders to give the needed blood. They said every princess should be beautiful for her wedding day."

Jorn translated this into Common for the Midgardians' benefit, then added cheerfully, "May you have a blessed union."

Loki didn't dare admit there was no wedding in the works after all they had done for them. Cami thanked the family, getting a little teary-eyed as Loki embraced her and pressed a light kiss onto her forehead.

"Incoming," Clint warned with amusement as a herd of children ran around the woodpile toward them.

Cami's eyes lit up. "They're adorable!" Stepping away from Clint and Loki to get to them, she eased onto her knees then sat back on her heels. This put her a little bit shorter than the children as they crowded in to look and touch her face, much like Loki had been compelled to do.

"Forgive their excitement. They have never met a prince and princess before," Jorn explained. "They only hear about them in old stories of faraway lands."

Cami showered each child with affection, brightening their smiles and making it hard for Loki to try to tear her away. "Lady Camille must rest," he said in both Elven and Common then apologized when the little ones grew sad.

"I don't feel that tired," Cami told him, her eyes and expression alive with a vibrant energy.

Loki turned to confer with Dr. Lloyd, who seemed exhausted in comparison. "She looks good to me," the doctor said with a slight shrug.

Clint urged, "Let her play if she feels up to it."

Loki helped Cami stand then stepped back from the group of admirers. The children deserved her attention; so he asked them to get Cami some food and show her off. "Have fun," he said as the little ones took her by the hands and edges of her cloak and guided her deeper into the village.

Dr. Lloyd and Jorn's family followed, ready to eat and relax.

Clint stepped closer, frowning as he said, "So much for being completely honest. This rumor is getting out of control."

Loki had hoped to avoid this discussion, but knew it was in Clint's nature to be direct about issues that worried him. "What do you want me to say? I didn't start this lie; and I realize that I should have put a stop to it earlier. Really, in light of everything, the rumor has benefited us."

"Yeah, but what happens if Cami gets too comfortable with the idea?"

It took a great force of will for Loki not to lose his temper. "We are not getting married."

Clint's frame stiffened, perhaps reacting to Loki's tone. "You better make sure Cami understands that in the nicest way possible. My sister does not need the centuries of baggage you come with, my friend."

He used the word friend, but everything else Clint said cut swift and deep, wounding Loki's pride. The archer basically admitted that there would always be something about Loki unworthy of Cami.

"Yes, I have lived a long time and made many mistakes," Loki conceded. "I shouldn't have to spend the rest of my short, mortal life apologizing for the past."

"You haven't apologized for anything," Clint said, also escalating his tone. His eyes grew hard and piercing.

"Is that what this is about? Can I not be judged by my current actions? Have I not worked hard and shown loyalty to you and my teammates?"

This argument only ruffled Clint's feathers more. "I'm not talking about your service to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Since Clint so easily disregarded his point, Loki decided the discussion needed to end before he did or said something he would regret. "Permission to be excused?"

The question threw Clint off so much his tone mellowed. "This is just a talk between two guys. I'm not your superior right now."

"It doesn't feel like 'just a talk' to me," Loki replied. Then instead of walking away as he first intended, he stepped right up to Clint. Since he only had a few inches height on him to put to use, Loki tried to make it up with his expression. "I will only say this nicely once more. Your sister and I have made no promises to marry. So, you can abort your preemptive strike."

Clint looked a little embarrassed by Loki's insinuation. He glared, saying nothing more as Loki turned and walked away.

When Loki reached the center of the village, he found the Zovodna had gathered for another elaborate meal. He intended only to check in on Cami and the rest of the team then perhaps continue down to the river to hide out. Then Dan Kotter snagged his arm as he passed by, using the element of surprise to pull Loki off his feet and into a clumsy landing in the grass between him and Fandral.

"Oops," Kotter said, his tone revealing his amusement at the intentional move.

"I think you could use a drink," Fandral stated, slipping a cup of some unknown beverage into his hand.

Loki leered at Kotter, but it became clear to him that Dan and Fandral were attempting to be lighthearted to ease his poor mood.

"Hey, we're gonna have some challenges between the two groups," Kotter told him. "Kind of a pre-mission competition. Stick around. It could be fun."

Loki wasn't enthusiastic with the interference in his own plans to be alone, but realized his absence from the gathering could cause Cami unneeded stress. "Very well—for a little while."

"Clint giving you a hard time about Cami?" Kotter asked in such a manner to show that he already knew the response.

"When doesn't he? He creates conflict where there needn't be." It felt strangely freeing for Loki to finally say this out loud to someone.

Fandral lifted his own drink, gesturing across the gathering to where Cami, Sif and the twins were seated and surrounded by little girls. Cami meticulously parted and tied up the Elflings' long hair in her maddening piggy tails.

"She is a fine woman," Fandral said, "but is it worth constantly fighting Clint to possess her?"

Loki took some offense to the idea that anyone could own Cami, like she was a mere object. The crime lord Victor Drago had confessed to wanting to collect her, and though Loki had taken particular satisfaction in injuring him, it unsettled him to realize that his old self wasn't that different. Loki knew he had often been attracted to intelligent women who were difficult to charm and bend to his will, but it had been the challenge that fed his need more than collecting the prize. His connection with Cami had proved very different than past relationships, which were marked by constant disagreements, lies and power games.

"Clint is just being protective. She's all the family he has left," Kotter said.

He understood Dan's point, but it was never Loki's intention to take Cami from Clint.

The competition began shortly with a wrestling match between Volstagg and four of the larger Zovodna males.

"Four against one. How is this fair?" Kotter asked with a hint of indignation.

The Elves rushed at Volstagg, only to bounce off his massive torso and stumble around before he toppled three of them with one mighty shove with his broad shoulder.

"You're right," Fandral agreed with a grin. "They need twice as many men if they're to have any chance."

Kotter had a good, long laugh at this while Volstagg easily put his opponents in their place.

After a few more wrestling matches with Natasha, Sif and Kotter winning theirs and Fandral doing pretty well for being mainly a swordsman, the focus switched to archery and nearly everyone had to move to make room for the positioning of the targets.

"Go easy on them," Loki heard Natasha tell a silent, joyless Clint as he joined Hogun, Trawick and several others at the firing line. Clint switched off his bow's laser sight in the spirit of fairness, but was just as impressive without it, earning admiration from the Zovodna as he outshot his opponents through each round. Unfortunately, he didn't appear to be enjoying himself at all.

In the final, Clint competed against Trawick on some pretty advanced shots while the crowd roared. Cami and Sif led a group of enthusiastic children in a chant of "Hawkeye! Hawkeye!" What a tremendous ruckus it was, and when Clint won, the Zovodna were noticeably in awe of him.

A knife throwing competition followed next. Loki had no intention of participating; but Natasha dragged him out with her while Kotter made a mad dash to retrieve his blades for him.

"Come on, Loki," Natasha insisted. "Help represent the team."

"I really do not want to do this," he said, feeling overwhelmed by the crowd.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. The kids are already cheering for you. Look."

The mass of children seated on the sidelines were indeed calling out his name as Cami winked and smiled encouragingly at him.

_Perfect_, he thought. Now he had no choice but to compete.

Kotter returned, handing off Loki's knives and joining the rest of the team to watch.

Even with his attention divided, Loki still managed to progress through multiple rounds before Natasha edged him out by the tiniest margin to continue to the final. Natasha lost against Trawick, who was a nearly flawless knife thrower. Natasha did handle the defeat with great poise and sportsmanship though.

During the break from the events, the musicians began to play and the Elves got up to dance. The Zovodna had a diverse style of dancing that looked savage with sharp quick motions one moment then transitioned into smoother, fluid movements the next to match the dynamics of the music. Like many cultures in the nine realms, dance was just another form of storytelling and this particular dance appeared to be a clan favorite.

Fandral leaned close to Loki to suggest, "You might want to go over there. Cami has been looking your direction."

Loki didn't understand to what urgency Fandral eluded. Cami was watching the dancers with fascination and cuddling the armload of children piled into her lap. Why would she want or need him?

"Oh," Kotter said after a few moments of observation. He grinned, sounding insightful as he said, "Yeah, you should definitely go over there."

Cami did flash Loki a grin when he focused his gaze on her again. Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by distracting little ones that he had such a hard time interpreting what his companions claimed to see in her look.

Fandral's grin widened at Loki's confusion. "Surely with all your experience with women, you must see that look she is giving you."

"What look?" Loki demanded. He wondered if they were back to teasing him.

Dan explained, "Most women have this natural maternal instinct, which is great for kids, but it also has a flip side that benefits us guys too. She might look all content sitting over there, but I bet her hormones are whipping into a frenzy, and those little looks she keeps giving you are like distress calls."

Loki finally caught on and started laughing before Kotter even finished explaining his theory.

"I'm serious," Dan insisted, but chuckled as well.

"Quite right," Fandral said. He nudged Loki with his shoulder. "You are her prince. You must rush to her rescue."

"In the mood he's in right now, Clint would likely shoot me if he found out I'd spirited her away for such activities," Loki argued.

"Don't worry about Clint," Dan said. "The whole team's got your back on this. We'll keep him occupied."

Fandral was nodding and added, "If he does find out and tries to start trouble, we'll just have Volstagg sit on him."

That image made all three of them laugh.

Loki let Fandral steal back his now empty cup so he could climb to his feet. "You two are bad influences."

"You're welcome," Kotter called after him.

Making his way through the crowd, Loki stepped into a free space behind Cami, crouching down to whisper in her ear, "Mind if I interrupt?"

She cleared her lap, sending the children off to dance before turning his direction. "Nope, I don't mind at all. My work here is done," she said, gesturing to the many children sporting her hairdo handiwork.

"There are never enough piggy tails." Loki noticed Sif's attention on them. He said to her with a mischievous grin, "Wouldn't you agree, Sif?"

The warrior took in Loki's playful expression then shook her head at him with mild exasperation. "I still haven't forgiven you completely," she admitted, making it clear that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, but you're a stunning brunette," he told her.

Cami asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Loki waited to see if Sif wanted him to explain.

"When we were children," Sif began, self-consciously pulling at her dark tresses, "I often wore my hair in a similar fashion to these pig-e-tails, as you call them. Loki chose to cut them off once while I was sleeping."

"What?!" Cami said, looking horrified.

"Sif had beautiful golden hair then," Loki continued to explain. "My parents made me go to Nidavellir to have magical hair forged for her from our purest gold; but when the Dwarves found out that the jewels I gave them for payment were only rocks with an illusion on them, they tainted the magic and the hair turned dark upon her head, never to grow back any fairer."

Though Sif's expression appeared amused as Loki shared this tale, Cami was frowning. "Did you really do that to her?" she asked as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"I did," Loki admitted, though he subdued his smile and replaced it with a look of regretful repentance.

"It's alright," Sif told Cami. "We were children, and it was long ago."

Cami was still somewhat upset. "So that is why you think piggy tails are funny?" She touched her own short hair, sadly reminiscing.

Loki stood, offering her a hand up, which he was glad she accepted because she did look somewhat vexed and disappointed in him. He swiftly drew her away from the crowds.

Cami asked softly, "Why did you cut Sif's hair?"

Their tent was in sight, but Loki slowed his pace, aware that her mood wasn't right for them to arrive at his intended destination yet.

"She doesn't know this, but I was jealous," he admitted. "I fancied her, but she favored Thor, of course."

"Oh. First crush?" Now she appeared to understand, and as he hoped, her expression turned more sympathetic. "Frigga told me you were a sensitive kid."

For a moment, he wasn't sure how to feel about this confession. She hadn't asked him many questions about himself, and had seemed willing to wait until he was ready to disclose such details. Now, for reasons that he did not know, she was taking a more active interest in all aspects of his life.

"Have you been meddling again, my dear?"

When she dropped her gaze and muttered a soft, "Maybe," Loki realized she'd taken him too seriously.

"I have to tell you something," he said, using a poignant tone lacking critical undertones because he needed to get her off edge if this was going to work out like he hoped.

"Yeah?" Cami looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

She was a gorgeous, compassionate and intelligent young woman with more insight and talent going for her than most Asgardians many centuries her senior. It shouldn't have been difficult to say three little words to her, but when Loki opened his mouth, nothing escaped past the unexpected tightening in his throat.

Cami's gaze moved over his features and silent, conflicted stare. "What is it?" she asked with gentle encouragement.

"I..."

_Curses! Why can't I speak?_ Loki raged internally and cast his gaze about seeking inspiration and courage, but losing hope. As an acclaimed connoisseur of words and masterful weaver of intricate lies and schemes. He should not have been rendered speechless by such a simplistic declaration as 'I love you.'

Cami grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugging him down and pressed her lips eagerly to his. "You're so cute when you think too much," Cami whispered. Then she pulled him toward their tent.

Upon entering, they found the hot, humid and stagnant air in the tent taxing to breathe. So, as Cami and Loki wiggled out of and tossed aside their clothes, they were panting and sweating.

"Ugh, this heat is unbearable," Loki uttered, settling on the air mattress.

"This might have to be a quickie," Cami said, agreeing with him as she searched her pack. "I don't think I can stand it in here for long."

She grabbed a condom packet from the box, crawled forward and anxiously straddled him, flattening his awakening arousal under her weight. She ground down then rocked forward, sliding his length along her labia.

"Now that is a dangerous game you play," Loki warned her with a grin. He sat up just enough to reach her throat with his mouth and began to lick at her hot, salty flesh.

She leaned back, offering her breasts to him. Her nipples were already hard as he grabbed her by the butt, lifting her up so he could press his mouth to the nubs, flicking and swirling over and around each in turn with his tongue.

Cami leaned forward again to capture his mouth in an urgent kiss that grew in intensity as she confessed with her lips and tongue a raw, animalistic desire. Then, as soon as Loki lowered her back onto his lap, Cami ground down on him again, making him very aware that she was wet and waiting. Her hungry, blue-green eyes beckoned and teased as she bucked her pelvis so that his hardening member touched right up against her opening.

He saw the threat in her eyes and knew he must take action before they lost control. Plucking the condom packet out of her hand, he turned them over. Then, pushing back onto his knees, Loki tore open the packet, cast it aside and rolled the condom on.

"Intimidated by a girl on top?" Cami asked with a sultry tone meant to illicit a response.

He took hold of her legs, further parting and lifting them as he pressed the head of his penis to her entrance. With a devious smile, he said, "Try to take it back if you want it so badly," and pushed into her warm womb.

She tensed but returned his look with a determination that thrilled him.

Cami clenched his sides with her thighs and planted her feet on the backs of his calves. She pushed up, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him down as their bodies started to fall to her right.

Loki put out his hand, stopping the fall and attempted roll and steadied himself with his knees. "Nice try," he taunted, ravaging her mouth and making an awkward thrust into her that had the desired effect as she growled lustily and dug her fingernails into his neck.

Snatching her hands, Loki secured them above her head. Then he met her fiery gaze again and started a rhythm of rough, jabbing thrusts that rocked her frame and jiggled her beautiful, full breasts. "Do you need a reprieve, my dear?" he asked, daring her to admit any sort of weakness as he pounded her. The fervent actions made Cami moan and buck her hips up to meet him.

"Give me something I've never experienced before and we'll talk," she countered between small pants and muffling another moan. "At this rate, I'll pass out from heat stroke first."

There was a rush of cold, frost-kissed air as Loki shifted into his Jotun form. Cami startled, releasing her hold on him with her legs as her sweat-drenched body shivered.

"How's that?" Loki asked with a sly grin.

She winced and threw back her head. "Ow! Frostbite," she managed to say.

Loki stopped thrusting because she felt so hot. He regulated his own temperature, going as warm as he dared to balance them out. "Tell me if I get too cold again."

Cami nodded, looking unsettled but trusting. "My insides are tightening up."

"I can switch back," he offered, still being playful.

"No way. You don't win that easily."

Only barely inside, Loki gripped her hips to ease in deeper with slow, steady force. "You feel so… tight and... hot."

Cami continued to shiver with hints of pain on her features as he started into a new, more forceful rhythm. She chose not to admit her discomfort. Then she surprised him by grabbing a hold and executing a roll that nearly sent them into the wall of the tent.

Now back on top, she gave him a bragging smirk. "Thought you had me, huh?"

Loki loved her tenacity, sense of adventure and willingness to play this game with him. "Obviously I underestimated you." He sat up, allowing the radiating chill off his face to skim hers, then moved lower to stimulate her neck and throat the same way, watching small bumps appear on her tensing flesh.

She guided him back inside her then put her arms around his neck. When she began to move, Loki let her set the speed and angle of the penetration then did his best to assist her. After starting and stopping so many times, he was ready to see this through to the end. He didn't hold back or try to regulate his own desire as Cami bounced and bucked, riding him with a desperate, overwhelming need that surpassed anything as trivial as decorum or pain.

As the sensations grew stronger, Loki and Cami got more verbal, but tried to muffle their outbursts. "How close are you?" Loki asked through his panting, feeling his own release quickening.

Cami was slow to answer and didn't open her eyes. "I'm too cold. Just can't get there," she admitted with a sad shiver. "Finish without me."

Never would Loki accept such a suggestion from her. He shifted out of his Jotun form mid-stroke, shocking her womb with his unexpected heat and pushing her over the edge. She buried her face against his neck to help squelch her scream as he came too with a loud, guttural moan.

The stifling heat had returned with his change, but Loki and Cami maintained their embrace through her post-orgasm shudders and retreating shivers.

"Are you alright?" Loki inquired after she'd settled. Her head still rested on his shoulder and he touched the side of his head to hers. "Did I hurt you?"

Cami took in deep breaths, kissing softly at his ear before admitting in a fearful whisper, "I think the condom broke."


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescue of the Spymaster

**Chapter Nine - Rescue of the Spymaster**

* * *

_How can this be happening to me?_

If Loki spoke, Cami didn't hear him. When he laid her down on the mattress and moved away, she looked for him only to have her vision blur with stinging sweat and beginning tears.

"The condom did break," Loki confirmed in a soft, mindful tone, returning to her side as she wiped the moisture from her eyes with a handful of her discarded cloak. "We'd better sit you up."

Loki probably repeated himself as he gave her instructions because her mind kept hazing over. She knew he was doing far more than she managed to do for herself through the clean up and getting dressed in their uniforms.

The hot tent was pungent with the smells of perspiration and sex, yet Cami hesitated to follow as Loki stepped out. "Come on," he urged, turning to offer her his hand. "We should chat with Dr. Lloyd."

"No, I can't," Cami insisted with a whimper. "What if he tells Clint?"

"I'm sure the doctor is bound to keep such matters to himself."

"But everyone's going to see that I'm upset. Don't make me—please?"

Loki let his hand drop, nodded and hurried off to find the doctor himself.

It was just desperate, wishful thinking on their part that Dr. Lloyd would happen to be carrying around emergency contraception meds in his field kit. It was bad enough that this was Cami's first ever condom mishap, but being told she'd have to wait until they returned to Asgard to get the pill was troubling as timing was important in these situations.

While Loki and the doctor made some discreet inquiries among the Zovodna for any remedies they might have, Cami went for a walk around the edge of the village. She detoured by the river to wash her face in the cool water while organizing her thoughts. She realized that Loki had been so quick to run off in search of a back up plan that they hadn't talked about the worst case scenario. Maybe Loki's urgency to find the doctor after their encounter summed up his feelings.

Natasha and Gary worked around the STAVs when Cami approached. An odd sensation prickled inside her chest and grew more pronounced as she honed her attention in on the vehicles. Cami touched the hood of the closest car, her mind drifting to images of the internal systems. She'd seen pictures before, but realized that these were more detailed than the ones they'd shown in their class back at the STAV training facility. Plus, Cami had the distinct impression that she understood better now how the parts came together as a whole functioning system.

Loki strolled up, placing a cup in her hand. "Drink this."

Cami choked down the thick, bitter liquid then followed it with several gulps of water from his offered canteen. "That was awful," she voiced, making a face. "What was it?"

Aware that Natasha watched them, Loki chose not to respond, which made him look guilty of something. "When does the team leave?" Cami asked in a weak attempt to draw attention from Loki.

"A little after sundown," Natasha said.

Gary turned off the farthest STAV and stepped out of the cockpit. "Looks like they got enough light through the breaks in the canopy to mostly charge the batteries. We might still want to pull them into direct sunshine for awhile."

As Natasha opened her comm line, the prickling in Cami's core surged up into her head. "Clint, do you want us to pull the cars out to charge the batteries?" Natasha asked, but seemingly in stereo, as Cami could hear her words in duplicate, not quite synchronized.

Though she had no communicator of her own, Cami heard Clint's response as if he stood at her side. "Sure. Dan and I are heading your way. We'll help."

Again Natasha's voice doubled as she said, "Loki and Cami are here with us."

"Good. Be right there."

Loki leaned close, noting something in her expression that concerned him.

Cami said, "I think I'm connected to the comms. I could hear Clint talking back to Nat."

Natasha looked to verify that Cami didn't have a communicator in her ear.

Loki suggested to Natasha, "Let's test it. Get Clint back on the line."

The prickling sensation returned to Cami's head as Natasha opened the comm again. "Clint, please respond."

"Yeah," Clint said, sounding amused. "We're almost there. What's up?"

Cami nodded to indicate that she could hear Clint.

"We're testing a theory," Natasha said. "Have Dan jump on too."

After a brief pause, Cami heard Dan say, "This is Kotter." She nodded to Natasha again.

"Well guys," Natasha reported, sounding impressed, "it appears that Cami can access our comm signals without an earpiece."

"That's sweet!" Kotter exclaimed.

"Dan's excited," Cami said to Loki with a chuckle. "Of course, he's always easily entertained."

"Hey! I heard that," Dan said with slight offense.

"Me too," Clint added. "Loud and clear." Clint and Dan came into view, studying Cami as they walked up. "What does this mean?" her brother asked, looking between Cami and Loki.

Cami admitted, "I'm not sure yet." She turned back to the STAV, resting her hand on the hood. "I get something here too. There are images and a sort of familiarity with its systems."

Loki pointed out, "Nearly every incident she's had with her magic involved machinery of some sort."

"A technology mage," Kotter speculated. "Now that would be seriously cool, Cami."

"I want to try something," she said, placing her other hand on the car as well.

"Wait," Clint said. "Jorn said we should find you a teacher. I don't think you should 'just try' your magic on a multi-million dollar piece of equipment."

Cami took her hands off the STAV and jammed them in her pockets, trying to mask the hurt his lack of confidence in her had sparked.

"Clint," Loki said, "if she's truly a technology mage, trial and error could be her only option."

After some thought, Clint said to Cami, "We've got a ton of gadgets and stuff in the cargo trailer. We'll pull out what we're planning to use tonight and you can experiment with some of the rest away from the village."

Cami agreed, cheered a little by his offer.

While they charged the STAVs to full power in the sunlight, Clint and Natasha tried to bring Cami and Loki up to speed on the rescue plans, which relied heavily on surprise, nonlethal attacks. There was also the issue of trying to recover the twins' weapons, magical family heirlooms that were left behind with their father when they fled the Jotun attack. For the most part, Cami caught the basics, though her mind wandered.

Later on, Clint and Loki pulled her and a small trove of gadgets out to the edge of the forest. Cami took the items out of the boxes, giving each a few moments inspection before laying them out on the ground. Clint perched on a log a few yards away, staring off into the forest. Loki sat near Cami, his knees pulled up so he could rest his arms on them. At first, it appeared that he was watching her, but she soon realized his mind was also elsewhere.

Cami could sense the tension and asked, "Have you two been arguing?" It was a shot in the dark because both of them had plenty of things to worry about. Clint relaxed his features some, but kept his gaze averted while Loki silently picked dried flakes of mud off the side of his shoe—neither one denying it.

Cami picked up a pair of high tech binoculars, fiddling with the buttons. "So, I heard a rumor once that I always get what I want." She watched as the edges of Clint's mouth curled and Loki pursed his lips to fend off his own grin. "Well, if that's true, I don't want you guys fighting. For my sanity, at least act like friends."

Loki insisted in a soft, mindful tone, "We _are_ friends."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, yet they didn't look at her or each other.

"Good." Cami nudged Loki. "You know magic stuff. Teach me."

"Do you get any sensations from these devices?"

"Yeah. My body kinda prickles. I feel warm and energized," she explained.

"Where would you say the feeling originates?"

"Huh?"

"There should be a point in your body where the magic is generated. The three most common areas for mages are the head, chest or abdomen."

"Oh." Cami thought about it, trying to focus on the movement of the energy through her body.

"I think it's her chest," Clint said. "It's the first spot she starts rubbing when she gets riled up."

Cami realized he was right and agreed.

Loki glanced over at Clint. "Your magic originates in your head?"

"Yeah," Clint said with a shrug. "So?"

"Your magic will not be affected as much by your emotions," Loki told him. "You will require more mental discipline and the ability to quickly clear your thoughts to manage the power. Cami, on the other hand, will find her magic to be more instinctual and reactive. Strong emotion will actually heighten her power levels."

Though Loki offered to split his instruction between both of them, Clint turned down the offer. He insisted he was just there to get a feel for Cami's abilities.

With Loki's encouragement and advice, Cami worked her way through the collection of gadgets using her magic to power them up and manipulate each as much as possible without actually handling them. When she had nearly a dozen such devices running at once, Clint and Loki were speechless and shaking their heads with amazement.

Her mind and body felt alive and connected to her surroundings. Of course there was an active pulse and draw with each device, but she soon distinguished a similar closeness with both Loki and Clint, who were in close proximity to her.

"I think I can feel people too," Cami said, shifting her gaze to them. "We all have a natural electrical current inside of us, right?"

"True," Loki said.

"You think you could affect bioelectricity?" Clint asked with widening eyes.

"Maybe," she said, feeling a bit freaked at the prospect.

Natasha appeared through the trees, casually strolling in their direction. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the buzzing and blinking lights from the collection of gadgets at Cami's feet.

"Impressive, isn't she?" Clint said with pride to Natasha who nodded in return. "Cami thinks she might be able to manipulate the electricity inside people too."

"I don't suggest testing that just yet," the redhead said with concern. "Unlike some toys or a STAV, a person can't be replaced."

"Well, yeah," Clint said, his enthusiasm deflating. "I wasn't volunteering."

With a stern expression, Natasha moved on to the matter on her mind. "Kotter has suggested that we break camp now and head straight back to Asgard after collecting Rosner."

"That _would_ save us some time," Clint agreed.

"He says there was a heavy snowstorm in the Jotunheim this morning that likely obscured the tracks from their STAVs," she continued. "We can't count on that tonight though. If the Frost Giants get mad, we don't want to lead them to the Zovodna."

"Then we'd better get packing," Clint said. "We're losing daylight."

After stowing their tents and gear in the cargo trailer, the group met with Saizon to give heartfelt thanks to the Zovodna for their hospitality, assistance with the planning of the rescue, and for their numerous and tiring efforts in Clint and Cami's treatments.

"We know that Midgard is a young realm," Saizon told the team, "but you are strong people with great love in your hearts. Your kin will always be welcome here."

Jorn and Mahlora pulled Loki and Cami aside as they exited the leader's hut. Jorn placed his hand on Loki's chest while Mahlora pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket to reveal some of his scarred flesh. "You are damaged. Why did you not ask for help?" Jorn asked.

Though he fidgeted and had difficulty keeping eye contact, Loki didn't pull away from them. "The scars will heal on their own."

"But your soul may not," Jorn insisted. "Your essence bleeds. Did Jahla do this?"

Loki nodded. He looked so conflicted and embarrassed that Cami grasped his free hand.

Jorn was watching them with sad, yet compassionate eyes. "Where is the missing piece of your soul?"

"Inside a construct of blood and shadow magic. He is my twin in appearance and also our enemy."

"We can't kill him or Loki will die too," Cami told them.

Jorn understood. "What is your plan?"

"We don't have one," Loki admitted, looking more uncomfortable. "They are far ahead of us."

"If you capture this twin," Jorn said, "send for me. I will come."

Cami could tell from the sudden flush of color to his face that Loki was touched by Jorn's offer, though he gave no response beyond a nod.

With a final farewell, Trawick and the children accompanied the team to the edge of the village where the Mischief Makers climbed in their vehicles, choosing to depart along the rocky river bank to help mask their tire tracks.

Alfheim and Jotunheim were separate worlds in the vast cosmos, yet they were connected together and to other realms by mystical passages. An underground cave system joined Southern Alfheim to the outskirts of the Jotunheim. The dark, wet caves were barely wide enough in most spots to allow the STAVs through single file.

Cami could tell when they were getting close to the end of the tunnel as frost and ice became visible on the walls and cave formations around them. As it got colder outside, Cami monitored and regulated the cockpit temperature as well as traction control and all sensor readings with her magic.

The rescue plan consisted of five phases—not including the planned retreat at the end. Cami appreciated that Clint didn't ask her to repeat the order like he had in D.C. because she was just too unnerved to concentrate. She did recall that phase one was to track and take out the Jotun's hunting patrols. So, as soon as they had cleared the confines of the cave and could put their sensors to best use, the team started across the snow for the distant range of hills that surrounded the village in a loose crescent shape. On quiet running with no headlights, the drivers had to rely on their readouts to navigate the uneven terrain of ice, rock and snow.

They detected their first patrol as they approached the foothills. Clint, Loki and Cami pulled their STAVs into the cover of the trees while the others continued west, away from the patrol, in search of the path Kotter and Stott had discovered through the hills that morning.

"Maybe Mitzi and Diani should scout a little," Cami suggested, turning to see the twins nod their agreement from where they were cramped into the shared backseat.

"Good idea," Clint said.

The sisters leapt from the vehicle as soon as Cami popped the cockpit, scurrying up the incline with surefooted agility for higher ground. In the few seconds the top was open, freezing air whisked in to steal away Cami's breath and make her shiver in her thin uniform jacket.

"There's only two of them." Clint said, downplaying the threat of the patrol. "We've got this." He and Hogun climbed out of the lead STAV, donned S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued cold-weather coats and grabbed their bows.

"Zero fatalities," Natasha reminded them over the line.

"We're using the treated arrows," Clint reassured her. There was comm silence while the archers tracked their prey. "Targets down," Clint reported a bit later, then followed with, "Loki, can I get you and Dr. Lloyd up here for a quick opinion. Maybe we hit them a bit too hard with this stuff."

Loki and Dr. Lloyd vacated their STAV, leaving Cami alone with all three vehicles while they hoofed it along the foothills to catch up with Clint and Hogun.

Kotter reported, "We've got life signs to the northwest of us."

"They're a ways off, but coming this direction," Stott confirmed. "I'd say from these sensor readings that this is a single rider on one of those woolly elk things we saw in the village earlier. He is covering significant ground."

Kotter said, "Gary and I will park and find a good sniping position. We'll attempt to drop the rider and mount together. Do we have a determination on the sleep toxin?"

"Doc and Loki say we're good to go with the predetermined dose," Clint said as Cami saw him, Hogun, Loki and Dr. Lloyd return through the trees. Once they were loaded up again, Cami's group continued slowly along the hills until they reached the end.

"We're good here," Kotter soon reported.

Both groups narrowed in on the village. When Kotter's group detected and skillfully dropped another patrol a few minutes later, Dan speculated, "The Jotun must be expecting something. All of our guys were carrying horns. Probably to signal the village."

Clint said, "We'll stick to the plan as long as we can."

Cami stopped the slow crawl across the snow when the twins flew close enough for her sensors to pick them up. They circled as she opened the cockpit then shifted out of bird form to drop onto their feet and climb in.

"There are at least four more patrols in the hills on the far side," Mitzi reported to the team.

Diani added, "And several guards are moving about the village."

"We need to hurry this up," Dr. Lloyd said, "or we won't be clear of the area when those first patrols we encountered wake up."

"Then I say we focus on the guys in the village," Kotter said. "If we spread out a bit, maybe we can take the guards out all at once."

Clint agreed and quick adjustments were made to the plan. They drew in as close as they dared to the village before leaving the STAVs. Cami pulled on her winter coat, grabbed her staff and fell in step behind Clint and Dr. Lloyd, keeping low and watchful while Loki and Hogun took the twins with them toward the back of the closest lodges.

The structure where Cami, Lloyd and Clint found cover had a distinct odor, even in the frigid temperature. It had to be the community's outhouse; and its proximity to the giant pen where they kept their animals probably wasn't a coincidence. Cami fought the urge to hold her breath as she eyed the massive and furry white elk creatures within the nearby pen that were acutely aware of them too. She noted that their impressive antlers were at least as wide as they were tall, about twelve or thirteen feet.

"Give me locations, numbers," Clint requested, "and call your targets."

A flood of information came in from the group. Cami was at a loss to make heads-or-tails of it all. She could do the math though and realized they were dealing with eight guards, three more than they had snipers. Clint, Dan and Gary swapped ideas for a few seconds, using soldier shoptalk to assign the additional targets based on the locations of their shooters.

Clint stood. "On a three count," he whispered as he stepped around the edge of the outhouse and took aim at his first target.

Two bows, three silenced tranquilizer rifles and eight falling bodies didn't make enough sound to stir the sleeping Frost Giants in their towering communal lodges. All that followed was some agitated grunts from the fidgety elk.

"Nice," Kotter complimented the team. From his tone, Cami could tell he was grinning.

"We're a go for phase three," Clint said in his no-nonsense tone. "Runners and fliers move in."

Cami climbed to her feet, moving around the side of the outhouse away from the animals to bolt across the snow-packed and sporadically muddy ground to the first of the four lodges. Noting Sif's form as she slipped in front of the adjacent lodge, Cami drew a small canister from her pocket, turning the cylinder so she could open it one-handed on command.

"Everyone in position?" Clint soon asked.

Cami added her guarded, "Yes," with the others.

"Go."

Cami took a deep breath. Then with a flick of her fingers, she pulled the pin and opened the valve. Gas filtered out as she tossed the canister through the gap beneath the door. She backed away to the corner of the building to wait and capture some fresh air in her lungs.

Amid rising shouts from inside, the door opened and a large, wheezing figure stumbled out, collapsing to the ground. A second Frost Giant emerged through the wafting gas. He held a piece of cloth over his mouth as he stepped over the first Jotun, but was dropped in the next moment by one of Clint's treated arrows that struck him in the bicep.

Clint ordered, "Hold for ten more seconds everyone." Since they'd gassed each lodge from multiple sides, most of the Jotun weren't likely to make it to their feet before passing out.

The animals grunted and bellowed in their corral, making Cami more uneasy with all the nervous adrenaline streaming through her body. She figured Clint had a good reason for not shooting or gassing them too.

"Go for phase four."

The twins and the other runners moved from their positions around the lodges to converge on the pit while the snipers kept watch. Cami, however, walked up to the unconscious Jotun in the doorway of the lodge. She estimated their height at a little over ten feet tall. The size of their hands alone made her uneasy. They had rugged, muscular builds; and she noted that their markings differed from Loki's and even each other.

Natasha said, breaking the comm silence, "Rosner is alive, but we have a problem. The Jotun constructed a cover over the pit from tree trunks, metal, roots and rope. They're keeping it in place with large boulders set on the corners."

"Some precise shots from an STAV could cut that cover into pieces," Stott offered.

"It would have to be very precise," Sif emphasized. "We don't want to drop debris on Rosner."

Natasha said, "Maybe we should try to pull this cover off with grappling lines and winches on some STAVs."

Kotter offered his approval. "We get the weight off the corners and I bet the winch idea will work perfectly."

Clint and Dr. Lloyd passed Cami en route to the pit. She fell in behind them.

"Dan, Gary, bring in your cars," Clint ordered. He stepped up to the twins. "Mitzi, Diani, we're gonna have to leave in a hurry. Look for your weapons now if you're going to. The rest of us will try to get those boulders off."

The Elves split up as they moved back to the lodges.

It didn't take very long for the group to realize that the boulders were too heavy to budge, even with the combined efforts of their strongest members. The Asgardians began chopping away at the sturdy cover near the corners with their edged weapons. Once she successfully cut a slender section of the cover free, Sif slipped her shield through the opening, calling out for Rosner to use it to protect himself.

Stott and Kotter pulled their STAVs into position. Clint and Natasha securely attached the grappling lines to the cover and ordered everyone to move back. The cover creaked and cracked along its weakened points then finally broke free of the boulders and was dragged off the dark pit.

Natasha and Clint pulled their flashlights as the group gathered around, soon revealing that the pit had steep, smooth walls. The man who peeked out from under Sif's shield had the same fair hair as the twins, only shorter and matted with dirt and dried blood. His features and garments also appeared filthy, adding to his battered appearance.

Loki asked him, "How badly are you injured?"

The Elf seemed to tense as he recognized Loki's voice. "I am not seriously wounded, your majesty."

"He looks weary," Sif said. "Shall I climb down?"

Clint had detached the winch lines from the cover. He hooked the line from Kotter's vehicle to his belt. He stepped to the edge of the pit, holding the other with his gloved hands. "I got this," he said, stepping over the edge to repel down to the spymaster.

"King Odin sent you?" Rosner inquired as Clint approached and helped him to his feet.

"Yes. We are the Mischief Makers, Sir, a joint task force from Midgard and Asgard."

The Elf asked, "Mischief? Is Prince Loki your leader?"

Clint chuckled. "Nah, he's really more our mascot." He took Sif's shield, slipping it on his arm and turned to put it between him and the wall of the pit. "Grab on," he said. Natasha signaled once the men looked ready and the winches steadily pulled them up and out of the hole.

"Okay. Last phase," Clint announced. "Find every last gas canister, tranq dart or arrow we used here in the village. Then we'll load up and get out of here."

"Uh guys—we have inbound patrols from the north," Kotter reported as three loud blasts from a horn echoed in the distance. "Guess we made a bit too much noise."

"We are officially out of time," Natasha commented as Mitzi and Diani sprinted up.

Mitzi carried a black-handled longsword with distinct symbols etched into the blade. Diani held a similar styled dagger, but sheathed it before joining Mitzi to embrace their father.

As he pasted her, Clint asked Cami to head to the north side of the village and drive in Natasha's STAV since that was the direction the patrols approached from. "Be quick about it," he snapped.

Cami started to run, letting her prickling senses guide her through the darkness toward the car. Though soft moonlight assisted her, she didn't see the approaching form until it was upon her. A strong blow connected with the side of her face, blacking her vision as she fell in the snow. The attacker's crunching footfalls rushed past her. Cami fought to clear her head. She heard and felt the STAV power up, heading toward the back of the village.

"Where are you going?" her brother demanded through the line.

Cami forced herself to focus. "That's not me. I got blindsided. Didn't see who it was."

"Shit! Are you alright?"

"No. I'm pissed!" Thinking of the approaching Jotun patrols, Cami pushed to her feet, pressing a handful of snow against her aching cheek as she retrieved her staff and hurried back.

A sudden burst of light artillery fire blew off a section of roof on one of the lodges near the center of the village eliciting a chorus of curses and gasps from the team.

"Kotter, Stott, disable that vehicle before he brings down the whole place!" Clint barked. "Everyone, switch to the alternate comm line."

Dan and Gary chased after the rogue driver in their own vehicles, peppering their target with bullets and managing to scare him off a ways so he couldn't continue to fire on the lodges. "I don't think STAVs were meant to fight each other," Stott said. "Our main weapons deflect off the armor."

Kotter growled. "Who is this guy?!"

"The lodge is burning," Sif reported as orangey-red flames spread across the damaged roof. "We'll never drag all the Jotun out in time."

Cami yelled to Clint and Loki as she ran past them, "We can use the foam."

She was panting by the time she reached her STAV on the opposite side of the village. Cami jumped in, powered it up and sped off. She didn't even wait to come to a complete stop in front of the lodge. As soon as the system told her she was within range, she launched a stream of fire suppression foam to start coating the roof.

Clint and Loki pulled up, helping finish off the flames. Her brother sounded pleased as he said, "Good thinking."

Kotter warned them, "He slipped by us. He's heading back your way, and he definitely knows what these vehicles can do. Loki, man, please tell me you know the override procedure for the STAVs."

"Yes. I read it in the operator's manual." Loki asked, "What number is the vehicle?"

"Four."

"I'll have to find which line he's using if he hasn't disabled the onboard communications."

"Just broadcast on all of the channels," Clint said as he sped off to intercept the battling STAVs.

"Clear the comms," Loki requested, then steadied his voice. "Sierra, tango, alpha, victor, four. Acknowledge override authority." After a brief pause, Loki repeated the command then reported, "He must have switched off the link."

"Can you hack his system from your vehicle?" Cami asked.

"It will take time. Think you could reactivate the link for me instead?"

Though surprised by the request, Cami recognized the opportunity Loki offered. "I'll try."

Cami climbed out of her vehicle to help unclutter her faculties. She focused on the magic in her chest and felt a strong responding prickle. She let it expand, becoming an overwhelming sensation that made her whole body tense with energy. Then she sent out a wide scale pulse, which flooded her consciousness with information from all six STAVs.

"Wow," she couldn't help muttering. Then what started as six connections, one for each STAV, multiplied to include each of her teammates, the Jotun villagers and the penned elk.

"Anyone else feel that tingling?" Kotter asked.

"Yeah," Natasha responded with notable concern to her voice. "Cami…?"

The elk in the pen became agitated, trying to canter about inside the confined space and knocking into each other and the fences with their great antlers.

"She's spooking the animals," Dr. Lloyd reported.

"Hell, she's spooking me. Cami, back it down," Clint ordered pointedly through the comm.

She shushed him then winced and placed her hand to her temple, responding to an ache that appeared there. "I've got a job to do. Let me focus. Can you divert him back my way?"

"I'd prefer to keep him _away _from the village and the team."

Cami understood what her brother was saying, but fought to stay afloat, so-to-speak, and couldn't begin to determine the necessary steps to quell this storm she had unwittingly unleashed. Her body prickled so severely that her limbs went numb. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Loki, help!"

"I'm coming," he said. "Take deep breaths. Fill your lungs, then breathe out slowly."

Cami forced the first intake of air, releasing it before she remembered to go slow. Loki reached Cami's side as she let out her second labored breath. She peeked out from behind her fingers. "How do I disconnect from everyone?"

In the moonlight Loki looked far less anxious than Cami felt. He said, "You have to calm down. Breathe."

_In. Out. In. Out, _Cami thought along with the motions as she tried to obey him.

"The connection with the cars should feel different than with living beings. Separate them in your mind. You can find the right one," he encouraged her.

Sounds of gunfire and car engines disturbed the night, but Cami kept her attention on Loki and the task. It wasn't the words Loki said as much as the tone of his voice that helped to reel in her panic. With some effort Cami identified the specific sensations coming in from the people and elk. She tried to push them aside and hone in on the stronger connections with the STAVs so she could sort them as well.

After jumping from connection to connection, Cami's mind found the stolen STAV and delved in, navigating its processes to pinpoint and reactivate the communication link. "Got it," she told Loki with an excited gasp.

"Good. Keep the link open, my dear," he said, hurrying back to his own STAV to reactivate his communicator. "Sierra, tango, alpha, victor, four. Acknowledge override authority." After a brief pause, he continued, "Initiate full system shutdown," then rambled off a huge string of numbers that Cami never could have memorized.

Cami felt the STAV power down and heard Clint order a pursuit when apparently the driver took off on foot into the hills.

"Clint," Natasha said urgently, "we have inbound hostiles, remember? Get over here and pick us up."

"We can't leave this car out here," Clint said.

"It's going to need a system reboot," Kotter said, "and possibly a jump start."

"Leave that to us," Loki spoke up. "Mitzi, Cami needs a lift."

Cami got to her feet, but stepped back as a gorgeous black and white horse ran up to her. Diani also approached, riding upon the back of a daunting black cat with sleek fur, broad paws and knowing gold eyes. Diani held Mitzi's longsword, but put it down as she slid off the beast to give Cami a boost.

As soon as Cami was up and had grabbed onto her neck, the horse took off west across the mud and snow, passing Clint, Kotter and Stott's STAVs returning to the village. The jarring ride frightened Cami, reinforcing her personal preference for wheeled transport.

Loki pulled up with Dr. Lloyd as Cami and the shapeshifters reached the lone vehicle. He requested that the Elves keep an eye on the hills for the unknown car thief and awakening Jotun patrollers while he started a diagnostic.

Cami took the empty driver's seat and laid her hands on the console, reading the system in a matter of moments. "The car has taken some mild damage," she reported, "but mainly its battery is low."

"Switch it to use the fuel once it is powered up," Loki said.

When the STAV wouldn't start, Cami popped the hood and went around. Generally she'd never mess around with a battery, but when she had an unexpected stir of energy in her chest, it was just instinctive for her to reach out and touch the posts.

The doctor let out a cry of concern that was mostly unheard by Cami due to a pulse transferring from her body into the vehicle that caused a sudden roar of its engine. She drew back her hands, looking sheepish as the others stared.

"I'm okay, really."

Rebooting the computer system took a few minutes. So once underway, they had to race to avoid pursuers and catch up with the others at the cave while taking a wide berth around any other life signs that showed on their sensors.

"That was messy," Clint said as they regrouped, "but not too bad for our first combined team mission."

"Thirteen against an entire village of Jotun hunters and their kin—I consider that a triumph," Rosner praised.

"We must feast!" Volstagg roared with glee, causing the team to burst into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Heartbreak and Joy

**Chapter Ten - Tidings of Heartbreak and Joy**

* * *

In light of their successful mission, the Warriors Three insisted the team participate in the time-honored Asgardian tradition of excessive feasting and boastful storytelling, which Rosner readily chose to excuse himself from.

Though Loki wasn't interested in participating either, he thought Cami would want him celebrating with the group. He offered to host the event in his private dining room since it was the closest to the team's rooms. Even with all the merriment, Loki could soon tell Cami was in one of her moods. Her smiles were strained; and she grew more agitated as Fandral, Volstagg and Kotter told the tale of Rosner's heroic rescue to Banner, Shale and Montoya who had been enticed out of their beds to join in the festivities.

"What's wrong?" Loki whispered to her.

Cami tried to wait for the noise to die down to respond, but the storytellers were in good form, keeping everyone engaged and practically falling out of their seats with laughter at their impressions and exaggerations of the mission details. She pulled Loki out of the dining room and through the sitting room into the bedroom.

She said with muted anger, "Of all the nights for you to suddenly feel like inviting everyone over."

Loki eased into the chair at his study table. He took her by the waist and drew her over to sit on his lap. "I incorrectly assumed you would want to spend time with the team," he admitted. "I was attempting to be accommodating and sociable."

"I'm not exactly myself," Cami said. "You probably noticed since I wigged out on you like three times today. The bad-luck thing has taken its toll, I guess."

He held her tighter, examining the dark bruise on her cheek with the sad realization that it wasn't just her body that was being continuously battered lately.

Igus stepped into the doorway. "Lady Camille's healer wishes to speak with her, my prince."

"Show him in."

Dr. Lloyd joined them in the bedroom offering Cami a white, oval-shaped pill encased in plastic. "This is only fifty percent effective," he said. "Obviously, I can't speak for the Zovodna's medicine."

Cami nodded, accepting the packet from him. There was a rising flush of pink on her features that mingled with her expression and made the moment astoundingly awkward.

Loki thanked the doctor before he left.

Instead of wandering back to the dining room to find a drink, Cami fished Loki's canteen out of his pack on the edge of the table and promptly swallowed the pill with some water.

"What do you want to do?" Loki asked when she stood for several moments lost in thought.

She glanced at him then her eyes drifted down from his features. "Sometimes I don't know if it's okay to talk about stuff."

This admission caused him unexpected and powerful unease. "When we first met, you were surprisingly open with me about yourself. At what point did that change?"

She muttered, "I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, Cami. I want to hear your observations and opinions. Guessing is so counterproductive."

"You can tell me stuff too, ya know."

He noted the edge to her voice and continuing lack of eye contact. The constant, joyful ruckus from the dining room was the entirely wrong backdrop for such a moment, Loki thought, and the gathering was likely to go on for hours.

"What do you want to know?" He realized how vulnerable he made himself by opening this door.

"You've been married before," she said, stating it as a fact instead of a question.

"Twice."

She took time to process this fact before asking, "Do any of your children have kids?"

"My eldest sons, Vali and Narvi, have families of their own." Loki leaned back in the chair, feeling weary under the weight of the emotions stirring in his core. "I am not welcome in their homes or at their gatherings."

"Why?"

"Because of my nature—and how I treated their mother."

Cami turned, staring at the bed. She looked stiff and somewhat conflicted.

Loki thought he knew what she was thinking. He got up, collected the lantern beside him and took her hand. He led her out of the bedroom, through the bathroom and into the children's room, walking several strides into the large space.

"I was quite young when I married Sigyn. We had the boys right away and raised them here in the palace. They both chose to live with her when we dissolved our union."

After studying the surroundings in the minimal lamplight, Cami said, "I've seen a similar bedroom to this in Odin and Frigga's suite."

"Yes," Loki said. The moment proved immensely more painful than he had imagined. The sight of the empty beds and abandoned books and toys tore at his already wounded soul, reminding him why he rarely came in here.

Cami sensed his turmoil. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I did this to myself," he admitted. "I became a man they did not recognize and could not love. I pushed them away in the pursuit of far less important aspirations."

The following silence weighed heavily on Loki. He felt exposed and powerless.

Cami's petite frame stirred against his side then broke away to step back through the doorway, responding to the sounds of voices calling through the suite.

Loki followed her only as far as the doorway, watching her slip on through the bathroom.

"Hey, are you two coming back?" Clint's voice inquired, probably from within Loki's bedroom.

"No," Cami answered. "We're going to bed soon."

"Everything okay?" Natasha asked next, sounding concerned.

Cami said, "We're just talking about stuff."

"We'll clear everyone out," Clint offered. "Give you two some privacy."

"No, it's fine. Let them have their feast," Cami said. "Shut the doors for us and tell everyone we'll see them in the morning."

Clint and Natasha agreed before heading out.

Cami returned to the bathroom and found Loki standing there. She said, "I'm not really helping you, am I?"

He considered her, balancing his own upset against his desire to not hurt her with words spoken too quickly and without care. "Wouldn't I be the better judge of that?"

"I overstep my bounds," Cami said. "My questions only bring up painful memories."

"My life has always been under the scrutiny of others. The worst choices I ever made are not only the gossip of the realms but the writings of Midgardian legends. Honestly, I'm dumbfounded sometimes by how little you do know about me." Considering that her calm had been delicate as of late, Loki expected that he'd been overly callous, but her expression changed little.

"I would rather curl up at your side than with a book full of your secrets." She frowned. "Now, I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's how I feel."

At a loss for words, Loki didn't try to speak.

They got ready for bed. Once under the covers, Loki kept Cami close while he shared brief details of his disastrous second marriage to the volatile and conniving Angrboda, who was a nature witch of mixed Frost and Swamp Giant parentage and the mother of three of his children—including his daughter Hel.

"We were terrible for each other," he admitted. "She was just one of many destructive relationships I've had over the years."

Cami was quiet and still as she lazily traced his scars with her fingertips, making them ache and tingle.

"Have I shared too much?" he asked.

"No."

"You haven't said anything in awhile."

"I've been listening and thinking. I made bad choices in the men I dated, but I learned a lot of important lessons too. Joyce and Bobbie always said that some mistakes are okay as long as we learn from them."

"Those are the Murphys? Your foster parents?"

"Yeah."

"We should visit them sometime."

Cami sounded pleased and appreciative as she responded. "Yeah, we definitely should."

In the morning, the trill of sparrows woke Loki from a revitalizing rest. He opened his eyes, turning his head toward the sound outside the window and blinking at the first hints of the rising sun lighting the room. He was snugly nestled within the covers and Cami slept inches from him, turned on her side and looking content. He sat up, rubbing at his face and running his hands through his hair. Considering how good he felt, Loki was equally tempted to get on with his day as to lounge in bed a bit.

It didn't take long for him to start collecting his thoughts and realize the anomaly. He had awakened on his own, without Cami or Odin's assistance. Also, he had no memory of speaking with Hel or being in Niflheim at all during the night.

Loki left the bed, desperate to find clean clothes because there had to be a reason that Hel had deviated from the nightly routine. He decided that he needed to see her straight away. After dressing, he grabbed his cold-weather coat and left for the stables, stopping for only a moment to ask Igus to inform Cami when she woke that he'd gone to inquire after Hel and would be back later.

Sleipnir stepped to the front of his stall when Loki entered the stables.

"How's my boy?" Loki asked. He lovingly patted the horse, who in turn offered him gentle nuzzles and let him put a saddle and bridle on him. "We're off to the Underworld," Loki told him.

Needing no further encouragement, Sleipnir carried Loki out of Asgard along the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds' Tree, to Niflheim and right to the doors of Hel's hall.

Loki climbed down, opened the door to the hall and walked in with Sleipnir keeping to his side. The shadow serpents began to hiss and slither closer, causing the horse to bray, stamp his hooves and shake his head in a challenging manner.

"Hel," Loki called out because he didn't see her in the low lighting of the hall. When there was no response, he went to step around the collecting snakes, only to have them move to block his path. He asked with a growl of agitation, "What has gotten into you all?"

Hel entered from the archway. "Let them be," she said; and the snakes drew back to a more respectful distance. She moved only a little closer before asking, "What do you want, Father?"

"I was worried when you did not pull me here last night."

"Maybe I grow tired of you," she said, projecting boredom into her voice.

He wasn't convinced. "Tell me truthfully." He added softly, "Please?"

"I do as I wish. I do not have to explain myself."

Loki chose to overlook her attitude. "I'm glad that you're alright," he said with strained calm. "I feared the worst after our talk the other night."

She accused, "You think I'm weak."

Loki approached her through the snakes. "No, I don't."

She withdrew as he reached for her. "A few tears and you come rushing back, thinking you can ease my pain with kind words and warm touches."

"If I knew what to do, I would have done it centuries ago."

Her anger escalated. "You abandoned me and my brothers to the All-Father's whim. You stayed away, allowing yourself to become deaf and blind to our suffering because it was easier than standing up to Grandfather."

They had discussed this on numerous occasions. "Odin did not trap you here, Hel. He had no idea this would happen when he asked you to bring order to this realm."

"So you say."

Loki continued to close the space between them, even as she backed away. "Many nights you hid your tears behind the pages of some book or rubbed them into your pillow because you didn't want me to know how miserable you were in Asgard. You had so much talent to share, but people were afraid of you. Odin and Frigga knew this too."

"You could have sent me back to Mother in the Jotunheim."

"You assume I did not pursue that option."

Finally taking the last long step that put him within reach, Loki gripped her shoulders and gathered Hel into a tight embrace. Hel fidgeted uneasily within his grasp, but didn't really try to pull away. To avoid his gaze she laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and got very still. Sleipnir slipped his head over Loki's shoulder to rest gently on top of Hel's, causing her to smile despite her tearing eyes.

Loki took her head in his hands, kissing her forehead. "I wish there was time to talk like we used to, my dear," Loki said in earnest. It had been far too long since they'd engaged in casual conversation.

"Surely my work no longer interests you."

"I've actually met some fascinating people that I'd like to tell you about sometime. Of course, it won't be nearly as satisfying if you don't share stories of your subjects too."

Hel laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Being around those humans has dulled that sharp, silver tongue of yours, Father. Why not just scold me for ignoring my duties like Grandmother did?"

"Well, if Frigga has already spoken to you on the matter, I won't. Though, I do expect to see far less souls wandering the wastes when I next visit. Tidy up the place like any respectable queen would."

Looking effectively rebuked, she nodded.

"Does Cami Barton truly make you happy?" Hel asked.

Loki considered his response. "Yes, she does. I'm surprised you choose to breach this subject with me after what you did to her."

Hell turned away from him, conjuring a thick mist ahead of her that formed into a slender throne of gold to which she walked and sat. She also took care in choosing her words as she said, "I wanted to meet her."

Hel had rarely felt compelled to speak about or wished to meet any of his lovers. Loki felt especially protective as he said, "Promise me that you are not planning to hurt her, Hel."

"Give up your pursuit of the double. Take your team back to Midgard and you could be happy with her, even if only for a short time."

"Bad Loki chose to provoke S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. There will be no backing down or returning to Midgard until his threat is neutralized."

"You cannot defeat him," Hel said pointedly.

"That is yet to be seen. I do have particular insight into his methods. We will be many against his few."

Hel looked conflicted and vexed, but stopped arguing. "Cast yourself into his dark abyss if you wish, Father, but you must send Cami away to safety."

"Tell me why and I may consider it," Loki said with a tone that challenged. Then he surprised her by lowering to his knee upon the stone to plead, "You want a new life, but how can she give that to you?"

Sleipnir brayed as Hel's gaze shifted up to look over Loki's head.

With a fearful shiver, Loki heard his own voice say from behind, "Yes, my dear, do tell him."

"I do not your bidding, shadow," Hel said. "You only wish me to hurt him."

"He wants to know," Bad Loki said, stalking forward with a cruel grin. "Tell him. I will just conceal his memories anyway."

Loki stood. "Maybe you should go first then. Why not confess all your plans and sins to me?"

His echoing laughter was warm and laced with delight. "You know these things. My plan is chaos. My sins are your sins. I lie and misdirect, steal and sabotage, kill and destroy. The list is very long and entertaining—as you recall."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"Nonsense. You merely lack opportunity. I doubt you will take the high moral ground when S.H.I.E.L.D. calls you to duty. You will lie and kill for what they deem just causes," Bad Loki taunted. "It is the very path your child bride strides and yet she has no talent for it. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be the death of her."

"You're wrong."

"You hope I am."

Hel left the throne and moved to stand between them. She spoke to Bad Loki. "Let him go and we'll get to our business."

"You really mean to not tell him," he said, studying her with a disappointed scowl.

With a glower of her own, Hel turned back to Loki. "You must go," she said, shifting her gaze to Sleipnir when he approached and reached out to pat the horse's nose.

"You're planning something horrible," Loki muttered as his stomach knotted.

The dead side of Hel's features managed to tighten as her living half conveyed an expression of shame. "I wish you not to return here. I release your soul."

"How touching," Bad Loki said with sarcasm and mild contempt before Loki could react. The double held his hand dramatically over his heart while he smirked.

Loki said, "I didn't ask to be released. He came between us before. This is what he wants."

"I desired no part in your quarrel, but now I must choose my side." Hel planted a quick kiss on Sleipnir's nose, saying, "Take him home." Then she pushed past Loki and strode off to her private rooms.

Bad Loki said, "That must sting."

Loki chose not to respond. What good would it do to rant or threaten? He could put his energy to much better use back in Asgard. Placing his foot in the stirrup, Loki pulled up into the saddle and took the reins.

"There's still time to back down," Bad Loki said.

"Why should we?"

"To save the lives of your Mischief Makers."

"You underestimate us. This time we have the armies of two realms—and the Hulk," Loki taunted. Then Sleipnir took off, carrying him away from Bad Loki and his pleased grin.

* * *

Clint enjoyed the feel of Natasha's weight on him and her wonderful scent as he drifted awake. He looked down at her crimson curls resting on his chest and admired how the strands shined in the light filtering in between the heavy drapes of the window.

"Morning," she said, sounding drowsy.

"Ya know, if you keep crawling in my bed every night, I'm eventually gonna try to take advantage of you."

She responded with a soft chuckle, "I like how you said _try_."

Clint kissed the top of her head, guessing from her reaction that he didn't have to explain that particular choice of word. "What's on your mind?" he asked, craning to get a better view of her features.

"A lot," was her honest response.

"Anything I can help with?"

She sighed and rolled off of him to allow herself some room to sit up. Then she turned back, pushing curls out of her eyes and busying herself with smoothing the covers. "We're never going to have a normal relationship," she said, looking solemn.

Clint turned on his side so he was close to her again and propped up on his elbow. "We shouldn't compare ourselves to other couples. That's hardly fair."

"Maybe I'd like a little normal for once."

Caressing her thigh with his free hand, Clint said, "Tell me."

"Let's get married."

Clint balked, taking much too long to collect his thoughts because Natasha had time to examine his expression, regret the suggestion and slip out of the bed.

"Whoa—wait!" Clint flung the covers away and scrambled off the mattress to chase after her.

She didn't sound nearly upset enough when she said, "Forget I said anything," and opened his door.

Clint snatched her out of the corridor, pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind them, mindful of their nearby teammates. "Just wait a sec," Clint pleaded, mildly panting because he'd forgotten to breathe with all the shock. "Give me a chance to catch up. Okay?"

Natasha backed away and folded her arms, which only accentuated her already stiff frame and hurt look.

Clint took in a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead for a few tense moments before stepping closer and gently taking her hands in his. "I love you," he said, wanting to make that point very clear before he could mess up anything else.

"I know," she said with moistening eyes.

"Our work with S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers and now the Mischief Makers, is going to put a lot of strain on us. We'll be fighting to find time together sometimes. Marriage is serious business; and I know I'm not always the best at compromising. That's why I hesitated—not because I don't want to."

_And I'm a little hungover,_ he thought, but didn't feel he had to mention that since they'd both joined in the team's post-mission celebration.

"When have you had time to think about this?"

"I've been adjusting to sharing my bed lately. So, I've been thinking more and sleeping a little less."

Natasha teased, "Whoever she is, I'm going to hurt her."

Clint laughed. "Obviously it's you, but thanks for the totally possessive attitude."

She smiled and leaned into him. "I really do want to get married right away, before some excuse comes up."

"Then we will, but I have some conditions," Clint said, staring into the two most beautiful and mesmerizing eyes he'd ever encountered. "First, we have to come clean with the team and our friends. No secret nuptials."

"Agreed. And?"

"I have no problem letting you plan the dream wedding of a lifetime, but I refuse to get married in anything other than a traditional tuxedo or my uniform."

"Fine," she said with a playful smirk. "Anything else?"

"I know who I want for my best man, but I might need your help calling in some favors."

Natasha shook her head at him. "You're really going there?"

Clint wasn't deterred by some red tape and regulations. "He recruited me, Nat. He's had our backs through the hardest times in our careers. He'll be offended if we don't ask."

"Fine. Fury is going to blow a fuse, but we'll try," she promised, which meant their chances were pretty good. Natasha could be very convincing when she wanted.

Queen Frigga stood in the hallway between their rooms when they stepped out to start their day. There was a knowing look in her eyes and a soft, conspiring smile on her lips as she simply said, "Yes, you may."

Natasha shifted her questioning gaze from the queen to Clint, silently asking if he knew to what she was agreeing.

"I think that's the answer to our request to get married in the palace," Clint whispered to her.

"We didn't ask yet," Natasha said. "No one else should know."

"Frigga sees things."

"We would be honored to host the celebration," Frigga said. "Let me know your wishes and we'll get to work."

Natasha was speechless, revealing that she wasn't as prepared for the idea of a quick wedding as she'd imagined.

Clint said, "We appreciate the help and enthusiasm. Let us get through telling our people first."

"I understand," Frigga said and took her leave.

Collecting herself as they walked, Natasha asked, "Have you been seeing things?"

"No. Haven't tried."

Natasha asked with care, "What good will your power do us if you don't learn how to use it? That is where Frigga's efforts would be better served, teaching you."

Clint chuckled, not really sure why he found the comment so funny. Neither of them had parents to lean on for help with wedding arrangements or even emotional support. Perhaps Frigga's interest felt too much like she was stepping into that role.

They headed to the team's dining room across from the command center surprised to find Jane and Tony seated around the table with Bruce and Brandon. The group went over data and plans for the magic detection device, but looked up to acknowledge the couple's arrival.

"How is the device coming?" Natasha asked, taking a chair next to Jane.

"We hit a snag," Jane admitted. "Tony suggested we get Bruce's perspective."

"Perfect excuse to visit Asgard," Clint said slyly in Tony's direction. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Uh… yeah," Tony said, flashing a smile that even a kindergartener would have recognized as false.

Clint recalled that Tony's last venture into space included a nuke, portal and almost not making it back to Earth. It felt more appropriate to let the moment pass by than try to continue an uncomfortable conversation.

Clint sat beside Natasha to start filling his plate. He was supposed to meet with Rosner in a little while, then had another appointment with Director Fury via video conference at the Puente Antiguo bifrost site after that. He didn't have time to waste this morning.

People continued to filter into the room, helping themselves to the feast provided by the palace kitchens. When Cami walked in, Clint noted Loki's absence and stared at his sister until she looked his way.

Cami said, "He woke up all by himself this morning and rode off to Niflheim to see Hel."

This comment drew looks from several of their teammates, which Cami saw, but chose not to elaborate. She slipped into the chair next to Clint and took a warm roll from the basket in front of them, tearing it apart and nibbling distractedly.

"Cami has shown an aptitude for understanding gadgets and machines," Bruce said, gazing down the table in her direction. "Maybe we should have her take a look at these plans."

Perking up from her thoughts, Cami gave a small shrug. "If you want."

Clint felt a little proud when she climbed to her feet and padded down to stand among the mental giants of their collective. It was a position he'd never find himself in, he realized.

"I wonder if Loki's going to be back soon," Natasha whispered to him, obviously pondering if they should make their announcement while the majority of the team was gathered.

"I know a quick way to find out," Clint said and activated his comm. A brief exchange with Heimdall revealed that Loki had returned and was making his way from the stables.

By the time Loki arrived at breakfast, he'd picked up Frigga along the way. Mother and son stopped in the doorway of the dining room to finish their discussion before they ventured over.

Clint decided that getting this over quickly was the best course of action. He stood, using a loud tone to ask if he could have everyone's attention. The group quieted and those standing found chairs. "I know we've got several important issues in front of us today and this announcement isn't meant to detract from any of them," Clint began, then wondered with unease why he hadn't let Natasha do this since she was much better talking to people. He turned to look at her, asking with his eyes for her to assist.

Natasha rose from her chair and slipped her arm around Clint's waist, hesitating long enough to let everyone notice and start pondering the gesture. Then she announced with a confidant, eager grin, "We're getting married."

The silence was momentary. People called out their surprise and approval amidst loud applause and some whistling. An enthusiastic Cami left her chair to grab Clint and Natasha in a tight embrace that led to a hugging and handshaking spree before everyone calmed down enough to retake their seats.

"Steve and Thor are going to hate that they missed this," Tony said.

"There are a lot of people who'll want to know," Stott said. "We aren't sworn to secrecy are we?"

"Nah," Clint said. "We are going to try and pull off a fast ceremony here in the palace. We'll have to update everyone as the details come together. We kinda only decided this earlier today."

The group reveled with the news, but eventually calmed as they ate and then dispersed to work on their assignments.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Rosner said to Clint and Natasha as soon as they joined him in the command center. "What a joyous announcement."

"Thank you," Natasha said. "You _are_ very well informed."

"A necessity of my trade," he admitted then gestured to their surroundings. "Your team is using this equipment to track the reports from the inquisitors?"

"That's correct," Clint said. He led the Elf over to one of the consoles and brought up the database search function, demonstrating how it worked. He then pulled up the list the team had been working on for him. "These are the names of the people we know have gone missing in the last several months and the approximate date it was reported. Anyone who went missing, but was later found alive or dead, has been noted in this column."

"May I?" Rosner asked, gesturing to the chair.

Clint got up, letting him have the seat and pulled over another chair for himself.

As Rosner read through the list, it became apparent that he was a very knowledgeable and well-traveled person. His contacts with the leaders and diplomats of the various realms made him particularly qualified to dispense invaluable information about the most notable names on the team's list. At Rosner's request, Clint further sorted and divided the list based on new criteria that surfaced as they worked.

Natasha sounded apologetic when she interrupted their collaboration. "We've got to go if we're going to be on time for the meeting with Director Fury," she reminded Clint.

"Right," Clint said, rising from his chair. He looked around the room then back at Rosner. "I'll have Agent Shale or maybe Loki continue this with you while I'm gone to this meeting."

The spymaster also stood. "That's very kind of you, Agent Barton. I realize that in my absence, Odin has leaned on you to manage this investigation. I am quite impressed with the results your team's had in such a short time."

Through the sincerity of his fine and complimentary remarks, Clint sensed that Rosner was building up to something. So, he decided to save him the effort of beating around the bush. "I get it," he said. "You don't have to stroke my ego, Sir. You are Odin's Royal Inquisitor and S.H.I.E.L.D. is far out of its element. We're all just here to help." Rosner smiled, but kept silent long enough to make Clint think that he'd caught the Elf off guard with his insights. "Odin hasn't said, but I assume he wants us to pool our resources. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rosner gave a simple, yet important nod.

"Would you like to meet our superior?" Clint asked. "It's not a face-to-face meeting, but you'll be able to see and converse with him through similar equipment."

"You surprise me, Agent Barton," the spymaster admitted. "I think I have made hasty and unfair assumptions about you, for which I apologize. Yes, I would be pleased to meet your Director Fury."

Clint left Brandon in charge of the command center, but suggested he roundup Loki and Dr. Montoya to help analyze the new data from Rosner while they were gone to swap updates with HQ.

* * *

Cami couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so elated. Between Clint and Natasha's announcement, the request from Bruce to assist them with their device, Loki's surprise gift of a whole crate of gadget stuff and her favorite club music thumping in the background, Cami gushed with joy and couldn't stand still. She danced her way around their makeshift workshop, drawing smiles from the others with her boundless energy.

Loki watched her from where he sat at the worktable. "Are all these songs about love, sex and delinquent behavior?" he asked when she danced within his reach and he snatched her close.

Cami laughed and nodded. "Pretty much." Even within his grasp, her body was still in motion, swaying in a seductive manner.

"I like seeing you this happy," he said, gifting her with a swift, forceful kiss to the neck that made her squeal. "You practically glow, my dear. You are so beautiful."

Cami straddled the chair, resting on his lap so she could embrace him back and reward his compliments with bold, appreciative kisses.

"Okay. Break it up you two," Tony called over. Teasing in his casual way, he said, "Come here, Britney, and tell me what you think of this." He pointed to a schematic in Jane's hands.

"Don't ask," Cami said, giggling at Loki's questioning look. She delivered another deep, longing kiss to Loki's mouth that made his entire frame relax. Then she climbed off him and whispered, "Go to work. I'll see you later."

Loki insisted on one more kiss before he reluctantly stood and headed across the hall to the command center.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tricks and Lies

**Chapter Eleven - Tricks and Lies**

* * *

For the last week, Cami's teammates had been traveling all over the nine realms with Rosner's inquisitors, following leads and gathering intel on people and magic artifacts that had gone missing over several months. With Loki off world so much, Cami had been sleeping alone nearly every night.

She stirred from an uneasy rest to hear soft noise from the sitting room. She recognized Loki's voice. "It's late," he was saying. "Is something wrong?"

"I chose to stay close when Lady Camille went to bed crying," Igus replied. "You look like you've had quite a harrowing trip, your majesty. May I suggest some food and a bath?"

The soft, responding chuckle sounded weary. "For Cami's sake I'll agree to the bath."

Igus entered and crossed through the dark bedroom so stealthily that Cami failed to notice before he was in the bathroom, lighting the braziers and starting the water running in the tub. Loki came in, sitting on the bed to remove his shoes. He was trying to be quiet and function with only the light filtering in from the bathroom. He stank of sweat and campfire.

Cami rolled his direction. "I'm awake."

"My dear, it's very late."

"Don't you mean very early? Sunrise is in a few hours."

He stood, shedding his clothes. "Igus mentioned you've been crying."

Cami sighed, answering with a witty, "I knew he was spying on me."

Loki chose not to explore that topic with her again. "Want to talk about why you were crying?"

Between being left off the missions and losing Bruce back to the helicarrier to work on the magic detection device, Cami had been feeling useless and abandoned. The whole mentor thing hadn't really turned out, and Cami realized she felt safer with Bruce on the same side of the universe as her.

Also, Nick Fury had informed the team that Agent Marcus Rodriguez was missing. He had been on the last security detail that moved Loki's staff, which was missing too. So, everyone assumed it was a mind controlled Marcus that had attacked Cami and tried to steal the STAV in the Jotun village during the rescue of the spymaster. At this point they didn't know if he was still alive or dead.

"It's a number of things," Cami admitted. "Marcus, Bruce… other stuff."

Igus stepped back through, gathering up Loki's pile of clothes in passing.

Loki lingered at the bedside for a bit before walking into the bathroom. Cami gave him a chance to get settled in the tub then wandered in. She slipped out of her sleep pants then climbed up behind him to sit on the edge of the tub and help lather his wet hair.

"When are you expected back for duty?"

"I'm not sure. Nearly everyone is heading to bed right now. We have a working theory that Clint and Rosner are going to discuss with the king."

"Can you tell me?" she asked, unsure if he could because it was becoming more apparent that she had been purposely separated from the team's duties. She'd occupied herself working on gadgets, practicing her staff skills and tormenting Odin's people with her choices in music.

"These magical relics that have been taken, we believe Bad Loki is using them to mimic the powers of other mages that he is impersonating. It's a pattern. A powerful mage disappears from one realm only to appear in another to wreak havoc. To put it simply, we think he's priming the realms for an all out war."

Considering how tired they both were, Cami couldn't hold it against him that he wasn't making much sense to her. She tried piecing the information together before asking, "Why was he impersonating the mages?"

"Some might be dead, but since we know he only recently acquired Thanos' scepter from S.H.I.E.L.D., he probably didn't have control of them. He had to execute the realm attacks himself."

"So, it's not just about killing the Jotun anymore."

"Right, which makes sense why Jahla might not be happy with him."

Cami took that comment to mean that he'd read the report Bruce and Montoya had submitted after her debriefing. She washed his back, noting the improvement in his scars before tentatively asking, "Any talk of having to postpone the wedding?"

"Not that I've heard. Of course, no one dares say anything that might upset Natasha, even Dr. Montoya."

Cami felt compelled to mention, "Montoya has been antsy lately."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I realize that everyone's entitled to their issues, but it just seems extra weird in her case."

He slid into the water to wash the soap out of his hair and rinse off. As he sat back up, he gripped the tub edge, turning to face her and kneel between her thighs. He then pushed the dripping hair off his forehead, appearing visibly conflicted as he considered her.

Cami's mind cluttered with possibilities of what he was about to say, including the chance of being removed from the team again or Odin deciding to suppress her unruly magic. The king and Fury might be planning to move her somewhere else since Loki didn't need her to wake him now. Or, maybe Loki was tired of her meddling and excessive whining lately and wanted to break up with her.

"Uh oh."

He frowned. "Do you know what I'm going to say?"

"No, but from your look it can't be good."

He laid his hands on her bare thighs, continuing despite her objection. "Your menses didn't start after taking the medicine." It bothered Cami how factually he stated this when he'd spent so much time away from her on missions this week. Her stomach clenched as she trembled under his touch.

"That's bad, right?"

"I spoke with Dr. Lloyd when I got back. He says it's not definitive proof of pregnancy, but very unusual. How have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine, just stressed. Being emotional doesn't mean I'm pregnant." She growled because his expression only grew more concerned. "I don't need anything else to worry about."

"I agree, but perhaps we'll both feel better if we discuss the issue."

Instead of being relieved that he wanted to talk, Cami was getting more riled up and didn't think she'd be able to put forth her best attitude. "Not right now. We don't know anything yet."

"Ignoring the situation will not make it go away."

Cami felt her magic spark and burn in her chest. She pushed away his hands to climb down from the tub, retreating to the bedroom where she grabbed her robe and fled the suite.

* * *

Despite the mind-boggling amount of information, once Loki, Rosner and Brandon analyzed and generalized the data, the situation proved simple enough for Clint to understand. Bad Loki was stirring up trouble to get the realms to distrust each other.

"What's our next move?" Clint asked after Rosner had finished the explanation for Odin.

The king paced and stroked his beard as he contemplated. "To stop a war, Agent Barton? I think we've already made considerable progress. We informed representatives from several realms of an escalating situation and cautioned them against hasty reactions."

The Royal Inquisitor said, "I'm not disagreeing with your assessment, King Odin, but the realms are uneasy by the sudden alliance between Asgard and Midgard. Many of these leaders have never laid eyes on Humans or their technology before this week. There are stories circulating that you sanctioned an attack on a Frost Giant settlement by the Mischief Makers. Circumstances notwithstanding, we must be very cautious."

Odin stopped his pacing to address them. "Asgard has always protected the realms from harm. I think our recent efforts reinforce that position."

"We haven't attempted any communication directly with the Jotun," Dr. Montoya interjected. "They have as much to lose as any other realm, don't they?"

Clint tensed, once again wishing that Odin hadn't allowed the psychologist to join this meeting. Montoya always seemed eager to take a jab at authority figures.

"Relations are strained with the Jotun," Odin began to argue.

"You promised to make the effort," Montoya countered. "You claim no bias against them, but your lack of action says otherwise."

"Dr. Montoya," Clint challenged, "I think you forget yourself. _We_ represent _S.H.I.E.L.D._ and _Earth_ in these matters."

"I know you are not so narrow minded, Agent Barton, to believe that political rhetoric."

Rosner stepped forward, breaking the line of sight between Clint and Montoya. The Elf addressed Odin, but made sweeping glances to everyone as well. "Sire, obviously you had to be firm and decisive with your actions against the Jotun and their transgressions in the past. You and I have spoken in length about the unification of the realms and how we would assist in forging those alliances, but this _Bad Loki_ has forced our hands. Asgard must show a strong, cooperative front with ALL the realms, especially if he is now conspiring with the Queen of the Underworld."

Odin appeared receptive, yet agitated. "Any delegation I send into the Jotunheim could meet death or worse."

Montoya suggested, "Send a small, harmless group to deliver a message. I volunteer to go."

Clint laughed, unable to contain his contempt. "You are not harmless, doctor."

Montoya glared back, but her expression turned more amused as she gave his comment some thought.

Determined to keep on task, Rosner said next, "I reviewed the statements made by Lady Camille about her visit to the caves in the Jotunheim. According to her, Bad Loki claimed to be holding children prisoner."

"Yeah," Clint said, "but any missing children in the reports have been accounted for now."

"Then these children are likely from a realm that would not report such a happening," Rosner surmised. "We have not had a strong inquisitor presence in Midgard for at least a thousand years. The same is partly true of the Jotunheim. Giants are too territorial and suspicious."

"It's sad to admit," Clint said, "but there are numerous missing children on Earth. Some are never found."

"All the more reason to speak with the Jotun," Montoya argued.

"Let us continue this later," Odin said, turning away from them. "I think we all could use some rest."

Clint welcomed the suggestion as the team had been running on very little sleep for days.

"There is still the matter of the incident with the Dwarves," Rosner said, bringing Odin back.

"I thought Diani smoothed that over," Clint said with a loud, flustered sigh.

"High Advisor Ogalfus is demanding a formal, public apology from Agent Romanoff and the All-Father."

"He insulted both her and your own daughter."

"Even so, Agent Barton," Rosner said, "your people should show more restraint if they're going to travel and interact with representatives of the other realms."

This incident was turning out to be a great reminder to Clint why he made a better soldier than a diplomat. "Natasha didn't actually hurt him. I think that showed quite a bit of restraint. I probably would have decked him if I'd been there."

Odin ended their heated exchange by simply lifting his hand. He said, sounding weary, "One Dwarf's wounded pride is far from our highest priority. Give Ogalfus some time to reflect on his own actions for now."

Clint left the king's suite and headed for his room. Natasha wasn't there. So, he stepped into her room, finding her surrounded by piles of white gowns. "Maria went all out, huh?" He managed not to laugh at Natasha's overwhelmed expression, but she noticed his smile.

"I guess she appreciated me naming her as the maid of honor."

Clint nodded. "Have you narrowed down the choices?"

With a shake of her head and a shrug, Natasha came to him, easing into his offered embrace. "Do you think I hurt Cami's feelings when I chose Maria?"

"I doubt she expected you to ask her."

"Maybe we should just elope. I swear if I have to decide anything else, I'm going to scream."

Clint drew her out into the corridor, asking a passing servant if she could find someone to tidy up the dresses and put out the sconces around Natasha's room.

"Of course, Lord Barton," the woman said and went to handle the task herself.

Natasha chuckled at Clint's scowl, giving him a playful slap on the ass and pushed him into the other bedroom. "You don't like being considered nobility through association?"

Clint was sure she knew his feelings. "Loki hasn't tried at all to make this rumor go away."

"Odin and Frigga don't seem bothered by it," she said, kicking off her shoes and wandering toward the bathroom, "and Cami's not taking it seriously anyway."

Clint started to undress. "How do you know that?"

Natasha called back, "She's surrounded by wedding stuff, but she chooses to hang out in the workshop or practice her staff."

"I guess you're right."

Their discussion could have easily drifted to the topic of Cami's recent problems and the joint decision by Fury, Odin and Clint to discreetly remove her from active duty. Clint wasn't eager to cover that ground again. Natasha had made it clear that she didn't agree with the decision, but she understood that there just wasn't a good alternative with everyone being so busy.

Clint climbed into bed and Natasha soon joined him, dressed only in one of his sleep shirts and panties. Since they'd decided to wait until the wedding night to be intimate, Clint found her tempting attire quite cruel. Maybe she tested his resolve or punished him over Cami. Either way, this wedding couldn't come fast enough for his liking.

* * *

The path to her workshop had become almost second nature. The servants and guards Cami encountered along the corridors addressed her with respect, always asking if they could be of assistance. All the attention was one of the perks and curses of being Loki's rumored betrothed.

Cami stopped just inside the doorway, stunned to find the fires burning and Odin standing at her worktable.

"I was curious about your creations," he said in explanation to her questioning look, "and I wanted to speak with you."

She moved closer, also glancing over the parts and devices. "You knew I was up?" she asked, praying that he hadn't heard any rumors of the possible pregnancy.

"In a way." He stiffened, his gaze calculating. "You are in a difficult position."

"How so?"

"You're here with the team, but limited in what you're allowed to do. You possess strong power, but have no teacher to help you master it."

"Loki has been—"

Odin interrupted, sounding harsh. "He hasn't the time to devote to your training."

Cami couldn't recall Odin ever acting this cold with her. His demeanor made her wonder if she'd done something to upset him. Maybe he regretted ever bringing her to Asgard.

"I have done everything asked of me, your majesty. I just—"

He seemed to poke fun at her as he again interrupted. "You want to _help_ and have a chance to show that you're actually _good_ at something."

Cami tried to sound unaffected by the emotions burning in her chest that further provoked her magic. "At least I'm trying."

"Your best efforts fall short, Cami. S.H.I.E.L.D. has let this farce go on much too long and all for your brother's benefit."

"What do you mean?"

"Loki took over Clint's mind, using him as a weapon against his own people. Your brother killed several agents and even went after Agent Romanoff. He's been treading on thin ice ever since, trying to put his fragile psyche back together. Fury only brought you in as a tool in that process. You're nothing like him; and they should know better than to let you graduate."

She thought she might choke on her own tightening throat and the prickling sensation creeping up from her chest. It hurt to push out the words. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Excellent question," a voice called out from behind her.

She turned to see another Odin in the doorway and Frigga standing with him. She noted that this king wore armor and wielded his royal scepter.

"Cami, step away from him."

A shadow tendril seized Cami's arm, yanking her off balance. She fell hard, but looked to see the image of the Odin nearest to her fade away to reveal Bad Loki.

"Release her!" Frigga demanded, trying to come around Odin, who blocked her.

Bad Loki smiled with confidence as more tendrils snaked out of his sides to coil around Cami's limbs and drag her close until she struggled at his feet.

"You are not welcome in Asgard," Odin said, pointing his scepter in their direction.

"You don't seem able to keep me out."

"We are growing wiser to your tricks. Tell me what you want from this girl."

"I've come to collect her. Danger approaches and someone has to keep her safe."

Frigga scolded, "It is you who puts her in danger with your schemes and lies."

Bad Loki insisted, "I wasn't completely lying to her."

The king took a decisive step forward. "I command you to release Cami and leave Asgard."

"I don't think so. I fear you no more, Odin."

Dark energy gushed from Loki's palms, flowing down his fingers and onto the floor in spreading pools on either side of him that began to writhe. The black blobs expanded and grew while transforming before Cami's eyes into simple, yet large, bestial forms: one a wolf, the other a serpent.

In her panic, the building energy in Cami's core crackled and surged through her system, seeking out the areas where the tendrils held her. Then, with a prod from her, the power shot out of her flesh in a brilliant white flash that dissolved the tendrils and caused Bad Loki to howl in pain.

Cami rolled away just as the black wolf dodged a blast of energy from Odin's scepter. The lupine construct crashed into and toppled the worktable, which Cami had been counting on for temporary cover. She kept moving, managing to scramble to her feet when the wolf rushed through her legs, lifting her up then dumping her back on the stone with a jolt. Another tendril caught Cami around the wrist while she reeled from the pain, but she dispatched it with another bright flash and resulting scream of pain from Bad Loki.

Odin kept the wolf and snake busy with blasts from his scepter, but didn't fire directly at them as they kept moving to flank Cami.

_Get out of the line of fire!_ Cami told herself, but figured an second attempt to bolt would prompt another rush from the wolf. _I need a distraction,_ she decided.

Her gadgets and spare parts were scattered on the floor beyond the table, but she could feel each of the finished devices tethered to her prickling magic. With a desperate prod from Cami, a handful of small explosives, smoke bombs and a shrieker went off, adding to the chaos. She jumped to her feet, hurrying to the queen, who wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"Take her away, Frigga. Quickly!" the king ordered.

"No! Don't leave him," Cami protested as Frigga pulled her through the doorway and into the hall.

In her panic, Cami's magic connected to the queen, reacting with the reservoir of ancient power inside her body. The magic pulsed outward in strong waves like an accelerated heartbeat would push blood. This caused Cami's head to swim. Her legs gave out.

Frigga also fell, gasping and clutching at her chest.

Through pained, frightened tears, Cami saw Loki and a group of guards enter the corridor. They ran forward to assist, only to collapse as they neared, reacting to Cami's rampant magic.

Loki searched out her gaze. "Breathe," he said with a painful gasp.

Cami forced a deep breath. Her body hurt, straining to hold together against the pulses.

The next group to round the distant corner included Clint, Natasha, Rosner, the twins and more guards.

"Stop!" Cami yelled, holding up her shaking arm to warn them off.

"We need to get to the king!" Rosner shouted.

Cami's stare settled on her brother as he drew an arrow from his quiver, set it in his bow and aimed at her.

"Clint, no!" Natasha screamed, but it was too late.

There was a streak of silver, a whoosh and then a stinging slice across Cami's cheek and ear. She flinched, touching the side of her face. Her fingers slid through something wet and warm as her vision darkened.

* * *

Loki felt the crush of Cami's magic ebb as she slumped to the floor. He crawled the last few feet to check her pulse and breathing as the queen rolled her over.

"The double is trying to take Cami," Frigga informed the group.

Clint led the charge past them, shouting to Loki, "Get her out of Asgard! Don't tell anybody where you're going either."

Loki knew Cami's wound looked worse because the head always bleeds more than some other areas of the body. He felt more concerned with the sleep toxin from the arrow. The dose had been measured and applied based on the weight and size of the average Jotun, not a petite Human girl.

With Frigga's assistance, Loki pulled Cami into his arms and stood.

"Sleipnir," the queen suggested and they headed in the direction of the stables.

They stopped at the healing room along the way to grab a blanket for Cami. Frigga also collected a small vial of water from the pool, which she pushed into Loki's pocket once he and Cami were in the saddle.

"Where can I take her where he won't follow?"

Frigga shook her head at him. "It must be somewhere he doesn't know."

"Mother, he knows nearly everything I do."

"Exactly," she affirmed and strode importantly away.

"Cami's in danger," Loki told Sleipnir. "Get us out of here."

* * *

The shrieker sputtered out as Clint cleared the doorway into the workshop, sending a fleeting thought of Cami through his mind. He saw that the king a few strides to his right tracking and firing his scepter upon two large black animals that evaded his blasts. Bad Loki stood beyond the taunting beasts with an angry, focused expression. Clint guessed from his slight hunch that he had taken some damage, though there was no visible wound that the archer could see.

"Dark fiends," Odin called out. "Only magical weapons will harm them."

Clint's choice of targets was limited by this information. He aimed for Bad Loki, whose gaze seemed frozen on Odin. The arrow flew true at his chest, but at the moment of impact flew straight through him to strike the back wall.

_An illusion! _Clint thought, mentally cursing as he scanned the room. _Where is he?_

It started as a twinge in his brain, not really a pain as much as a warm pressure that expanded outward to settle into the back of his head and also his eyes. He blinked, his vision growing sensitive to the light, then took in the room again. To his left, Natasha and Rosner attempted to push back the wolf creature. The spymaster had shifted into a large panther of sorts, yet Clint could see a ghostly image of his Elven form encased within the predatory cat. Diani circled around to help close the wolf in. Her dagger blazed with dark, dancing flames that Hawkeye hadn't seen before.

Clint's eyes followed Mitzi and the guards as they rushed past him. The Elf wielded a similarly burning longsword. She made a striking motion at the great serpent as it lunged at the tiring king, slicing it across the snout and causing it to hiss and recoil in pain.

Then Clint caught sight of movement past Odin's group. A ghostly image of Bad Loki stalked toward them, drawing his blood blade with a wide, eager smile and his eyes shifting as if he was still making a choice of his target. The archer drew and fired the next arrow in his quiver as there was no time to prepare a trick one. It passed behind the king and Mitzi, but flew over Bad Loki's head as he dropped low to evade it.

"Odin, watch out!" Clint called, advancing as he launched another arrow that Bad Loki caught with a sneer and snapped between his fingers.

"Why can you see me?!" Bad Loki growled and threw his knife, which Clint almost didn't dodge in time as it whisked past his torso.

With his attention on Bad Loki, Clint didn't see the snake. It batted him hard against the wall with its tail. Then he fell onto his hands and knees, losing his grip on the bow and having to blink again to clear the stars in front of his eyes.

Odin's group came at the snake, stabbing and blasting until it retreated.

Grabbing his bow, Clint searched again for Bad Loki, but only saw the frozen, hollow-looking illusion for a split second before it disappeared.

Sif and the Warriors Three led more guards as they rushed into the room to surround the great, black beasts, keeping them agitated and confused until they could be slain. Then the beastly bodies melted into pools of energy that saturated into the stone flooring, leaving a dark stain.

Clint climbed to his feet, feeling dazed and battered. His right shoulder hurt where he'd struck the wall and his eyes strained under the stress of his enhanced vision. He rubbed at his eyes and felt the pressure slowly ease away.

"Is the double gone?" Odin asked, turning to Clint. "You could see him."

"Yeah," he said, answering both questions. "I could also see Rosner inside his cat shape and the magic on the weapons." He pointed to the royal scepter, which shimmered in a warm, golden light.

Natasha moved to his side. She clutched her right wrist, but inspected him with concern.

A shout arose from across the hall. Kotter dashed into the workshop, his eyes big and mouth agape with shock. "He got Shale."

The group hurried into the command center where Agent Stott examined Brandon Shale who lay in a fresh pool of blood. His throat, chest and stomach were cut open; and his lifeless eyes stared up from blood splattered features. His sidearm was still in its holster.

Stott fought to maintain control of his own emotions as he gestured to Shale's throat. "He couldn't have even tried to scream for help."

"He was alone in here?" Sif asked solemnly.

Clint nodded, feeling sick as anger tightened his stomach. "During emergencies, Brandon's standing orders were to secure the command center," he said. "Looks like Bad Loki didn't just leave like I first thought."

"We should have everyone fall in for roll call," Kotter suggested with urgency.

Clint nodded again. The terrible anger gnawed at his insides, building up like it was going to erupt. "Not here. In the dining room or wherever. Everyone out." When they didn't move quick enough for him, Clint barked, "Now!"

Even Natasha jumped to follow his order, leaving him in the room with Odin and Rosner.

"I'm so sorry, Agent Barton," Rosner said. "How long had you known him?"

"Doesn't matter," Clint said. "No one deserves to die like this."


	12. Chapter 12 - Not in Asgard Anymore

**Chapter Twelve - Not in Asgard Anymore**

* * *

Sleipnir wandered along Yggdrasil's branches for awhile, waiting for Loki to give him an actual destination. Loki felt cold, exhausted and a bit out of sorts. They had nothing with them, so he rationalized that they needed to find both a place that his double wouldn't know about, but also where they would be welcomed and offered assistance, which had to be why he thought tracking down the residence of the Murphys such an inspired idea when it struck him.

He couldn't contact S.H.I.E.L.D. for that information without going against Clint's order; and since he didn't know where Cami or Clint had grown up on Midgard, Loki had no better choice than to force Cami to awaken. He pinched at her sensitive neck until she flinched then shook her awake.

"Cami, where do the Murphys live?" he asked, trying to keep her attention by raising his voice.

"Cedar Falls," she muttered. "In Iowa." Her eyelids drooped as she nestled deeper into her blanket against him.

Midgard was a large realm. Even with Sleipnir's speed and Loki's basic knowledge of the United States, it still took them hours to find their way with the threat of the revealing sunrise chasing after them.

Once inside Cedar Fall's city limits, Sleipnir hid and watched over Cami, while Loki approached a cashier at a convenience store, asking him to look up the address for Robert and Joyce Murphy on his smartphone. Luckily for Loki, the sleep-deprived, yet savvy young man knew of Eagle Ridge Road and gave him directions that weren't too obscure to follow.

Loki and Sleipnir soon stood in the street in front of the Murphys' two-story home. Loki knew it was only a matter of time before someone came along or looked out their window and spotted the massive eight-legged warhorse.

"You must go," Loki told Sleipnir. "Don't ever return here, not at anyone's request—even mine." Reluctant to obey, the horse didn't depart until Loki returned his insistent nuzzles and begged a second time for his discretion.

On the covered porch, Loki noted the wide bench seat suspended by chains. He decided to lay Cami out there before pressing the doorbell. As he suspected, it took some time and another signal of the bell before the innards of the house started to light up and the door opened.

The man dressed in a bathrobe and slippers stood nearly as tall as Loki with broad shoulders like Thor's but also had a bulky gut. The hair on his head and in his thin mustache and beard shown more gray than brown. The wrinkles around his large blue eyes and the weathering of his skin marked him probably in his mid to late fifties.

"Robert Murphy?" Loki asked, just to be sure, though he recognized him from the photograph he'd seen in Cami's room.

"Yes?" the man said, nodding as he took in Loki's hastily-donned clothes and his windblown hair.

"We've never met," Loki said with a touch of rising uncertainty, "but I was told you know my…" He had to search for a word to convey a just description of their relationship. After a brief hesitation, he finished with, "fiancée," liking it much better than the silly word _girlfriend_.

Mr. Murphy looked toward the bench seat as Loki gestured, but had to come out of the house to see the sleeping beauty. "Oh my, Cami," he said with wide eyes and tender, bewildered excitement.

"She needs some minor medical attention," Loki told him, turning her face away from the blanket to reveal the still oozing slice on her cheek. "May I bring her inside?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Mr. Murphy said, rushing to hold open the door. "Put her on the couch," he said, gesturing to the room on the left as Loki entered, carrying Cami. "I'll get my wife and our first aid supplies." Then he hurried up the nearby staircase, calling out, "Joyce, come quick! Cami and Thomas are here."

_Thomas?_ Loki thought. _How does Mr. Murphy know that name?_

He decided it was a bit premature to start panicking. He had no idea if Bad Loki even knew he had an alias. It was more plausible that Cami had mentioned him to the Murphys than Bad Loki having the foreknowledge of them coming here.

Loki laid Cami on the couch, but situated her to keep the bloody section of the blanket away from the cushions. Cami had really only been grazed by the treated arrow and hours had passed since. Loki hoped she would come around on her own soon.

After the impressive size of Mr. Murphy, the slender and much shorter stature of Mrs. Murphy surprised him. She had a reddish-brown mane with some hints of gray, a few, loosely defined wrinkles and rather intriguing hazel eyes that exuded sincere interest and warmth as she introduced herself.

"You are Thomas? Cami's boyfriend?" she asked with the same respectful enthusiasm that her husband had shown.

Loki nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Murphy."

She offered him a seat then sat on the available edge next to Cami to give her cheek and ear close inspection. Her expression turned more concerned. "Is this a knife wound?"

"Arrow," Loki said, watching her puzzle and frown at the answer and decide not to inquire further.

Mr. Murphy returned with a damp hand towel and a long plastic box with a handle. He set the box on the end table and opened it to reveal a varied collection of bandages, cotton balls, medicine tubes and bottles inside.

"Do you think she'll need stitches?" Mr. Murphy asked his wife, handing her the towel.

"No. The cuts aren't that deep."

Loki watched the Murphy's crowd around, fawning over the patient with adoring eyes and soft touches and decided not to pull out the vial of water his mother had sent with him. In no time, the scratches had been cleaned, treated and covered with adhesive bandages.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Thomas?" Mr. Murphy asked as he pushed up from where he knelt beside the couch and onto his feet.

Now that he sat in the soft armchair and had warmed up, Loki realized that fatigue crept ever closer. He considered accepting out of courtesy and in the hope that the beverage would rejuvenate his senses some.

"Don't start that, Bobbie," Mrs. Murphy chided. "You'll try to chat his ear off. Let Thomas rest first. Coffee later."

Mr. Murphy took this playful ribbing in stride.

"You two don't have any bags?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"No. Our departure was sudden."

"Don't worry," Mr. Murphy said. "We'll work that all out. We're just glad to meet you, Thomas, and to have Cami home."

Loki carried Cami up the stairs, following behind Mrs. Murphy as she led the way to their guest room, which she explained had once been Cami's, but remodeled almost a year ago. The bedroom appeared a little smaller than the ones in the suite back at the helicarrier, decorated in green and brown hues with light cherry wood furniture.

Mr. Murphy took the bloody blanket and robe from him as Loki unwrapped Cami. Then he drew back the covers so Loki could slip her into bed.

"You two have your own bathroom through there," Mrs. Murphy told Loki gesturing to the adjacent door. "There should be plenty of towels in the closet."

"Thank you."

It felt like they deserved so much more information than he offered. Loki could see the questions in their eyes, but they were affording him extra trust and consideration because of Cami.

"Come down after you've had a chance to catch some winks," Mr. Murphy said.

Loki shook Mr. Murphy's hand, thanking them both once more before they vacated the room. Then he shut the door, switched off the light, undressed and climbed in with Cami. Her breathing sounded more natural now. Since he was too tired to think on his troubles and was convinced that they were safe, Loki let himself sleep.

* * *

Clint slumped in the chair, rubbing his forehead and blocking the glare from the monitor. The canvas walls of the tent shuddered around him and the flap fluttered with the dry, early morning breeze. He listened to the director's report through a headset as he gazed out at the men loading the standard, black and silver coffin into his supply truck.

"Was Shale married?" Clint interrupted the director to ask.

"I don't know," Fury admitted. "Personnel is handling the details."

"I never asked him," Clint said, his tone a little angry. "Brandon showed up early and stayed late. Never complained or questioned any order I gave him. Yet, I didn't take the time to ask the guy about himself or even properly thank him for his contributions."

"Clint, you've lost men before. Don't take this so hard. Have you slept? You look exhausted."

He put his hand down and straightened his posture. His eyes flitted to the video camera perched on top of the monitor then back to Nick's image and chose not to respond.

"Maybe the team should come home," Fury said, offering the out that Clint had expected.

Though part of him wanted to agree, a pang of guilt flared his anger, making it impossible for him to do so. He was a soldier after all. "Sir," Clint said, "without our help, Odin and Rosner might not have discovered what was happening until it was too late."

"I think we've contributed all that we can."

"Failure is not an option. How many times have you told us that?"

"We have to take care of our own planet and people. If King Odin isn't capable of keeping my people safe, how can I ask any of you to remain under his command?"

"Odin is trying to foster cooperation between the realms. What message does it send if Earth chooses to run away? We are part of this universe whether we like it or not. We can't just hide and hope that someone will fix the problem for us."

Nick went silent, his look agitated. Finally he asked, "Would we be disagreeing about this if it wasn't for yours and Cami's connection to the enemy?"

Clint covered the microphone on his headset as he cussed under his breath.

"You're compromised," Nick said. "Surely you realize that."

"Is that Montoya's opinion?"

"She hasn't said anything I didn't expect to hear."

"Meaning, Sir?"

"Cut the crap, Clint. You're just going to quit if I remove you from this mission, which won't do either of us a fuck of good. So, please give me at least one reason that I can take to the Council for why S.H.I.E.L.D. should continue to support Odin."

Clint took the time to think, suspecting Fury would disregard anything he said too hastily. "Well… I think we can win."

Nick looked surprised. "You're going to have to elaborate."

"I don't think Bad Loki would have bothered to threaten us if we didn't have some advantage. We just found out that Cami's power can hurt him; and I can see through his illusions. Loki knows him and at least the basics of his spells."

"We don't currently know Loki and Cami's whereabouts."

"That's true, but right now it's better that we don't."

After a long pause of consideration, Fury asked, "Who do you want?"

"Everyone you can spare."

"Alright. Your wedding gift will arrive any minute. That ought to help some."

"Wedding gift?"

Fury smiled. "We'll be in touch."

Clint offered a salute then cut the camera feed. He noticed the sound of approaching aircraft engines as soon as he pulled off the bulky headphones. The tent shuddered and dirt kicked up around him as Clint stepped out to see a large transport plane, a modified Boeing C-17 with pivoting engines, make a vertical landing several yards outside the base camp.

The supply officer held out his clipboard to Clint, requesting his signature on the documents.

"I didn't know we still used those," Clint commented, tilting his head toward the Boeing.

The officer shrugged. "It must be carrying something important. Commander Hill said to keep you here until it arrived." He moved away to help load the last of the crates.

Within moments of touching down, the ramp lowered and a dark SUV drove out. Clint watched it approach, pulling up beside him. The darkened front passenger window slid down, revealing Agent Phil Coulson.

"I heard I'm invited to a wedding."

Clint grinned, pulling open the car door to embrace his old friend and mentor who stepped out to hug him back. "God, it's great to see you."

"The director passed your request along, which I'm honored to fulfill by-the-way. Then we found out recent events have left your team overworked and short on technicians." The other doors opened and five more people climbed out of the vehicle. "My team has been briefed on your mission and unanimously voted to offer their assistance."

Clint took in the faces before him, noting the hopeful determination in the features of the youngest members. _Geez, half the team are just kids,_ he thought with unease.

Phil gestured to each person as he introduced them. "Specialist Melinda May—pilot, mission operations and my second in command, Specialist Grant Ward—interrogator and covert strategy, Dr. Leopold Fitz—weapons engineering and technical sciences, Dr. Jemma Simmons—xeno and biochemistry, and Trainee Skye—she hacks things."

Clint recognized Agent May. He nodded in greeting then followed Coulson as he moved away.

"It's your call," Coulson said privately. "I told them not to expect anything."

Wondering if this was an all-or-nothing deal, Clint said, "You heard about Brandon Shale? Your techs are awful young and wide-eyed."

"They know what happened. Fitz already has some ideas to improve security."

Clint turned, studying the team's features again and contemplating. "You know, I'm not even sure I want you here now," he admitted. "I kinda feel like I'm serving you up on a silver platter."

Coulson didn't flinch. "I'm not scared of him."

"That definitely worries me," Clint said emphatically. "This Loki is super-concentrated bad."

"Fury has kept me in the loop on everything about Thomas Murphy and his evil twin. I'm still here, offering my friends all the help I can give."

Though he frowned, Clint couldn't deny the calm that Coulson's confident presence provided him. "You always choose the best, right?"

"I do."

"Alright. Have them grab their gear."

How many times had Clint traveled across the cosmos lately? Dozens, at least, and the process still astonished and scared him in a way that humbled and inspired at the same time. He smiled with reassurance at Skye who fidgeted off to his left. "Don't close your eyes," he told the group. "It's a short trip with an amazing view."

"Should we be holding our breaths?" Dr. Simmons asked.

He couldn't help chuckling at her timid concern. "It isn't necessary."

Agent May parked their packed SUV at the edge of the bifrost target site next to the supply truck and joined the group. The vehicles would be sent up after them.

He waited until certain they were ready then lifted his face to the sky. "Heimdall, we've got some new recruits. Kindly open the bifrost."

Maybe Clint should have told Simmons to hold her breath after all, because she screamed for the majority of the trip. He steadied himself as they landed and grabbed for Skye as she started to topple. Everyone else ended up on the floor.

"Sorry," Clint said. "Should have warned you about that."

Given a minute and some helpful hands, the team managed to get upright again.

"Everyone, this is Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of Asgard. He's waiting to hear your names. So, don't be shy."

After the introductions and retrieving the truck and SUV, Clint escorted them through the city to the palace. They'd unloaded from the vehicles when Natasha stepped out of the command center to embrace Coulson and get the story behind the arrivals. She had some of the same reservations as Clint, but once Fitz, Simmons and Skye got an eyeful of the command center, their boundless ideas and rapid speech patterns couldn't be easily silenced.

"You get used to them," Coulson said. "They're extra excited at the moment."

"Understandable," Natasha said and turned to Clint. "Go get some sleep. Kotter, Stott and Fandral are taking the next shift. I'll ask Sif and the guards to help with the truck."

"Get the coffin to Dr. Lloyd as soon as possible, okay? Hey, when are you sleeping?"

"Soon, after I settle these guys in."

Coulson promised, "We won't keep her long."

Extra guards patrolled in the corridors as Clint walked to his room. He didn't bother changing out of his uniform or even crawling under the covers as he settled on the bed. Doubts and worries flitted away; and he drifted into a much needed sleep.

Frigga had told him it would be hard to tell the difference between dreams and visions, yet Clint knew the stone cavern where he appeared had to be the backdrop to some important happening. Multiple archways led out of the room with different designs carved into them. Clint didn't have time to study them in detail before a woman's sob and the cry of an infant echoed from the closest opening. He followed the sounds down a short passage and into another space lit by patches of glowing ice along the engraved walls.

There were two Jotun females on a large stone bed draped with animal hides. One laid between furs and the other sat on the edge in a leather dress. They had long, dark hair with similar features and skin markings. Their attentions were drawn to something tiny the first woman held in her massive arms, which Clint realized was a baby when it let out a wail in response to its mother's own sob.

"Do not cry, Farbauti," the sitting woman said. "The Asgardians will not find us."

"He is too small," the woman in the bed insisted, her words full of emotion. "Laufey demanded I kill him."

"I will explain to the king that the child is special," the other woman said, caressing the baby's head. "See how his markings change when I touch him? He will be a powerful shifter."

The mother scooped up the baby in her palm and held it out, which caused the baby to flail and cry. "Laufey will not listen. You must take him out of the Jotunheim, somewhere his size will not be a weakness. Teach him to hide his appearance. Tell him every day how much I love and want to protect him."

The other woman took the naked infant, holding him close to her. "I will do this for you, my most beloved sister. Where should I go?"

"The passage to Midgard might still be open if Odin's men have not reached the temple. It leads to cold lands. Surely the simpleminded Humans will be easily charmed by your cunning."

The woman stood, but paused to lean in and press her forehead to her sister's. "Someday, when he is older and stronger, I will return your son to you," she promised, then hurried past Clint and out of the cavern.

Clint's surroundings darkened then brightened again to reveal another cave of ice and stone. This time only a small lantern with an eerie green flame provided any light. He realized he stood inside a sort of circular prison with cells and ascending stairs carved out of the stone.

A slender form stepped out of a doorway up top, starting down the stairs.

"He's coming," a girl's voice warned from one of the cells; and the space somehow grew quieter except for the footfalls on the rock.

Clint recognized Bad Loki as he drew closer to the lantern, carrying his scepter.

"I come with good news." When he was met with only silence, Bad Loki asked with a tone that teased at benevolence, "Who is ready to go home?" He turned, eying the cells. "I offer freedom to one of you. Who wants it?"

"It's just a trick," a voice spat back.

Bad Loki moved to where this accusation had come. The blue gem of his scepter glowed brighter, revealing a Jotun male close to seven feet tall who shied away from the bars to the back of the cell. Clint estimated from the team's research that the boy would be in the developmental range of a ten or eleven year-old Human child.

"Are you their leader? The one who suggested this little adventure—an expedition into the caves? Well, brave boy, I'll give you some time to talk it over with your friends. Decide which of you is leaving with me or I'll assume you are volunteering."

Clint realized he should be trying to get a head count on the number of prisoners in the cells, but the extra light from the staff dimmed as Loki moved back for the stairs and the scene switched again.

His first impressions of the new location were that of a large, darkened room with beds and other pieces of furniture. He detected immediate motion nearby, turning as a short form like a young child walked away from him. The figure had long, dark hair and wore a flowing garment like a dress or nightgown.

Clint followed the form from the bedroom into a large bathroom with a small fire burning in a centralized brazier. The room seemed familiar, yet Clint didn't take long to ponder this idea as the child continued through another doorway, climbing the heavy frame to get into bed with another figure obscured from his inspection by the low lighting.

The mystery woman inquired, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," said the girl. Her sweet, worried voice asked, "Why you crying, Mommy? I was bad?"

"Oh no," the woman said with an emotional gasp. She moved, causing a white spark before a bedside lamp came on.

Now it was Clint's turn to gasp. These were Loki's rooms. The woman in the bed was Cami; and the girl nestling into her embrace had light blue skin with Jotun markings and pale purple-red eyes. He guessed she would be three years-old by Human standards.

"I'm just sad tonight," Cami told the girl. "I am missing people I have not seen in a long time."

"Uncle Clint?"

"Yeah."

"And Daddy?"

Cami's lips pursed, jaw tensed and eyes grew wet with renewed tears. When this reaction made the girl frown, Cami pulled her closer.

The girl wiped at her mother's tears, patted her hair and cheeks and gave her a precious kiss on the face before pulling out of her arms to scoot off the bed. "I be right back, Mommy," she promised and scurried the direction she'd first come.

Clint stepped around to the other side of the bed, watching Cami run her hands through tangled locks while she took deep breaths and blew the air out between quivering lips.

The girl returned, carrying a wooden box almost too big for her to handle alone. She also came around the bed, walking carefully until her mother could take the box and help her back into the bed.

Clint leaned in to read the writing painted on the lid of the box that read Edith F. J. Lokidottir.

Together the girls pulled photos, trinkets and a small, touchscreen tablet out of the box. Most of the pictures Clint saw were probably copies from Loki's S.H.I.E.L.D. file, but one was a posed shot of Loki, Cami, Natasha and himself at what had to be his wedding based on the nice clothes everyone wore and Natasha's white gown with delicate purple trim and accents.

"Please make it work," the girl begged, pushing the power button on the tablet over and over. "Bat-ry died again."

With a single touch from Cami, the screen lit up; and the girl easily navigated the menus until an audio recording of Loki's voice started.

"_Edie, this is your father,"_ the device played. _"I'm recording this because we'll never get to meet. I'm sure you'll hear many stories about me and most of them are probably true. The one thing I need you to believe more than anything else people might say, is that I love you very much and would be there with you and your mother right now if I could..."_

* * *

Soft snoring, the feel of cotton sheets against her bare and bruised legs, warmth, light and colors all flooded into her senses when Cami woke. She turned on her side, causing some mild pain in her lower back and examined Loki's relaxed features. She smiled at the snoring, thinking it cute. Since he'd never done that before, she decided it had to be a sign of exhaustion.

Cami rubbed at her eyes before taking in the room, finding aspects of it that seemed familiar. She folded back the covers, easing off the bed to walk to the window and open the blinds. Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and swept the front yard and street visible through the pane, Cami knew. For about five years this had been her window, her bedroom, her house… her home.

She wandered into the adjacent bathroom to relieve her aching bladder first. Then she inspected the bandages on her face, multiple bruises from Bad Loki's shadow tendrils and a cluster of dark purple marks on her neck that reminded her of a hickey.

Cami returned to the bedroom to find Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Come here," he said and pulled her close as soon as she neared. He also took in her bruises, moving clothes out of his way as he turned her this way and that to inspect practically every inch of her.

"I'm okay," Cami insisted. "When did we get here?"

He checked the digital clock at the bedside. His eyes looked so tired. "A few hours ago."

"You should go back to sleep," she said, but he must have anticipated her saying this for he didn't hesitate to dismiss the suggestion with a shake of his head.

"Listen," he said, lowering his tone. "We are in hiding. No one is supposed to know we're here. I want you to enjoy this chance to visit the Murphys, but we have to be careful."

"Clint doesn't know?"

"No."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No one, other than Sleipnir."

"Did you tell Joyce and Bobbie this?"

"They will probably guess from what little I did say." He took her hands in his. "They called me Thomas. You didn't tell them anything sensitive about me, did you?"

She hadn't detected any anger in his tone, but Cami tensed. "No," she promised. "This is going to suck. I hate lying to them."

He kissed her hands and got up to dress. Cami found her robe hanging on the doorknob and gratefully pulled it on. She could hear voices as soon as they stepped out into the hallway. She led the way to the main level and back area of the house.

The Murphys sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee while they chatted and collaborated over the newspaper crossword puzzle. Joyce jumped up as the couple cleared the doorway, pulling Cami into a strong hug that kept her a willing prisoner until Bobbie approached to steal her away. Everyone started talking at once then apologized and silenced with nervous smiles.

"I think you two could use some breakfast," Joyce said.

In no time they gathered around the table drinking coffee and eating Joyce's cinnamon french toast with rich, maple syrup and powdered sugar. Bobbie concentrated on his crossword, leaning forward with pen in hand and the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth under his mustache.

"Hard one?" Cami guessed.

Bobbie nodded. "Are you any good with words?" he asked Loki.

"Sometimes," he said, causing Cami to snicker.

"I need a seven-letter word that starts with the letter I, meaning dull or boring."

"Insipid," Loki suggested.

Bobbie scratched the word into the squares. "Perfect."

"I told you he's smart," Cami said. Her hand slipped under the table to rest on Loki's thigh. "He's good at remembering things too."

Loki offered her a small smile in return for the unexpected praise.

Joyce said, "Cami told us that you're an intelligence analyst."

"That's correct."

"What is that exactly?"

"I piece together information from various sources to help solve problems and answer difficult questions."

Cami added, "His mom told me he has liked puzzles and riddles since he was little."

With the mention of his mother, a whole batch of questions came up about Loki's family that had to be carefully addressed. As Loki weighed his answers, Cami pondered the effectiveness of using parents (or foster parents in this case) for an interrogation tool. In light of their sincere interest, Loki shared that he had been adopted into an influential and dysfunctional family. Even Thor came up in the conversation, but at least Loki thought to call him Donald, after his alias Donald Blake, instead of outing himself as a relation to the famous Avenger from Asgard.

There had already been talk of a shopping trip to get some clothes and toiletries for them before they awoke. So, Bobbie was able to rescue them from more uncomfortable questions by reminding Joyce of the errand.

"We need to keep a low profile," Cami told them, getting up to clear the dirty dishes away for Joyce who started a shopping list.

"Where are your pants?" Bobbie teased her. "Surely you can afford bottoms, even on an entry-level government salary."

"I'm not sure what to say," Cami admitted, looking down at herself. He'd been kind not to mention the bruises on her legs. At least the short robe hid her panties.

"Put on a new pot of coffee," Joyce told Bobbie. She herded Cami out of the kitchen as she offered, "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Joyce sat on the edge of the bed while Cami browsed through her closet and drawers. She asked, "When did you cut your hair?"

Cami steeled at the question. "Last week. I don't like it."

"You've never worn your hair short. I bet some highlights and a little curl would perk it up." Joyce paused, probably discerning from Cami's expression that this was a sore subject with her. Switching topics, Joyce gave Cami a coy, conspiring look and said, "Thomas is handsome and polite. I like his accent."

"He _is_ great," Cami admitted and brought her selections to the bed with her. She pulled on a pair of jeans that were big, but the addition of a belt helped.

"He's older than I expected."

Though she managed not to sigh or growl, the eye roll happened before Cami could help herself. "Clint had issues with that at first too."

Again Joyce decided to move on. "How is Clint?"

"Good. He's getting married in a few days." _And I probably won't be there, _Cami thought.

"That's wonderful," Joyce said, but her smile faded as Cami pulled off her robe and shirt to reveal even more bruises. Avoiding direct eye contact, Cami slipped on the borrowed bra and blouse then sat beside Joyce to put the socks on. Her tone was low and shaky as Joyce asked, "How did those happen?"

"Job-related injuries."

This fact did not ease Joyce's concern. She reached out to touch Cami's cheek. "And this one too?"

Cami shrugged and a significant silence followed. She didn't want to think about those last moments in the palace corridor with Clint aiming his arrow and the terrible realization of what was about to happen. Her chest tightened and hot tears came out of nowhere, blurring Cami's vision and running down her flushing cheeks. Knowing that she couldn't talk to Joyce about everything that bothered her only escalated the emotion and made her bawl.

"Oh, honey," Joyce said, reaching for her, "what's wrong?"

_No, no, no!_ Cami thought as her magic sparked and began to detect and connect to every appliance and device in the house. Pain flared inside her rib cage, causing her to cry out and clutch her chest.

This dramatic break down frightened Joyce. She hurried from the room, yelling downstairs, "Thomas!"

Cami was grimacing and fighting for air when Loki rushed into the room with Bobbie and Joyce following close.

"You're alright," Loki declared, gathering her into his arms and drawing her up chest to chest with him so her feet dangled. He rested his head against hers as she buried her face in his neck with another pain-induced sob. "Breathe with me," he urged, inhaling deeply.

It hurt, but Cami obeyed. Then pushed the air out when he did. The prickling spread from her chest. She felt it connect to Loki. He tensed yet drew in another breath, which she matched. Cami wrapped her shaking arms around him, grateful for his strong hold as he started a graceful, calming sway and slow turn, like they were dancing to a lulling, romantic melody. She lost herself in the feel of their rising and falling chests and his controlled breaths skimming over her ear until the power withdrew from its exploration and back into her core.

"Very good, my dear," Loki said, his voice smooth and calm. "Let it pass. You will be alright." He stopped moving and just held her.

"I'm sorry," Cami whispered when the lingering pain in her chest had dulled, leaving her a little drained. "I got upset. It was a stupid thing."

"You recovered marvelously," Loki whispered back, gifting kisses to her ear.

"I scared Joyce and Bobbie."

He answered with a chuckle, "Parents are resilient."


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelations

_Note- Rated MA. This is the last chapter of Mischief Makers - Part Three. The story concludes in Mischief Makers - Part Four._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Revelations**

* * *

With their new staggered duty schedule, it was practically impossible to get everyone together for a briefing. Clint considered himself lucky to catch Odin, Rosner, Coulson and Montoya in the command center at the same time. Natasha was with him, but hadn't heard the story yet of what he wanted to discuss.

"The missing children are Jotun," Clint announced as he strode up to the group. "I had a vision; and Bad Loki is planning to hurt at least one of those kids."

"When? How?" Montoya asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to find them as soon as we can," Clint said.

Skye moved toward them, staring at Clint with awe. "You're psychic, Agent Barton? Seriously?"

Her interest freaked him out a little bit. "Yeah, occasionally psychic."

Dr. Simmons chimed in with equal enthusiasm, "Maybe we can map your brain some time when you're having a vision."

Coulson looked to his agents. "Not a good time," he said and tapped his mouth with his index finger in a casual shushing motion.

Clint studied their' deflated expressions as the young women returned to their work and instantly missed Cami, which clouded his thoughts with other troubling aspects of his vision.

Rosner gave an amused half-smile as he confided to Clint and Natasha, "They want to run tests on me while I'm shifted too. I find their excitement and curiosity refreshing."

"We know the double and Jahla are somewhere in the mountains of Frost Giant territory," Odin said, bringing them back to the issue. "We just don't know which mountains or the tunnels they are using."

"In the vision, Bad Loki commented that the kids had gone on an adventure into the caves. If we find out which settlement the children are from, we'll narrow down our search range," Clint said.

"After the controversy over the rescue in the hunters' village, we'd better get Queen Farbauti's permission to enter the Jotunheim," the spymaster advised. "Who among us are the best negotiators?"

"You should go," Odin said decisively to the Elf.

"Agent Coulson is an excellent negotiator," Dr. Montoya admitted.

Coulson added, returning the compliment, "And Dr. Montoya is well educated on situation assessment. Her insights will be useful."

Odin agreed. "Now who is going along for protection? I'd send Thor if he was here."

"Personally, I'd vote for Bruce," Natasha uttered.

Clint laughed. "Can we possibly name some people not currently on the helicarrier and neck deep in research and development? Sif and the Warriors Three have all fought Jotun before."

"I think you should go, Agent Barton," Odin said. "Your sleep toxin has proved quite effective and you might see something that anyone else would miss."

"Alright."

"Is there something wrong with that suggestion, Dr. Montoya?" Natasha asked, drawing everyone's attention to the psychologist's paling features and stiffening frame.

Montoya shook her head and tried to smile, but she wasn't recovering her wits well and jumped when Coulson reached out to touch her arm.

Clint focused his mind, feeling the warm pressure spread through his head. He blinked as the sensation settled into his eyes then with a start, drew his sidearm, pointing it at Montoya's head, which was about four and a half feet below the head of the ghostly Jotun form encompassing her.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," he threatened.

Coulson, Rosner and King Odin all stepped aside.

Clint noted that Natasha already had her guns out and aimed when he activated his comm. "All combat-trained agents to the command center. We have a Jotun infiltrator."

Montoya took shallow, tense breaths, but didn't make any motion to disobey the order. "I'm just a shapeshifter, not a warrior," she said, casting her gaze around. "I'll cooperate; just give me a chance to explain."

"I'd really like you to be quiet right now," Clint hissed at her.

"Do we have access to Dr. Montoya's personnel file?" Coulson asked the techs.

Skye answered, "Not currently. We're off the grid here and personnel records weren't deemed necessary."

Agents Stott, Kotter, Ward and May rushed in with weapons drawn, pointing them at Montoya as well, but looking confused.

Indicating the far wall away from Coulson's technicians and the computer terminals, Clint said, "Now move—nice and slow. Have a seat there on the floor."

Montoya complied, looking up with trepidation as the armed agents advanced and fell in around her.

"Show them," Clint demanded.

"No," Montoya said and her face flushed with color. "My clothes won't fit if I shift."

Rosner spoke up. "She has been cooperative. Leave what is left of her dignity intact."

Clint slipped his gun back into his leg holster and studied the Jotun's spectral features. A startling realization came to him. "You're Queen Farbauti's sister."

Montoya was visibly stunned.

"Farbauti had only one sister, Ashaunti," Odin said, sounding skeptical. "She was reported slain in the last war with the Jotun."

"Sorry, your majesty, but I saw her in my vision too; and I think she'll discount the rumor of her death."

"Are you Ashaunti?" Rosner asked, his tone respectful.

"Yes," she said, getting emotional. "I have been stuck on Midgard a long time."

"And you just wanted to go home," Clint surmised. He could understand, but chose not to sympathize at that moment as his mind still worked at the task of both integrating and separating out the facts offered from the visions.

King Odin called to Volstagg and the guards as they entered the room. "Escort her to the dungeons."

* * *

Loki observed Cami's interactions with her former foster parents. They were intriguing games of balancing wit, fact and sincerity with misdirection, apology and sometimes a tinge of guilt thrown in for good measure; and yet, Cami wasn't the only one actively playing. Joyce and Bobbie had their own skills and intuitions that added entertaining layers to the most basic of conversations.

Cami walked the line of telling them enough about her work to appease and yet not disclose too much. "I'm forced to keep secrets," she insisted. "Be proud that people feel I can be trusted."

Loki knew that staying in the house made Cami restless and activity helped to manage her power. So, he wasn't nearly as cross as he could have been when he found the group out in the backyard the first afternoon. Cami gave the Murphys an impromptu demonstration of her staff skills with a discarded broomstick, striking at a sizable tree in the distant corner of the yard. Loki broke up the fun. A six-foot privacy fence didn't provide sufficient cover when Cami was making such an attention-grabbing racket.

"There wasn't enough room in the house," Cami said with a pout, "or in the garage."

Loki sympathized, but held his ground. So, Cami stormed upstairs to burn off some of her frustration at him on Joyce's treadmill.

The situation worsened when Joyce called over a hairstylist to color and curl Cami's hair. Though the results were quite fetching, Loki emphasized _again_ the importance of no one knowing he and Cami were there, strangers included.

It had been a while since Loki felt like the bad guy, but that's exactly how the morning turned out. When the Murphys left for another round of shopping, he escaped to the living room to work on the puzzle book Bobbie had picked up for him and sulk a little.

Cami found him awhile later, sitting on the couch to lean against his side. Loki gave her only a quick glance before returning to his efforts as he needed only a minute longer on the current puzzle to complete it.

She said with a chuckle, "You don't have to do them all in one day. It's not homework."

"I'm enjoying myself immensely," Loki insisted.

"Are you hungry? I can get us a snack."

Loki shook his head; and Cami fell silent while he finished off the empty spaces. Then he distractedly started a new puzzle, enjoying the increasing difficulty. He barely noticed when Cami got up and walked away. He did look up later when loud music started at the top of the staircase. It was a bit softer and slower than Cami's usual dance music, but still a far cry from a waltz with the percussion, screechy instruments and an angry-sounding woman crooning about her attempts to win over a non-committal lover.

Cami strutted down the stairs barefoot, wearing her robe and a pouty expression. Loki studied her features and multiple bruises with uncertainty when she took the book and pen out of his hands and tossed them away.

Closing her eyes, Cami began to sway her hips with the music, seductively running her fingers through her hair then down the sides of her neck and front. She paused to cup her concealed breasts then her hands moved to the ties of her robe.

A split-second decision kept Loki from saying anything. He was intrigued by her blatant, sexual display and wanted to see where it would lead.

Cami tugged the ties apart, easing open the front of the robe to give him a quick glimpse of the silky pink underwear she wore underneath before turning away and dropping the robe to the floor. She continued to sway, leaning forward to draw Loki's attention to the taunting movements of her firm, sweet ass as she peeked over her shoulder at him.

He reached out, eager to feel her soft flesh, but Cami twirled around to evade him and casually push aside his hand. "Only good boys get their presents," she teased.

Loki gave her a small, unwitting smile. She was young, naïve and getting used to having her way with him. If she felt she had to use her beauty and sexual prowess to make some point, he'd give her a little leeway.

Her tempting dance continued, displaying not only her magnificent body, but also her grace and building confidence. It was an incredibly arousing performance, and, despite his best efforts, Loki eventually had to shift his position to relieve some of the rising pressure in his groin.

Cami touched his chest, pushing him back against the cushions then blocked his touches again. She placed his hands on the couch and gently patted them before gripping his knees, urging his legs farther apart and kneeling down.

The seduction left her eyes. She asked with a pointed firmness, "Do you see me?"

Loki realized what she was doing and presumed this whole thing had been a reaction to him scolding and then ignoring her. Whether meant as a game, lesson or something else, Loki kept his pride in check.

"Yes."

She looked sad as she admitted, "I like to be seen."

Guilt nagged at him with the realization of how lonely she must have felt lately with the team away on assignments. "You don't have to do this to get my attention," Loki said, trying not to lecture.

She shrugged and eyed his crotch. "It worked."

He reached for her, but stopped his hand a few inches from her face. "Forgive me?"

Her smile was slow to surface with her upset, but she couldn't contain it once it did appear. Cami kissed and nuzzled his palm before sliding her hands up his thighs to boldly invade his pants and free his erection. Glancing up with sly eyes, Cami took him in hand and leaned forward to flick the sensitive tip with her tongue.

Loki didn't know if he was being rewarded or primed for another lesson. Sometimes he couldn't predict the path of Cami's thinking.

"What?" she asked, noting his look. "You don't want your present?"

"Of course, but are you sure I'm deserving?"

Cami answered by vigorously licking and suckling Loki's penis. Her mouth danced skillfully around his shaft, producing copious amounts of lubrication and invigorating sensation.

Loki's hands rested on her head, his fingers tangling in her soft curls as his body tensed with pleasure. How badly he wanted to get his hands on more of her.

With a gasp, he ordered, "Come to me," snatching her up when she stood.

Cami settled straddling his thighs. She gripped him with a firm hand, managing to get a rhythm going as he attacked her mouth and throat with strategic, stimulating kisses. He lingered at the cluster of marks where he'd pinched her neck, swirling over and around them while he rubbed her heat through dampening underwear. His aggressive attentions made her whimper like a scared animal, but she didn't try to pull away when he loosened his hold.

"Fuck me," she pleaded between pants and ground down on his hand.

They had no condoms and the sitting position limited their movements. Loki made a swift, cautious shift to lie down then drew her forward and pulled aside her panties so he could lap hungrily at her sodden folds.

Cami shuddered and tried to squelch a scream, which escaped in a series of weak whimpers. "I can't reach you," she insisted in desperation and pushed up to turn around. She stretched out on top of him and quickly sheathed his erection within her hot mouth again.

Now Loki couldn't continue the oral stimulation on her and secretly cursed their differing body lengths. He caressed and kneaded the mounds of her ass before thrusting a long finger deep into her enticing womb and slipping his other hand between them to apply pressure and stimulation to her clitoris. He matched his thrusting to the pace of her frantic bobbing, soon adding a second finger as she writhed from his ministrations.

"I'm coming soon," he warned her with an appreciative groan only to unexpectedly feel her body lurch atop of him in orgasm. It was surprising that Cami was able to hold it together long enough to finish him seconds later with body-tingling and explosive results.

Loki licked her juices from his fingers as Cami flipped back around to settle on his chest with a tired, contented smile.

"Still my God of Sex," she affirmed.

Loki kissed her head and caressed the flesh of her bared back. He wasn't going to admit out loud the tremendous amount of confidence and inspiration he gained from her compliments.

A brief silence followed before another song started. Then their cuddling was abruptly interrupted by the low rumble of the garage door.

"Shit! They're home," Cami panicked. She and Loki jumped up, fixing the cushions and their attire before making a fearful dash up the staircase for the bedroom. Only after they got themselves in order, which included having a good laugh over the incident, did they come back down to help carry in the shopping bags.

At breakfast the second day the Murphys shared stories and pictures of Cami's teen years while everyone feasted on stacks of pancakes. "She always was a striking girl," Bobbie complimented, winking at Cami before rising from his chair. He grabbed his jacket off a hook beside the door. Then he looked to Loki, "You're welcome to escape to the garage with me, Thomas."

There had been something in Bobbie's tone that made Loki think he had a reason for the invitation. He finished the last of his coffee and followed Bobbie out the kitchen door into the garage where tools and a couple parts had been laid out on a long work table beside a gray Dodge Durango.

Bobbie opened the garage door, letting more light into the confined space then popped the car's hood. He asked, "You know much about cars?"

"Not really."

"I've been fixing stuff since I was a kid. My dad taught me. It was our way of spending time together."

Though his thoughts tried to slip to memories of Odin and his own childhood, Loki pushed away the distraction. He sat on the stool beside the work table, watching Bobbie begin his task.

"When Cami first came to us, I worried that I wouldn't be able to connect with her. She was twelve—a difficult age—had been in several homes and sent back to the children's center because of her behavior problems. Some people warned us not to take her in."

Loki asked, "Then why did you?"

"We never met the Bartons," Bobbie admitted, "but we have family down in Waverly where they lived. From what I heard, they were friendly but private people. Edith had chronic migraines and other health issues that made it impossible for her to hold down a job for long. Harold worked two or three jobs at a time to cover medical costs and keep the family afloat. When they died and the kids were separated, it touched a lot of people. Joyce and I were finally in a position to help."

"Obviously you two were the right fit for Cami. She adores you."

Bobbie looked pleased, but shrugged it off. "We needed her as much as she needed us. That's why it worked."

Since Bobbie didn't give any instruction or explanation to what he was doing, Loki felt even more certain this time together in the garage wasn't about bonding.

Bobbie's frame stiffened as he asked, "How well do you know her brother?"

"Clint is my supervising officer and a friend. Sometimes we spend time together at the shooting range."

"Ah, you're a gun guy," Bobbie said, nodding his head with approval. "I never did have much contact with Clint. I know he's one of those Avengers. We caught a glimpse of him on television a while back. He's got you both involved in dangerous work, I assume."

"Clint is very protective of Cami. He's a good man," Loki said, letting Bobbie read into the comments what he wished instead of giving a drawn out explanation.

Bobbie moved back to the worktable, eying his tools before turning to Loki. "Are _you_ a good man?"

Loki realized that Clint might not have been the only one Mr. and Mrs. Murphy had seen on television, but couldn't assume that was the case.

Bobbie reacted to whatever he saw in Loki's expression. "You seem like a kind, decent man, but my little girl came home bleeding and covered in bruises. You're obviously hiding from something."

"Mr. Murphy, I care about Cami and her safety is my utmost concern."

"Good. Then I think we understand each other," Bobbie said, seeming to calm. He returned to the car, casually tossing out the question, "You're not really engaged, are you?"

Loki should have known better than to perpetuate the same lie that caused so much trouble back home. "No. It's a rumor that someone started about us. I suppose I've let myself believe it."

"Can't fault you that, I guess. Legally, she's not my little girl either."

He took care in asking, "Why didn't you adopt her?"

"I don't want to start nothin'," Bobbie said, focusing on his work. "It just wasn't an option."

Loki guessed, "Because of Clint."

Back on edge and sorrowful, Bobbie explained, "Clint contested the adoption. Joyce wrote him a long, agonizing letter about how much we wanted to be Cami's legal parents and begged him to reconsider. His lawyer showed up about a week later with a check to cover everything we'd already paid in the adoption and court costs. Then Clint came and took her away."

"You didn't tell her."

"No. The adoption was going to be a surprise… for her birthday."

As soon as Loki noticed Bobbie blinking his eyes with sudden tears, he chose to be distracted by the tools and parts laid out beside him, feeling a swell of pity for the kindhearted man.

"Don't tell Cami," Bobbie requested. "She has a hard enough time dealing with Clint. In a few more years, it won't matter that much. Cami will find her footing and make her own way."

Loki would have liked to discuss the topic more, but movement drew his gaze to a broad, sturdy-built man with wavy blond hair walking up the driveway. Large sunglasses hid his eyes; and he wore a thin jacket over casual clothes with muddy patches on his knees.

It was too late to retreat out of sight as the man was looking right at him.

"Who is that?" Loki asked.

Bobbie straightened, quickly collecting himself then stepping away from the Durango and in front of Loki. He whispered back over his shoulder, "He's our new neighbor." Then he raised his hand to wave. "Hey Dalton," Bobbie called. "Haven't seen you all week."

The man explained, "I had a tournament in Dallas."

Bobbie moved forward to meet up with him at the back of the vehicle. "How did it go?"

"Not as well as I hoped," Dalton said. He pulled off his sunglasses to show a bruised and swollen left eye. His gaze shifted between Bobbie and Loki before donning the eyewear again. "Sorry to stop by unannounced when you've got company. Any chance I could borrow that shovel again? I've still got a leak in my back sprinklers."

"Sure." Bobbie headed around the car to the far wall where various tools were hanging from mounted racks.

The man took this opportunity to approach Loki. He held out his large hand and smiled as he introduced himself. "Dalton Peck," he said. "I moved in next door about a month ago."

Something about this man's features, battered as they were, seemed familiar. Loki shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dalton. I'm Thomas."

"An accent," Dalton pointed out. "British?"

Loki nodded, thinking that he could hear a definite difference in the way Dalton spoke than Bobbie and Joyce did.

Bobbie stepped close with the shovel, holding it out.

Dalton took the shovel, but lingered. "What brings you around our parts, Thomas?"

"Traveling," Loki said. "I'm renting the Murphys' spare room for a few days."

"I see." Dalton asked, "So, is that your wife I saw with Joyce?"

_I don't trust this man,_ Loki decided.

"Girlfriend," he said then excused himself and stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" Cami asked as soon as he entered and she looked up from the picture albums and at least her second plate of pancakes.

Loki gestured for her to follow him to the front room. He pulled her aside to peek around the drapes at Bobbie and Mr. Peck now standing together in the driveway beyond the front porch.

"Do you recognize that man?" Loki asked.

"I don't think so."

"That's our neighbor," Joyce said, peeking around his side. "He travels a lot because he's a professional fighter of some sort. Maybe you've seen him on television."

Loki wasn't completely convinced, but he began to feel a little foolish. His mind had a tendency to pick up small details, even when he didn't actively take notice of something. Maybe he'd glimpsed Dalton on some program in passing while in Arizona or on the helicarrier.

"Go take a nap," Cami suggested. "You haven't had a full eight hours of sleep in days, no wonder you're anxious."

Loki hesitated, his mind still questioning.

Cami took his hand, urging him toward the stairs. "I'll join you. I'm sure Joyce will be happy to close all the drapes for us and lock the doors if it will help you feel better."

Loki didn't quite catch Joyce's soft response, though she nodded in agreement.

Cami appeared to forget about Mr. Peck as she tugged off Loki's coat and shirt as soon as they entered the bedroom. Her amorous touches and kisses made her intentions clear.

"This is not a good idea," Loki said, pulling her wandering hands back and taking a step away from her and the bed. He expected her to put up a fuss or at least pout, but Cami only grinned, prompting him to ask, "What's so amusing?"

"I'm prepared to counter any argument you have. You _will be_ persuaded."

Perplexed by her confident display, Loki reminded her, "We left our condoms in Asgard."

Reaching her hand under the nearest pillow, Cami produced a red and gold box, which she held up for him to see. "We're covered."

A stir of embarrassment heated his core and features. "The Murphys bought those?"

"Joyce asked if there was anything more we needed," Cami explained with a nonchalant shrug. "Come on. I'm super horny."

Loki rubbed at his face and pushed his hair behind his ears. He hoped to remain patient, but already felt hindered by his lack of decent sleep lately.

When he didn't respond or look her way, Cami whined, "Are you really doing this to me?" She threw the box on the bed and growled.

Noting the tantrum, Loki persisted firmly. "Cami, we're guests in this house. Joyce and Bobbie are within shouting distance and we are not quiet."

"So? We're all adults."

"Exactly. Let's try acting like it."

Cami glared before she turned and stomped away. Loki followed her into the bathroom, watching as she took deep, calming breaths, splashed her face with cool water at the sink and avoided his gaze.

"Something's wrong," Cami confessed and dried her face with a towel.

His guilt flared. "With us?"

Her gaze shifted to his reflection in the mirror. "With me… and maybe us too."

Loki stepped up and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Cami laid back into him, wringing the towel in her hands. "I felt a little nauseous this morning."

"If you are pregnant, it's much too soon for you to be having morning sickness," he insisted.

"I'm an emotional mess. My body aches. Also, Joyce pointed out that I've been eating a lot."

Mood swings, nausea and increases in appetite and sexual desire were all symptoms of pregnancy, but not at one and a half weeks. Of course, they didn't know everything about Cami's magic or the curses Jahla had placed on her.

Loki slumped against the door frame, feeling more tired. "Maybe you _are_ pregnant."

"What do we do?"

Loki left the bathroom, picking his discarded shirt off the floor and pulled it on.

"Wait. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to ask Joyce to get you a pregnancy test."

Cami panicked. "No. You can't. She'll freak out."

Loki almost laughed at her since she'd had no qualms asking for condoms. "Without my magic, I can't tell if you're pregnant, my dear, and taking you to the doctor would be another foolish risk."

"Then we can wait," Cami insisted. "Please don't force this now."

"You stood before Director Fury and a room full of hostile agents and asked them to show compassion and forgiveness to their enemy. Surely, you can face the Murphys."

Cami slipped into the limited space between him and the door, her eyes pleading. "I'm tired of disappointing everyone."

That particular desire struck much too close to home. Loki's chest panged in recognition of the nagging torment such emotions could inflict on a person over time.

Loki sighed. "Coming here wasn't such a good idea, was it?"

Cami backed him toward the bed. This time he complied, stretching out with her. He accepted and gave comfort with each shared touch and made no judgments as she sniffled against his chest.

Loki asked after a long while. "Boy or girl? Which would you prefer?"

"You really want to talk about this now, even though we don't know for sure?"

"I do." A long silence followed, forcing Loki to spearhead the conversation. He spoke with sincerity. "I think you'll be a wonderful mother."

Cami thanked him. Then she added in a lighter, happier tone, "A little Loki would be really cute. I'd dress him in black and let his hair grow out long."

Loki approved. "What if it's a girl? A little you? Will she be always in piggy tails with colorful ribbons?"

Cami's response was emphatic. "No way. Someone will eventually tell that story of you cutting off Sif's hair and Little Loki will probably go after her."

He laughed. "Amazing how in mere seconds we've gone from discussing one possible child to two."

"Maybe we'll have twins," she suggested, but flashed him a distressed look that made it clear that she did not desire that particular outcome.

"If so, we'll dress them in matching black and purple." He teased, "Surely, Clint would approve."

"Be nice," Cami demanded, poking him in the ribs. "My mom loved blue. Dad liked red. As a kid, Clint figured out that if you mixed them, you got purple. It just became a thing."

He decided from her quick anger that she must have felt the purple jabs were an attack against the entire Barton Clan. Her poke actually hurt, serving as a lingering reminder that any topic that touched on her family was dangerous territory. "I apologize. I didn't mean anything by it."

After a short nap, they joined Joyce and Bobbie for their favorite games and television programs, which only reinforced in Loki's mind that he wasn't meant for a carefree, relaxed lifestyle. Such activities were fine in moderation, but he longed to accomplish something more meaningful than winning at cards or firing off answers to game show trivia.

That night Loki slept only an hour at a time, plagued with unsettling dreams. Around three o'clock in the morning, he rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Cami and went down to sit in the recliner. He worked on his puzzles, which helped to ease him back into a state of mind for problem solving. Then his focus shifted to the conundrums presented by Bad Loki and the events of late, which he pondered and deconstructed into smaller, relatable pieces of fact.

Hel wanted a new life.

Bad Loki hinted that Hel chose Cami to help fulfill that promise.

To succeed at their plan, Bad Loki and Hel needed Jahla.

Jahla had put a controlling curse on Cami's body that Jorn and Mahlora couldn't identify.

Cami was likely pregnant.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh and his guts knotted painfully as Loki came to the horrifying conclusion that Hel planned to use Jahla's spirit powers to put her soul in the baby's body and, therefore, start over away from Niflheim with Cami as her new mother.

Now it made sense why Hel wanted to meet Cami and had asked Loki to protect her. Except, why would she take the chance of them hiding away and not being found later for Jahla's ritual? Unless, of course, they had a way to track them.

Loki's senses heightened with rising fear as he abandoned the armchair, then stood still and silent to scrutinize the sounds inside and outside the house.

The training facility in Arizona. Stark's rental house in Naples. Bad Loki had never been to either place and yet he'd found him.

_No. He didn't find me. He followed me, _Loki thought. _We're two halves of the same soul tethered together. _

_Cami isn't safe._

* * *

_This is the last chapter of Mischief Makers - Part Three. The story concludes in Mischief Makers - Part Four._


End file.
